


Undying

by Alicia Dashwood (AlyDash)



Series: Undying [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 4AF, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Vampires, shoot, vampire!Root
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 65,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyDash/pseuds/Alicia%20Dashwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><br/>Les vampires ? Ça n'existe pas. L'amour ? Encore moins. Sameen Shaw ne croit qu'en une seule chose : le plaisir immédiat. Efficace et sans attaches. Mais ça, c'était avant de la rencontrer. Avant la nuit où tout a basculé...
            </blockquote>





	1. Entretien avec une cinglée

****

#### ✞ ENTRETIEN AVEC UNE CINGLEE ✞

****

_Opening theme: Time lapse (Ludovico Einaudi)_

* * *

New York, 2015.

La grande pomme, comme on l'appelle. Ironique, car mon histoire commence bien avec une putain de pomme. Une vraie. Plutôt grande, rouge à souhait, un rouge très vif, dure par endroits mais tellement tendre sur d'autres quand on sait où la croquer. Et le goût... acide, sucrée, douce, qui coule comme un nectar dans la bouche dont on ne peut plus se passer une fois qu'on y a goûté. Juteuse. Parce qu'on en veut encore. Et encore. Pour l'éternité.

Je divague ? C'est ce que j'aurais pensé aussi, je ne vous le cache pas, si quelqu'un venait me déballer ça. Honnêtement, à votre place, je n'y aurais même pas prêté attention. Mais moi, je _souffre_ d'une petite altération particulière. Un trouble de la personnalité qui me rapproche de ce que l'on appelle la sociopathie. À cause de lui, je suis incapable de ressentir les émotions. Enfin, _incapable_. C'est le diagnostic qu'en feraient les médecins. Quoi ? Non, je ne suis pas allée consulter de mon propre chef. Enfin d'une certaine manière, si. Jocelyn Carter de son nom — et Joss pour les intimes dont je ne fais pas partie — chef du département de police du 8ème district où je travaille, m'a plus ou moins obligée à subir une évaluation psychologique.

Ah, une flic. Inspecteur, s'il vous plaît. Je ne me suis pas cassée le cul durant six ans pour que l'on m'imagine en train d'aider des mioches à traverser la rue, armée de mon petit panneau signalétique jaune fluo. Carter donc, m'a forcée à subir un soutien psychologique suite au décès de mon partenaire, Michael Cole. Un bon gars. Non, sérieusement, il était cool. Efficace, sérieux dans son boulot, habile à l'arme de poing, plutôt beau gosse. Des qualités que j'admire grandement chez l'être humain. Quand je dis que j'admire ce genre de choses, comprenez par là que je peux facilement amener la relation vers _autre chose_ si l'envie m'en prend. Non, je ne prends pas en considération l'autre partie prenante: on ne me dit jamais non.

Est-ce que la relation a été autre avec Cole ? Peut-être. Je vous le raconterai avec une bonne bière, et pas blonde si possible parce que sincèrement, ça n'a pas de goût. Ce que je peux vous dire sans alcool par contre, c'est que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Un mec super sympa. Deux ou trois années de plus, et il aurait sûrement grimpé les échelons. Plus rapidement que moi, c'est certain. Mais peut-être que son ascension n'a pas plu. Le connaissant, il a sûrement dû mettre son nez là où il ne fallait pas. Et fatalement, quand sa couverture a sauté, sa tête n'a pas tardé à suivre. Je veux dire, littéralement. La voiture piégée, ça ne pardonne pas et ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de traces. C'est ce qui arrive généralement quand on enquête sur la pègre locale, mais qu'on n'a pas les bons alliés ni toutes les informations.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde l'appréciait dans notre division. Alors, lorsqu'il est mort, il y a eu la totale: les condoléances, les fleurs, les paniers-repas... sauf pour moi. J'étais sa partenaire, mais... vous vous souvenez de mon petit problème ? Le petit rouage qui tourne différemment dans mon esprit ? Je n'en parle jamais. Personne ne le sait. Ce truc, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Mais pour les autres... disons que les signaux n'ont pas forcément été envoyés là où il fallait, comme il le fallait. Il était midi douze lorsqu'un coup de téléphone de Carter m'a annoncé sa mort. Je me souviens de l'heure parce que je suis comme ça, j'observe beaucoup et je retiens énormément de choses, des détails la plupart du temps. Quoi, je suis inspecteur alors c'est plutôt rassurant non ?

Bref. J'ai raccroché, et j'ai repris le sandwich au pastrami que je mangeais. Ça aussi je m'en souviens, parce que je me rappelle clairement avoir réservé un sandwich au poulet à la cafétéria du commissariat ce matin-là. Et on m'avait assuré de m'en laisser un de côté. Je le sais parce que les sandwichs au poulet sont toujours les premiers à partir. Et lorsque je suis venue récupérer le mien à la pause déjeuner, et qu'on m'a annoncé que... non, je ne vais même pas continuer car rien que d'y repenser, ça m'énerve.

J'ai terminé mon repas et j'ai repris le dossier sur lequel je travaillais déjà à l'époque. Des cas de disparitions. Et de meurtres. Un tueur en série a priori, timbré comme tant d'autres, qui a pour habitude de laisser le numéro de sécurité sociale de ses victimes sur la scène de son méfait. Parfois, sur la victime elle-même. Quelle utilité, forcément, puisqu'on vérifie toujours l'identité de la victime par le biais d'analyses médicales ? L'autopsie nous confirme toujours le numéro. Je ne comprends pas ce genre de manies. C'est peut-être une forme de fétichisme, une forme de rituel.

Le crime ne peut pas être entier tant que la petite habitude compulsive n'est pas perpétrée. Mais ce qu'il y a de particulier avec ce tueur, c'est que ses crimes ne sont jamais violents. Il injecte un produit à ses victimes à l'aide d'une seringue — on peut nettement distinguer des orifices sur la nuque des victimes, caractéristique des marques laissées par les seringues — et il les laisse "s'endormir" tranquillement. Ensuite, il les dispose sur leur canapé ou bien dans leur lit, mains sur le ventre, paupières fermées. Il laisse toujours un bouquet de fleurs dans leurs mains, ou près de leur tête. Des azalées. Et avec elles, une petite carte sur laquelle il écrit "Pardon.". Trop sympa.

À cause de ces manies, on l'a surnommé _Le Samaritain_. Parce qu'il "prend soin" de ses victimes. Une fois, il en a même peignée une (les cheveux avaient été extrêmement bien démêlés et coiffés avec le plus grand soin). Bon, c'est un peu ironique aussi. Parce qu'avec sa petite carte et son petit pardon, il tue quoi qu'il arrive et c'est limite du foutage de gueule. Jusqu'à présent, on a toujours supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Mais moi, je pense plutôt qu'il s'agit d'une femme. Très intelligente, qui sait se substituer à d'autres identités, se fondre dans la masse et frapper par derrière. C'est totalement le genre de profil que je détecte. Et mon instinct ne m'a jamais trompée jusque-là. J'y vois l'œuvre d'une sacrée pute.

Mais je vous parlais de Cole, mon partenaire. Vous voyez, ça c'était l'illustration parfaite de ce que j'étais en train de vous dire : mon incapacité profonde à ressentir. Pourtant, je ressens clairement la colère. L'envie aussi, sexuelle généralement, mais pas que. Je peux avoir, comme là tout de suite, une très forte envie de castagne, parce que la sensation de rush lorsque je me bats est juste... enivrante. Oui, comme vous dites. La satisfaction de besoin immédiat. Et je suis comme ça. Alors forcément, ma vie de flic au jour le jour...

C'était très satisfaisant, au début. Au début. Mais malheureusement — et ce n'est pas faute de les avoir activement recherché — ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on tombe sur une fusillade, un braquage ou une prise d'otage. Même un vol à main armée peut me suffire, s'il y a vraiment pénurie de crime. Mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps... le rush s'en va aussi vite qu'il est venu. À peine le temps d'échanger quelques coups de feu que tout est déjà terminé. Criminel appréhendé, mort ou blessé. Et c'est le retour à la normale. Alors je suis devenue inspecteur.

***

La psychologue gardait le silence. Ses lunettes carrées promptement posées sur son nez fin et droit, elle attendait paisiblement que je continue mon récit là où je l'avais arrêté la veille: mon choix de carrière, ma manière de procéder, mon manque d'intégration dans le service... Imperturbable. Voyant que je n'allais rien ajouter de plus, elle prit la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien: «Vous ressentez toujours le besoin d'être extraordinaire ?» Je ne voulais pas le faire. La regarder avec dépit comme je le faisais maintenant. Mais avec ce genre de questions... «Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne ressens rien.», m'entendis-je répondre d'une voix monotone. Je n'avais pas besoin de l'air incrédule qui s'était peint sur sa figure pour comprendre qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot, ni de la question qui avait suivi: «Vous vous croyez immortelle alors ?»

Elle me regarda sans rien dire. Moi, je soutenais son regard sans le vouloir. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, je baissai les yeux sur la petite plaque de plastique noir qui ornait son bureau tel un chien de garde menaçant quiconque d'empiéter sur son intimité: Caroline Turing. Je parcourrai la pièce des yeux. Ça et là, sur les murs de couleur beige, des diplômes de psychologie soigneusement étalés derrière leur petite plaque de verre protectrice, accrochés comme des petits témoins de la réussite sociale de leur détentrice.

Psychologie du travail, psychologie clinique... Je n'étais pas capable de lire le détail des inscriptions de là où j'étais, mais elle avait été assez conne pour me laisser seule dans son bureau un jour. Alors oui, j'en ai profité. Quoi, si elle peut se permettre d'analyser mon intimité, je peux bien faire de même avec elle ? À son insu, certes, mais ça revient au même non ?

«Mademoiselle Shaw...», reprit doucement la psychologue pour capter mon attention de nouveau. Je m'empressai de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait; plus je m'exécutais rapidement et plus l'heure de la délivrance se rapprochait: «Je ne crois pas à l'immortalité. On est vivant ou on est mort. Il n'y a pas d'entre-deux.»

L'experte en psychologie hocha la tête. Ah, visiblement j'avais eu bon sur cette réponse-là. Elle griffonna quelque chose sur le carnet relié qu'elle utilisait à chacune de nos sessions. Avant d'entrer en consultation, je m'étais toujours demandée s'il s'agissait d'une technique visant à déstabiliser le patient — car c'était bien ainsi qu'elle me percevait — durant les entretiens. Lui faire croire que l'on écrit quelque chose de positif ou négatif sur ce qu'il vient de dire, ne pas cacher qu'on est justement en train de le noter, et attendre que ça suscite un brin de réaction chez lui. L'intérêt de cette question avait pris fin aussitôt qu'il était né, et ce dès notre toute première session, trois mois après la mort de Cole. J'en avais tout simplement déduit que la remarque devait probablement être neutre et qu'en plus, je m'en foutais.

La psychologue acheva sa phrase d'un coup de stylo parfaitement exécuté, puis reposa le-dit stylo près de son carnet. Elle joignit les mains et s'avança légèrement: «Je vois dans votre dossier que la vue du sang ne vous effraie pas. Si vous aviez pu exercer un métier autre que celui que vous avez actuellement, lequel auriez-vous choisi ?» La question était évidemment orientée. Je me demandai rapidement si elle ne me prenait pas pour une imbécile. Je décidai de rentrer dans le jeu, juste pour voir: «Chirurgien, bien évidemment. Vous l'avez dit vous-même: je ne crains pas la vue du sang.» Je pris soin d'ajouter à ma réponse le sourire le plus condescendant du monde.

Après tout, elle ne travaillait au commissariat que depuis peu. Elle était arrivée une semaine avant que Carter ne décide de m'assassiner mentalement en m'obligeant à suivre une thérapie avec elle. Elle me rendit mon sourire, y ajoutant une pointe de douceur inutile. Elle baissa les yeux et enleva ses lunettes. Dans le petit étui de cuir noir que je n'avais pas vu, un fin mouchoir de soie bleu dépassait légèrement. Elle le prit et s'en servit pour essuyer les verres de ses lunettes. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, car ceux-ci étaient si propres et si transparents que l'on pouvait même douter de leur présence. Elle ne pouvait pas voir plus clairement. La psychologue leva les yeux vers moi et planta son regard dans le mien: «Qu'est-ce que vous craignez, Sameen ?»

Plusieurs détails me traversèrent l'esprit. Fut-ce à cause de l'emploi délibéré de mon prénom, chose pour laquelle je me promis de me venger ultérieurement, la tonalité étonnamment sérieuse qu'avait pris sa voix, ou encore ses yeux... Délivrés de leur prison cadrée, les yeux noisettes me fixaient comme s'ils voulaient m'envahir toute entière. C'était une sensation étrange. L'espace de quelques instants, sa question flotta dans l'air de la pièce. Je m'autorisai un court examen de sa personne durant ce petit interlude, chose que je n'avais jamais faite durant nos deux mois de sessions quotidiennes.

La trentaine, l'air plus jeune que l'âge qu'elle devait sûrement avoir, elle était grande, élancée même. Ce détail me sautait aux yeux à chaque fois que j'entrais dans son petit bureau situé au cinquième étage du commissariat. Je le voyais avant qu'elle ne s'installe sur sa chaise de bureau rembourrée, croisant ses longues jambes interminables. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains qui devaient onduler un peu lorsqu'elle leur laissait quartier libre. Je le devinais à sa façon de les attacher systématiquement en chignon ferré par cette même pince noire qu'elle mettait tout le temps. Ces détails-là, je les avais remarqués et mémorisés malgré moi. Déformation professionnelle ou caractérielle, je ne sais pas, mais ils m'avaient permis de me faire une idée simple et rapide de la personne qui allait avoir le plaisir suprême de me faire parler durant de longues minutes pour rien: une femme fragile, mince et empêtrée dans ses concepts pseudo logiques.

Mais ce n'était pas cette femme-là que j'avais en face de moi. La femme qui était en train de me regarder était étrangement... différente. Et ce visage fin, ces lèvres rouges et délicates, les sourcils finement épilés qui se fronçaient légèrement pour rejoindre les yeux inquiets qui ne me quittaient pas... De l'inquiétude ? Elle ne me connaissait pas. Elle ne savait rien de moi. Tout ce qu'elle possédait de moi se résumait à quelques lignes inscrites à la va-vite dans un dossier. Certainement par un de ses compères. Crédibilité zéro.

L'instant se rompit et éclata comme une bulle de savon. Je lui rendis son sourire et déclarai aussi doucement que possible: «Je vous l'ai dit, mademoiselle Turing. Je ne ressens pas la peur.» Elle cligna deux fois des yeux, puis sourit à son tour, presque faiblement. Le cadran derrière elle indiquait dix-huit heures. «Et la session du jour est terminée.», ajoutai-je en me levant. Elle tendit aussitôt la main vers moi en guise de salutation: «Nous avons progressé aujourd'hui, même si vous n'en avez pas l'impression.» Elle s'était levée en même temps que moi. Je pris la main qu'elle me tendait sans réfléchir. Nos sessions s'achevaient souvent ainsi. Je hochai de la tête puis rompit le contact en quittant le bureau du cinquième étage. Dans mon dos, je l'entendis préciser que la session de demain tenait toujours. Même heure, même endroit. J'évitai l'ascenseur aujourd'hui, lui préférant les escaliers. En descendant les marches, le parfum de la jeune femme me resta étrangement. Un mélange de musc et de fruit.

**Ending theme: Something bad (Miranda Lambert & Carrie Underwo)**  
[U N D Y I N G ☆ P L A Y L I S T (chap 1-20)](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVK9IvXATB8j6fGgRYH2MkeJP02Z1L0Sc)


	2. Conversation nocturne

****

#### ✞ CONVERSATION NOCTURNE ✞

****

* * *

Je refermai la porte de mon appartement de Bower Street, un sobre petit deux pièces qui aurait pu avoir l'air majestueux si la lumière du jour pouvait y pénétrer de temps en temps. Pas un rayon de lumière n'y passait. Entre les piles de vêtements, les cartons de pizza et les cartons tout court que je n'avais jamais pris la peine de déballer depuis mon emménagement, quatre ans auparavant, impossible pour lui de paraître sous ses meilleurs atours. Les aboiements si chers à mes oreilles m'accueillirent dès que je passai le pas de la porte.

— Bear ! m'exclamai-je tandis que le chien sautillait joyeusement autour de moi.

C'était un jeune malinois, très vif et particulièrement intelligent. Ma petite fierté personnelle. Je me targuais souvent de posséder le chien le plus intelligent de la ville. Putain, si je m'écoutais vraiment, le chien le plus intelligent du monde ! Je lui caressai vigoureusement le cou. «Bon chien.», lâchai-je tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à me lécher le visage. Je m'écartai promptement et déposai les clés sur le comptoir de la cuisine. La vaisselle sale m'accueillit à son tour, mais je fis comme la veille au soir et celle du jour d'avant: je l'ignorai.

Le sac — car il s'agissait plus d'un vulgaire sac que d'une véritable sacoche — que je traînais chaque jour avec moi au commissariat atterrit mollement sur le canapé lorsque je m'en débarrassai. Je m'effondrai ensuite, tel un sac et ce fut le cas de le dire, dans le canapé. D'un habile mouvement du pied, j'attrapai la télécommande et allumai le poste de télévision. Les nouvelles du jour. Crise financière, le prix du baril, des attentats... une soirée normale pour une journée normale.

Pour ponctuer, j'allais certainement commander un plat asiatique chez le traiteur du coin. Probablement ce même plat de nouilles sautées, par flemme de choisir autre chose. Ou ne serait-ce que l'effort d'y songer. Encore une fois, satisfaire un besoin immédiat. Et tout m'allait très bien comme ça. Mais pour l'obtenir, il fallait quitter l'antre d'inactivité intense que constituait mon canapé. Au prix d'un immense effort, je me redressai et pris la direction de ma chambre: me changer, une bonne douche, commander et attendre tout en travaillant sur l'affaire qui occupait toutes mes pensées depuis quelques temps : le Samaritain.

Je pris finalement la direction de la douche. Je me déshabillai en chemin, sans prendre la peine de ramasser les vêtements que je laissais tomber derrière moi. L'eau jaillit, froide et glacée. Mais peu m'importait. Dans ces moments-là, seule l'efficacité primait pour moi. Tout le reste, secondaire. Quelques instants plus tard, propre et savonnée des pieds à la tête, j'étais assise à la table de la cuisine, penchée sur le dernier cas que Carter avait eu la gentillesse de me refourguer: le Samaritain s'en était pris à une étudiante du campus Oxley. D'une main, je fis défiler les pages du dossier que j'avais ramené du commissariat, buvant par moments une petite gorgée de café noir et brûlant de l'autre. L'ampoule plantée au plafond éclairait plus fortement la partie droite du dossier, donnant aux photos un aspect plus frappant encore.

Kelly Tanner, 20 ans, étudiante en journalisme et major de sa promotion. Comme toutes les autres victimes du Samaritain, elle avait l'air paisiblement endormie sur chacune des photos. Sa colocataire l'avait retrouvée deux jours auparavant, couchée sur son lit, un bouquet d'azalées dans les mains et, bien sûr, la sempiternelle carte d'excuses posée juste à côté de son oreiller. La psychopathe s'était octroyée le droit de replacer les mèches de ses cheveux bruns derrière ses oreilles, une habitude que la victime n'avait pas car, sur les photos souvenirs qu'avaient transmis ses amis à la police, Kelly Tanner ne s'était jamais coiffée ainsi. _«Elle essaie de reproduire le souvenir de quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être ?»,_ pensai-je en buvant une gorgée de café. Mon téléphone portable vibra sur le comptoir. Je haussai légèrement la tête afin de lire l'aperçu: un nouveau message de Fusco.

Lionel Fusco était le nouveau partenaire que l'on m'avait attribuée suite à la disparition de Cole. J'avais protesté, en vain, que je n'avais pas besoin de partenaire tout court, mais Carter avait été intraitable. Comme toujours. Moi, je la suspectais plutôt de vouloir me surveiller, à l'image de ces sessions débiles qu'elle m'imposait avec cette psychologue à la noix et qui ne servaient qu'à m'éloigner davantage du but que je m'étais fixée : coffrer le Samaritain. Ce temps perdu à blablater sur ma vie, mes peurs et mes désirs alors que ce connard, ou plutôt cette connasse, courait les rues de New York... Je roulai des yeux et soupirai, puis attrapai le portable du bout des doigts. Je pris connaissance de l'heure et de l'arrivée imminente du livreur que j'avais appelé en sortant de la douche. Je le déverrouillai pour lire le contenu du message:

_J'ai reçu les résultats d'analyse : pas de surprise, il a utilisé du Pentobarbital comme à chaque fois. On voit ça demain._

_«Bien sûr qu'il n'y a pas de surprise, Lionel.»_ , pensai-je tandis que l'écran du téléphone portable s'éteignait sur simple pression de mon index. Chaque autopsie révélait sans cesse le même mode opératoire: le Pentobarbital, anesthésiant potentiellement mortel lorsque administré à forte dose, était son arme de prédilection. Elle l'injectait à ses victimes à l'aide d'une seringue. Je réfléchis quelques instants puis souris en rallumant le téléphone. J'inscrivis rapidement le message sur le clavier virtuel: _Évidemment. C'est ce qu'elle préfère._ Le téléphone eût à peine le temps d'envoyer le message que la réponse de Fusco arriva : _Il. C'est un mec. Je te jure que tu me devras un max de fric quand il sera derrière les barreaux._ Je me contentai d'un simple: _C'est ça, à demain._ Je retournai ensuite à l'étude des photographies du dossier Tanner.

La faim me tirailla bientôt et je songeai qu'il était peut-être opportun de préparer l'argent à l'avance. Le livreur, qui commençait à me connaître à force de livrer la même chose au même endroit, généralement aux mêmes heures, n'aimait pas forcément rester planté devant ma porte — même si ça ne durait jamais vraiment car si je m'éternisais un peu trop, je l'invitais à attendre à l'intérieur — tandis que je fouillais les poches de mon jean à la recherche de ma carte de crédit ou d'un billet égaré. Comme c'était le cas actuellement. Je fouillai le contenu du sac qui traînait encore sur le canapé: rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'appartement avait l'air plus bordélique encore qu'il ne m'était possible de l'imaginer, et je ne l'avais toujours pas localisé: mon portefeuille était introuvable. _«Putain... je l'ai laissé au bureau, à tous les coups.»_ , pensai-je en fermant les yeux. Alors que je me traitais mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux — une tactique d'encouragement pour me motiver à repartir pour le commissariat – trois coups frappés à la porte me tirèrent de ma réflexion. Le livreur. Je songeai un instant à faire la morte, puis me ravisai: c'était un peu salaud de lui faire faire le chemin pour rien. Autant lui ouvrir et sortir ma plus belle tête de chien battu en lui promettant de le payer au plus vite. Je n'avais qu'à imiter la tête de Bear lorsque sa gamelle était vide. À pas lents, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée et mon expression, si savamment préparée pour l'occasion, changea du tout au tout lorsque j'ouvris la porte. C'était Caroline Turing.

Elle dût le remarquer et, en toute honnêteté, je ne fis pas vraiment d'efforts pour le cacher, car son expression changea également. Son sourire niais s'était étréci à ma vue. Elle ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, puis balbutia: «Bonsoir. Je... je suis vraiment désolée de débarquer à l'improviste comme ça.

«Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?», demandai-je sans réfléchir à la tournure de ma phrase. La jeune psychologue déglutit rapidement mais pas suffisamment pour que je ne le remarque pas: «Je suis désolée. Je voulais juste vous rendre ça.», dit-elle précipitamment en tendant la main vers moi. Je vis l'objet qu'elle tenait. C'était mon portefeuille. Elle se racla discrètement la gorge, puis ajouta:

— Vous l'avez oublié dans mon bureau. Et comme c'était sur mon chemin, je... j'ai pensé que ça vous serait utile de le récupérer ce soir.

Je pris le portefeuille et la remerciai machinalement. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir oublié. Je ne me souvenais même pas l'avoir sorti de mon sac et pour cause: je ne l'avais pas fait. Mais je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir vue à portée de mon sac non plus... Je devais avoir l'air méfiant, car elle s'empressa de préciser: «Je suis désolée. Je sais que c'est gênant de me voir ainsi chez vous. J'ai juste pensé... que vous en auriez besoin.»

Elle me faisait presque de la peine, à se tortiller les mains comme ça debout sur mon paillasson. Je songeai alors qu'en dehors du petit bureau qui lui servait de royaume, la reine de la psyché n'avait pas vraiment de pouvoir. Je ne l'avais jamais trouvée aussi inintéressante qu'à cet instant. Je commençai à pousser le battant de ma porte. «D'accord, merci. Bonne soirée.

— A... attendez ! s'écria-t-elle en levant une main timide.

— Quoi ?», demandai-je avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

J'avais du boulot, j'avais faim et cette conne me retardait.

Elle se pinça l'intérieur de la lèvre. De nouveau, je remarquai que celle-ci, tout comme sa jumelle, était rouge écarlate. Quelle marque de rouge à lèvres utilisait-elle pour les avoir de cette couleur ? Elle commença à se dandiner, dansant d'un pied à l'autre: «C'est... c'est très gênant, mais j'ai une envie pressante et je n'habite pas tout près.», confessa-t-elle avec un sourire maladroit. _Je rêve..._ pensai-je tandis que mes épaules retombaient malgré moi. Je ne pus m'en empêcher: «Je pensais que j'étais sur votre chemin ?

— Oui, c'est le cas. Mais il faut tout de même le faire. Il n'est pas suffisamment court pour que je me puisse retenir avant d'arriver chez moi.», répondit-elle en baissant la tête. Elle se mit à sautiller dans le couloir. «S'il vous plaît ?», supplia-t-elle doucement avec un sourire d'excuse. Elle avait l'air con. Extrêmement con. Et moi avec pour la laisser se dandiner comme ça sur mon paillasson. Je soupirai. Après tout, elle avait bien fait le chemin jusqu'ici pour me rapporter mon portefeuille. J'abandonnai la poignée de la porte. «Comme vous voulez.», lâchai-je d'un air laconique en regagnant l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner. L'affaire Tanner m'attendait, elle, plus pressante que les besoins naturels de Caroline Turing. En regagnant la table de la cuisine, je vis que Fusco m'avait envoyé un autre message: _Tu vas perdre le pari. C'est un mec._ Je secouai la tête en le traitant d'imbécile, puis repris mon café. Froid comme s'il datait de la veille: il fallait en refaire. Je me rappelai de l'existence de Caroline Turing en songeant qu'il serait peut-être courtois de lui en proposer un également. Même si je n'avais aucune envie de l'inciter à rester davantage dans mon espace vital. Sans prendre la peine de rendre la proposition alléchante, je me retournai afin de lui demander si elle en voulait, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle soit du genre à ne pas supporter le café ou à être contre toute forme de substance agressive pour son corps sain. Ça lui ressemblerait foutrement bien. Mais il n'y avait personne. Et la porte d'entrée était restée ouverte.

Je m'approchai de la porte et la vis debout sur le palier, les mains serrées sur son entrejambe. Je restai la bouche ouverte, les yeux fixés sur cette partie de son anatomie. Cette femme était encore plus conne que je ne le pensais. Je levai promptement les yeux vers elle: «Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ?

— Excusez-moi. Vous allez trouver ça bizarre, mais j'ai toujours un peu de mal à entrer chez les gens comme ça. Même dans ce genre de situation absurde. C'est mon éducation.», répondit-elle avec ce sourire niais dont elle avait le secret. J'avais une furieuse envie de lui claquer la porte au nez. «Écoutez, la journée a été longue. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai faim et j'ai du boulot. Alors soit vous entrez, soit vous partez, mais ne restez pas comme ça sur mon palier.

— Et donc... commença-t-elle nerveusement. Je peux entrer ?

— Mais... oui ? Entrez ! répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Oh bon sang... », soupira-t-elle en entrant précipitamment. «Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me soulage. Et j'ai une de ces faims, moi aussi !», ajouta-t-elle malgré mon air blasé. «Les toilettes sont au fond à droite.», lâchai-je du même ton que j'aurais employé si je m'étais adressée à l'ampoule du plafond.

Elle s'éloigna en sautillant promptement vers les toilettes. Enfin seule. Pour quelques minutes, du moins. J'enclenchai la machine à café, et le bruit caractéristique de marteau-piqueur qui symbolisait son activité brisa la tranquillité de la nuit. Docilement, le liquide brun s'écoula dans la petite tasse aux motifs géométriques. _«Comme ma putain de vie»_ , pensai-je tandis que le liquide atteignait la limite de son conteneur. Je récupérais la deuxième tasse lorsque mon invitée non désirée réapparut dans le salon. Elle s'installa dans le canapé sans même que je ne l'y invite, repoussant le sac. Je la rejoignis bientôt, un sourire factice sur les lèvres: «Café ?

— Avec plaisir, merci ! répondit-elle à mon plus grand désarroi. Je n'arrivais pas à deviner si le sourire qu'elle avait était sincère ou simulé. J'espérais sincèrement pour elle qu'il s'agisse de la seconde catégorie.

Elle accepta la tasse que je lui tendais et but aussitôt. Elle me jeta un regard d'excuse, les mains en coupe sur sa tasse de café. «Pardonnez-moi. C'est extrêmement impoli de débarquer comme ça chez vous. Mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas me retenir et...

— C'est bon.», coupai-je aussitôt. Et elle ne dit plus rien. Nous restâmes de longues minutes sans parler. J'aurais pu allumer la télévision, mettre un peu de musique ou même parler du temps capricieux; n'importe quoi pour briser ce silence probablement gênant pour elle, mais je n'en fis rien. J'espérais au contraire que les signaux soient suffisamment clairs pour qu'elle s'en aille d'elle-même. Et visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle finit par briser le silence ambiant en remarquant la présence de Bear, lové dans son panier à l'angle du salon. Je l'enviais terriblement.

— Oh, vous avez un chien !

— Oui.

— Quelle race, c'est un berger allemand ?

— Un malinois.

Il existe une autre race. Celle des gens foncièrement incapables de comprendre les allusions, même celles qui ne sont tellement pas subtiles qu'elles ne méritent même plus l'appellation d'allusions. Caroline Turing était de ceux-là. La jeune psychologue restait parfaitement à l'aise, confortablement installée sur mon canapé. Pour ma part, j'avais opté pour le fauteuil, celui sur lequel Bear aimait s'assoir tandis que je m'endormais devant la télévision. Mon téléphone portable vibra au loin. J'étais sur le point de me lever lorsqu'elle reprit la parole: «Merci de m'avoir laissée utiliser vos toilettes. Je n'aurais vraiment pas tenu sur le retour.

— Merci de m'avoir ramené mon portefeuille.», répondis-je platement. Traduction: on est quittes, rentre chez toi maintenant.

Je me levai sans lui laisser le temps de relancer la conversation sur le choix de mes rideaux ou l'absence totale de lampe à pied: «Bon. Eh bien merci, et bonne nuit.

— Oh, je vous en prie ! Bonne nuit à vous également.», répondit-elle aussitôt en reposant sa tasse sur le seul espace libre de la table basse qui croulait sous les magazines. Elle n'avait même pas fini son café. Mais je m'en foutais. Je me dirigeai vers la table de la cuisine. Fusco avait peut-être une information importante à me communiquer. Si c'était encore pour me dire que j'allais perdre mon pari... Je m'approchai du comptoir et saisit l'appareil mobile. Le fond d'écran, noir et sobre, apparut aussitôt. Je déverrouillai le portable à l'aide de mon code, puis aperçut le message. Il provenait d'un contact que je ne connaissais pas.

C'était mon numéro de sécurité sociale.

Le produit pénétra mon corps aussi rapidement que l'aiguille qui s'y était fichée. Je réagis aussitôt, tentant de contrer l'adversaire dans mon dos. Mais elle était bien plus forte que moi. Cette petite conne ? Impossible ! Je tentai de l'attraper par les cheveux, mais elle me maintenait immobile. Le produit commença à faire effet, aggravant ma situation: mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi, et les contours de ma vision commencèrent à s'obscurcir. Deux bras, pourtant frêles, m'agrippèrent fermement et m'empêchèrent de chuter lourdement sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Collée contre mon dos, elle s'approcha de mon oreille et murmura: «Ne résiste pas. C'est pire si tu te débats.

— Espèce de... sale...

— Chut, chut... Tant de vilains mots pour une si jolie bouche... chuchota-t-elle en posant un index sur mes lèvres.

— Je vais... t'exterminer...

— Oui mais ce soir, tu vas dormir. Car demain, nous avons une session ensemble. Tu t'en rappelles ? Sameen ? Ah, tu dors déjà...», constata-t-elle.

Je ne dormais pas. Pas encore. À cet instant, j'étais heureuse d'avoir fermé les yeux à temps. Autrement, elle y aurait vu toute la haine qui s'y était massée dès l'instant où sa seringue m'avait atteinte. Et dans mon état actuel, je n'aurais pas pu faire grand chose... la torpeur commença à m'envahir intégralement. Mais pas suffisamment vite pour m'empêcher d'entendre ses derniers mots tandis qu'elle me soulevait sans aucune difficulté apparente:

— Oh, nous allons avoir une belle session toutes les deux. Je te le promets.

Et je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

**Ending theme: Toy boy (Stuck in the sound)**  
[U N D Y I N G ☆ P L A Y L I S T (chap 1-20)](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVK9IvXATB8j6fGgRYH2MkeJP02Z1L0Sc)


	3. Un jeu dangereux

****

#### ✞ UN JEU DANGEREUX ✞

****

* * *

Elle persistait. Je l'entendais en dépit de mes yeux bandés par le tissu mouillé qui m'enserrait le crâne. Je m'étais réveillée ainsi, les mains attachées dans le dos de la chaise à laquelle elle m'avait ligotée. J'étais encore engourdie par les événements de la veille. Ou était-ce le matin ? Le lendemain ? Le soir même ? Je n'avais plus la notion du temps. Privée de mes autres sens, je tendis l'oreille afin de percevoir un détail autre que cette sempiternelle goutte d'eau qui persistait à tomber dans ce que j'imaginais être un seau. Non loin sur ma gauche, à en juger par le son métallique qui me parvenait. J'avais la bouche et la gorge sèches. L'espace d'un instant, je souhaitai être à la place du seau. Pouvoir me désaltérer: j'en rêvais.

Je déglutis afin de soulager mon besoin d'hydratation. Mon odorat m'indiqua un endroit humide, ce qui concordait avec le bruit de goutte que j'entendais depuis mon réveil. Bruit qui commençait à me rendre folle d'ailleurs. Pour penser à autre chose, je tentai de remuer les mains. Les liens me faisaient mal et mes poignets étaient endoloris. Depuis combien de temps étais-je attachée ainsi ? Plus important encore, où était-elle passée ? Cette malade mentale... Se faire passer pour une sage petite psychologue du dimanche, bien pensé. Comme je l'avais suspecté, le Samaritain était bien une femme, et très intelligente de surcroît. Capable de se faire passer pour n'importe qui. Capable d'emprunter n'importe quelle identité.

J'entendis des bruits de pas sur ma droite et me raidis instantanément. Là tout de suite, ma colère était le meilleur moyen de me défendre. L'unique ? Pas vraiment. Je savais que j'avais un seuil de résistance plutôt élevé à la douleur, capacité qui allait s'avérer utile pour la suite car je ne devinais que trop bien ce qui m'attendait. Un son métallique, différent de celui de la goutte d'eau qui s'acharnait contre le seau, s'éleva sur ma droite. C'était le bruit d'un instrument que l'on racle. Je voulus retenir l'exhalation qui s'échappa de mes lèvres, mais elle s'était libérée malgré moi. Et la voix que je ne pouvais désormais plus supporter m'interpella aussitôt:

— Ah, tu es réveillée !

J'entendis un autre bruit de raclement, cette fois-ci sur le sol. Le bruit s'arrêta juste devant moi. C'était une chaise qu'elle traînait. Elle me parla de nouveau, mais sa voix était beaucoup plus claire. Elle s'était assise devant moi: «Alors... nous avons des choses à nous dire. Mais j'imagine que tu as beaucoup de questions ?

— Juste une. À quoi tu penses ? répondis-je avec détachement.

— J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu veux me connaître un peu mieux ?

— Non, ce que je veux savoir, c'est à quoi tu pensais quand tu t'es dit que kidnapper une flic, c'était la chose à faire ? Tu crois vraiment que personne ne va remonter la piste jusqu'à toi ? Et moi qui te prenais pour quelqu'un d'intelligent.»

Je l'entendis rire discrètement au loin. Elle s'était levée durant ma tirade. À présent, le bruit de raclement métallique avait repris. Il était beaucoup plus agressif qu'au début. Elle s'arrêta le temps de me répondre: «Oh, tu penses bien que j'ai pris mes précautions. Toi, tu as une intoxication alimentaire. Les nouilles d'hier soir qui ne sont pas passées. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà prévenu Fusco. Laisse-moi te dire que ton portable n'est pas bien protégé au passage. Craquer ton code... en fait, je ne peux même pas considérer que je l'ai craqué.»

Elle reprit son activité métallique avec plus de vigueur. Entre deux bruits de raclement, elle m'expliqua les prétextes qu'elle avait inventé pour justifier son absence: «Et en ce qui me concerne, le docteur Caroline Turing est en congé forcé.» Elle s'arrêta soudainement, puis se rapprocha de moi avant de continuer d'une voix plaintive : «Elle a perdu un être cher. Sa mère, je crois. Ou son père, je ne sais plus ce que j'ai raconté. Quoiqu'il en soit, Carter a été très compréhensive. Tu sais comment elle est. Rude à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur, molle comme un marshmallow.

— Ça dépend. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu droit à la version molle.», répondis-je en ignorant la douleur dans mes poignets. Depuis le début de notre conversation, je tentais de me libérer en me contorsionnant les poignets. Je sentis une pression soudaine sur mes cuisses, et sa voix me parut encore plus proche. La connasse s'appuyait sur moi. «Oui, je sais. Tu n'as pas le truc avec les gens, il faut dire. Oh, ne fais pas la moue. Moi ça ne me dérange pas. Je peux trouver ça assez charmant même, pour tout te dire.», dit-elle sur le ton de la discussion. À l'entendre ainsi, on aurait très bien pu se trouver dans un salon de thé, à discuter tranquillement tout en savourant des petits gâteaux.

Ce que je voulais savourer, moi, c'était le son de son crâne que j'exploserais en mille morceaux dès ma libération. Je ne digérais toujours pas de m'être laissée abuser ainsi. Comment avais-je pu ne rien voir ? De deux choses l'une : soit elle était beaucoup trop douée pour moi, soit j'avais relâché ma vigilance. Aucune option ne me paraissait viable; encore moins acceptable.

Je décidai de gagner du temps en maintenant son attention sur moi: «Je peux savoir un truc ? Pourquoi moi ?» Tant qu'à être prisonnière, autant tirer parti de la situation et lui soutirer un maximum d'informations. La pression sur mes cuisses s'accentua. «Tu vois, Sameen... c'est justement ce que j'aimerais savoir.», murmura-t-elle à quelques centimètres à peine. Elle s'était rapprochée. Je pouvais clairement sentir son souffle sur ma joue. Et putain, ce parfum de musc et de... pomme ? Qui se parfume avec ça ?

Je tournai mes yeux bandés dans sa direction, et chuchotai sans la voir: «D'accord... j'ai maintenant ma réponse : tu es plus atteinte que je ne l'imaginais. » Elle émit un petit bruit qui ressemblait à un soupir. Ou un rire étouffé, difficile de le certifier sans percevoir quoi que ce soit. Son rire, car je le distinguais clairement à présent, diminua légèrement face à mon silence: «Quoi, tu étais sérieuse ? Tu veux dire que tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce qui se passe ?» À en juger par le son de sa voix, la question semblait sincère. J'étais vraiment supposée connaître le sens profond de cette discussion, mais pour ma part, j'étais juste pleinement consciente de discuter avec une personne mentalement atteinte. Et ce sentiment se renforça au point de se muer en certitude lorsqu'elle déclara: «Tu ne sais rien de la guerre entre les Essentiels et les Véniels ?»

Je remerciai et maudis le bandeau à la fois. Je le remerciai car, bordel, cette femme était au-delà de toute guérison ; tout le mépris que je ressentais pour elle était tout bonnement impossible à dissimuler. Mieux valait ne pas exciter davantage sa paranoïa, ou peu importe le nom de sa maladie, en l'affichant. Mais dans le même temps, j'étais assez curieuse de voir l'expression qu'elle devait avoir là tout de suite.

Au son de sa voix, je la devinais sceptique quant à l'ignorance manifeste que j'avais de son délire. La question se trancha d'elle-même lorsqu'elle m'arracha le bandeau des yeux. Si la faible luminosité de la pièce m'évita l'aveuglement total, je fus tout de même éblouie durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent. Les yeux plissés, je demandai à la silhouette floue qui se relevait devant moi: «Tes victimes... pourquoi tu fais ça ?

— Cette question par contre, elle n'a aucun intérêt. Pour le sang, voyons ?», répondit-elle avec un étonnement sincère dans la voix.

Je relevai péniblement la tête. La déshydratation commençait à se faire cruellement sentir. «Le sang ?», insistai-je en ignorant les aspérités sèches de ma bouche. Les contours de ma vision se précisaient tandis que je me réhabituais peu à peu à la luminosité. Je commençai immédiatement à prendre connaissance des lieux. Je me trouvais dans une cave, et l'humidité s'échappait des murs et des tuyaux de canalisation vétustes.

La goutte d'eau que j'entendais provenait d'une bouteille d'eau disposée de travers afin qu'elle s'égoutte sur une base régulière, dans un seau spécialement prévu à cet effet. Sa disposition n'avait évidemment rien de naturel, c'était son œuvre. Sa voix me parvint depuis le fond de la cave où elle s'était déplacée: «Tu apprécies l'ingéniosité ? C'est tout simple, mais ce petit stratagème a bien aidé à user tes nerfs n'est-ce pas ? Ne mens pas, je t'ai observée sans relâche.

— Tu parlais de sang. C'est ça ton truc, voir les gens saigner ? Et j'imagine que c'est ce que tu as prévu de me faire aussi ?» demandai-je en ignorant sciemment sa remarque. Elle posa les mains sur mes épaules, me fixant droit dans les yeux. De nouveau ces yeux noisette qui cherchaient à s'emparer de moi. Quelle étrange sensation... et d'ailleurs, quand était-elle arrivée devant moi ? Je devais être plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais. Je n'arrivais même plus à suivre ses mouvements des yeux. Espèce de détraquée... elle m'avait peut-être plus affaiblie que je ne l'avais supposé au départ.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de te saigner, Sameen. Sauf si tu m'y pousses. En plus, j'ai déjà mangé.

Okay. Plus la conversation s'étendait, et plus je prenais la pleine mesure de toute sa folie. Il paraît qu'il est vain de chercher à discuter de façon logique avec une personne folle. Je décidai de baser notre échange sur une impression de communication : «D'accord. Puisque tu as mangé, tu peux bien me donner quelque chose à boire ? De l'eau, par exemple ?» Elle resta un instant sans rien dire. Les pupilles noisette ne me quittaient pas. «C'est vraiment perturbant. Je suis incapable de dire si tu mens ou non...», murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose. Elle s'approcha davantage de mon visage, fronçant les yeux à la vue de quelque chose qu'elle seule semblait en mesure de percevoir: «Enfin, je veux dire... je sais que tu mens, mais je n'arrive pas à le _sentir_. D'habitude, pourtant...»

Elle secoua la tête, puis lâcha mes épaules avant de s'éloigner vers la petite table sur ma droite. Elle redressa la bouteille et en versa le contenu dans un petit verre et, au grand bonheur de mes oreilles, le bruit de goutte s'estompa. Elle revint peu après pour porter le verre à ma bouche que je gardais résolument fermée. Je m'en méfiais, car cette femme était totalement givrée et le récipient pouvait contenir n'importe quoi. Du poison ? Non. Si elle avait réellement voulu me tuer, elle aurait pu le faire à n'importe quel moment. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était des informations. Et le seul élément commun qui me venait à l'esprit... le Samaritain. Elle voulait obtenir des informations sur l'avancée de l'enquête. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil sur la table de droite. L'instrument qu'elle utilisait tout à l'heure était une scie à os. Et il y avait du sang dessus. Visiblement, elle avait déjà servi.

— Tu admires mon matériel ? demanda-t-elle en hochant la tête.

— Tu as travaillé en bloc opératoire, peut-être ? Plus facile d'acquérir du matériel chirurgical si c'était le cas.

— Je ne suis pas médecin, fit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà deviné.

Elle approcha lentement le verre d'eau de mon visage. Je sentis la fraîcheur du verre lorsqu'elle le pressa contre ma lèvre inférieure.

— Écarte un peu... murmura-t-elle en forçant légèrement.

Je relevai le menton puis détournai la tête sans la quitter des yeux. Elle demeura silencieuse, figée dans un sourire qui se voulait à la fois incrédule et amusé. Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune psychologue fragile qui rédigeait scrupuleusement chaque détail à la con que je pouvais bien inventer durant nos sessions quotidiennes. La femme que j'avais devant moi était tout simplement quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de dangereux. Elle s'était redressée à présent, et me fixait de toute sa hauteur. Bon sang, qu'elle était grande ! En toute honnêteté, je ne l'étais pas moi-même et je m'en fichais pas mal. Un mètre et soixante bons centimètres à tout casser. Mais là, assise sur cette putain de chaise, je me sentais plus petite que jamais face à cette grande perche. Et je détestais ça. Je détestais ce sentiment de domination qu'elle projetait sur moi.

Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, elle se mit à sourire davantage tout en se mordant la lèvre. Le filet d'eau coula entre mes cuisses tandis qu'elle inclinait le verre en direction du sol avec un plaisir évident. Je lui rendis son sourire malgré moi. Pauvre conne. Elle n'avait aucune idée. Deux mois de sessions quotidiennes et elle n'avait aucune idée de la personne qu'elle s'imaginait pouvoir briser. Il était peut-être temps de le lui montrer. Elle balança le verre avec une vitesse surprenante. J'ignorai le bruit de fracas dans mon dos et soutint son regard lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de moi.

Elle se pencha lentement, et le pan du blouson de cuir qu'elle portait glissa contre ma joue. Ce faisant, elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et révéla sa nuque tout comme le putain de musc fruité qui allait avec. Ondulés, lâchés. Je le savais. Elle planta son regard dans le mien et murmura tout doucement: «Je sais qu'il ne faut pas...» Un battement de cils, et je me retrouvai plaquée contre le mur de la cave. Libérée de mes liens, mais emprisonnée d'une toute autre manière. L'air se figea tout autour de nous. Un deuxième battement de cils. Les mains emprisonnées par les siennes, d'une force surhumaine pour un corps si frêle. Avant que je ne puisse cligner des yeux une troisième fois, elle souffla à mon oreille: «...mais j'ai très envie de jouer avec toi.» Et la douleur fulgurante me transperça la nuque.

Quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux.

**Ending theme: Push it (Garbage)**  
[U N D Y I N G ☆ P L A Y L I S T (chap 1-20)](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVK9IvXATB8j6fGgRYH2MkeJP02Z1L0Sc)


	4. Inepties

****

#### ✞ INEPTIES ✞

****

* * *

Le sentiment était atroce. Une douleur aiguë, brûlante, fiévreuse presque: elle était en train de me mordre. Cette malade était en train de me mordre au sang ! Je le savais, je le devinais car la sensation de succion que je ressentais à la nuque me l'indiquait clairement. Ça, et la douleur inhumaine qu'elle me provoquait. Je voulus la repousser, mais sa force était sans égal comparée à la mienne. _Putain de bordel..._ , pensai-je en avalant le peu d'air que j'arrivais encore à inhaler. Elle mordit un peu plus fort, et je perdis tout à coup la maîtrise de mon corps.

— Ah, Sameen... murmura-t-elle la tête enfouie dans mon cou tandis que je glissais le long du mur. Elle glissa avec moi. «Je suis la première, non ? Personne ne t'a goûtée avant moi.», fit-elle en soutenant mon corps qui s'effondrait presque. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage. Elle ne voyait pas non plus le mien. Tant mieux, car je brûlais d'humiliation. Perdue dans l'inertie, je jurai silencieusement de l'anéantir. Dès que mes forces cesseraient de me faire défaut... Elle recommença son jeu macabre en s'emparant à nouveau de ma nuque, et je détournai la tête. Je savais être patiente lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Même si je bouillonnais de rage à l'intérieur. À la première seconde d'inattention de sa part...

La masse informe à quelques pas de moi attira mon regard. Il gisait là, baignant dans une mare de sang. Mort, de toute évidence. Malgré la quantité affolante de sang qui l'imbibait, je pouvais encore lire l'inscription sur la casquette qui lui ceignait toujours le front: _Noodles Wang_. L'étiquette sur la pochette de sa chemise était quant à elle bien trop ensanglantée pour que je parvienne à lire quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était inutile. Je connaissais l'identité du cadavre. Il s'agissait du livreur, celui qui cognait à ma porte à chaque fois que je commandais. Et qui patientait en masquant son impatience lorsque je n'avais pas de liquide et que ma carte de crédit manquait à l'appel.

Le monstre — car je ne voyais pas quelle autre appellation lui donner après ça — força davantage sur ma peau, m'arrachant un râle de gêne involontaire. Je me concentrai sur ce qui restait du livreur : une masse sanguinolente pendait là où aurait dû se trouver son bras gauche. Je savais dorénavant à quoi avait servi la scie. Et je savais également que je m'étais lourdement trompée: elle ne pouvait pas être le Samaritain. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ses meurtres étaient toujours parfaitement exécutés, sans la moindre démonstration de violence d'aucune sorte. Mais elle... c'était autre chose. Elle respirait le danger à l'état brut. Un étrange mélange de folie, d'imprévu et d'élégance. Incontrôlable. Mais les seringues...

Difficile de croire qu'il s'agissait de la même personne qui, quelques heures plus tôt, se tordait les mains en me suppliant de la laisser pisser. Et pourtant... J'inspirai profondément. Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle de la situation, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je n'avais pas d'armes sur moi. Évidemment, elle y avait veillé car mon arme de service n'était pas en vue. Mais il y en avait une non loin de nous. La scie à os. Si je parvenais à l'attraper... je détendis mon corps au maximum. Il ne fallait surtout pas lui laisser entrevoir que je pouvais reprendre le dessus. L'élément de surprise me garantirait un effet maximal. Je tentai de paraître aussi amorphe que possible. Je fermai les yeux et engageai la discussion: si je pouvais orienter son attention ailleurs, c'était gagné.

— Tu as tué Tao...

Je m'efforçais de donner une inflexion d'usure à ma voix. Le mouvement de succion s'arrêta presque immédiatement. Elle se détacha de ma nuque et j'eus la désagréable sensation de ses dents qui se décollaient de ma gorge, mais je refusai d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne voulais même pas la regarder. Trop de choses à lire dans mon regard si cela arrivait. Je la sentis plus que je ne l'entendis s'essuyer la bouche avec la manche de mon sweat shirt. Mon préféré. Connasse.

— Tao ? C'était son nom ? demanda-t-elle du même ton que si elle m'avait demandé de choisir entre des frites et des potatoes.

— C'était son nom, confirmai-je calmement. «Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? C'était pas une flèche, mais Tao n'était pas une menace pour l'humanité non plus.» Elle se mit à rire franchement, m'empêchant de continuer mon propos: «Tu sais que tu peux être très drôle parfois ? À ton insu bien souvent, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux me faire rire quand tu sors ce genre de choses.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ? L'avoir tué ? Son intelligence ?

— Son inoffensivité.», dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux. Elle ne riait plus. «Tu supposes beaucoup, mais tu ne sais pas grand chose apparemment.» Une première avancée. Si j'avais réussi à lui laisser entendre que je ne possédais pas l'information qu'elle recherchait, elle cesserait son interrogatoire et la petite séance de torture qui allait avec. Mais ça signifiait également autre chose. Je l'entendis se redresser lorsqu'elle me demanda: «Tu sais qui il était ?

— Le mec qui m'apportait mes nouilles. Et grâce à toi, ça n'arrivera plus.

— La personne qui a envoyé ton numéro de sécurité sociale sur ton portable.»

Je n'avais pas ouvert les yeux, mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Nous avions dépassé le stade de l'irrationnel depuis longtemps, mais là, nous étions en passe d'atteindre un nouveau degré d'absurdité. Je me raclai la gorge: «Tu veux dire que Tao était le Samaritain ?

— Quelle idée saugrenue !», répondit-elle en riant.

Le monde à l'envers.

Je changeai de tactique. Ne pas posséder l'information qu'elle recherchait, c'était également signer mon arrêt de mort imminent. Il fallait gagner du temps: «Alors qui est le Samaritain ?» Je me redressai légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Le spectacle était tout simplement dégoûtant. Elle se tenait près de la petite table — et malheureusement de la scie — les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Du sang perlait encore de ses lèvres rougies, et je savais à présent d'où provenait cette coloration si particulière. Mon sang. Cette folle l'avait vraiment bu. Elle me fixait de ses yeux noisette qui avaient maintenant une expression de ravissement absolu: «Tu sais, si je peux te confirmer une chose, c'est que tu sembles en effet incapable de ressentir la peur.»

Elle s'avança vers moi: «Je l'entends.» De l'index, elle traçait une fine ligne invisible sur la table. «Ton cœur qui bat. Il est sourd, discret et régulier.» Son ongle grattait désormais la surface de la table, créant un bruit inconfortable à l'oreille. «Il bat de la même manière quand tu es assise à ton bureau, occupée à manger ces sandwichs au poulet que tu affectionnes tant. Quand tu t'endors tard le soir dans ton salon, quand tu t'énerves ou que tu t'impatientes, quand tu es excitée par les coups d'un soir que tu enchaînes. Ou quand tu es immobilisée au sol à côté d'un cadavre.» Sa main s'arrêta pile sur la poignée de la scie à os. Elle s'en empara. «Quand tu penses que tu es sur le point de mourir.» Les dents de la scie émettaient un bruit plus désagréable encore que le précédent. Elle s'arrêta en bout de table. «Je crois que j'ai compris, maintenant. La raison pour laquelle Decima te surveille.

— Decima ?», fis-je en prenant soin de conserver la voix et l'attitude d'une personne sur le point de s'évanouir. J'avais récupéré une partie de mes aptitudes physiques, assez pour lui en décocher une et m'échapper, mais mon ego n'était pas blessé au point de supplanter ma raison: je devais m'enfuir au plus vite. Quant au reste de son discours... nous n'étions plus à une ineptie près.

— Oui, dit-elle d'un air absent. Tu auras bien l'occasion de les rencontrer un jour.

— Ah. Je vais survivre, alors ? fis-je, sarcastique.

— Parce que tu devais mourir ? Je n'ai aucune intention de te tuer, Sameen.

Elle me regardait avec un étonnement sincère. Je commençais à en avoir sérieusement marre de cet échange qui n'avait ni queue ni tête: «C'est ce que tu as dit à Tao avant de lui charcuter le bras ?

— Bien sûr que non. Mais il fallait que je vérifie quelque chose.», répondit-elle en observant le cadavre. «D'ailleurs, je devrais avoir la réponse dans quelques heures.», ajouta-t-elle d'un air pensif. C'était le moment ou jamais. Je bandai mes muscles et pris appui sur le mur derrière moi. Je profitai de l'élan pour lui bondir dessus. Elle tomba à la renverse et nous roulâmes sur le sol poussiéreux de la cave. Je pris rapidement le dessus et l'immobilisa à terre. Ma nuque me faisait affreusement mal, mais prise par l'envie furieuse de survivre et d'étriper la femme que j'agrippais, je l'ignorai royalement. Allongée sur le dos, elle ne se débattait pas. Pire, elle semblait prendre du plaisir dans notre lutte. Mes mains se resserrèrent sur sa nuque, et elle se mit à sourire. Son expression était déconcertante. Sur son visage, ce n'était ni la peur, ni la douleur qui s'affichaient, mais un sentiment d'une toute autre nature. L'euphorie.

— Tu as un sacré problème dans la tête, hein ? fis-je en serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais. Elle se mit à rire franchement. Je serrai davantage, mais j'aurais tout aussi bien pu la chatouiller jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive: «C'est quoi ton truc, tu aimes la douleur c'est ça ?

— Elle fait partie du job de toute façon. Mais oui, je peux l'aimer. Dans certains cas.», dit-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. Cette conne était en train de s'exciter toute seule. «Putain de névrosée...

— Ce n'est pas moi qui chevauche des inconnus.», murmura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les miennes. Elle les écarta sans effort: «Et il est temps d'arrêter notre petit jeu, je le crains.» Je résistai aussi fort qu'il m'était possible de le faire. En vain. Elle se redressa tranquillement, comme si j'avais pesé dix grammes. Elle se releva d'un coup et m'entraîna dans son élan. Le rebord de la table cogna durement contre le bas de mon dos, m'occasionnant une ecchymose supplémentaire parmi celles que j'avais sûrement déjà. Un grognement, mélange de frustration et de douleur, s'échappa de ma gorge. Il ne fit que renforcer son sentiment de domination sur la situation. Et sur moi.

— J'aurais vraiment voulu continuer, Sameen. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

C'était à son tour désormais de me serrer la gorge, sans égard pour la nouvelle douleur qu'elle me provoquait, ni pour l'ancienne dont elle était l'origine. Je serrai les dents et la fixai des yeux. Jamais la haine n'avait autant brûlé en moi: «Fais-le.», lâchai-je sans sourciller. Un bref instant d'hésitation, fugace. Non, c'était probablement mon imagination. Elle me tenait désormais, aucune raison qu'elle se ravise. Elle relâcha brièvement sa prise, desserrant légèrement la tension qu'elle exerçait sur ma gorge: «Ton cœur... Il ne change pas. Provocatrice même face à la mort...», murmura-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Fascinée ? Peu importe, je n'en avais plus rien à faire: «Alors, vas-y ?

— Ce n'est pas... », commença-t-elle doucement avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Elle détourna immédiatement la tête et huma l'air. «D'accord, ça ce n'était pas prévu. Il va falloir...» Je ne perdis pas une seconde et me libérai d'un mouvement d'épaule. Profitant de sa déconcentration, j'attrapai la scie derrière moi. J'effectuai un mouvement circulaire et les dents de la scie lui lacérèrent le ventre. Le sang gicla entre nous. Elle retomba à genoux, les mains serrées sur son ventre. Le hurlement qui emplit la cave à ce moment-là ? Un carillon de bonheur à mes oreilles. Je ne perdis pas de temps et m'enfuis: j'avais passé beaucoup trop de temps dans cette putain de cave.

**Ending theme: The hand that feeds (Nine Inch Nails)**  
[U N D Y I N G ☆ P L A Y L I S T (chap 1-20)](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVK9IvXATB8j6fGgRYH2MkeJP02Z1L0Sc)


	5. Violent, primaire, ardent.

****

#### ✞ VIOLENT, PRIMAIRE, ARDENT. ✞

****

* * *

Je déambulais dans les rues sombres de la ville. La fraîcheur du vent me provoqua un frisson, et je resserrai les pans de mon sweat-shirt contre moi. Il faisait froid pour une nuit d'été et il devait être assez tard car il n'y avait pas une seule silhouette en vue. Je n'avais pas de moyen immédiat de le vérifier, l'autre psychopathe m'ayant volé mon téléphone portable. J'avançai péniblement, la main rabattue sur ma nuque qui était devenue fiévreuse. Un panneau à l'angle de la rue me permit de m'orienter. Je savais où j'étais. Kinns Avenue.

Je décidai de quitter les rues pour le métro. En continuant le long de l'avenue, je trouverais une bouche de métro. Je la connaissais pour l'avoir déjà empruntée à plusieurs reprises. Je portai la main à ma nuque, puis m'appuyai contre la façade d'un magasin de sport pour reprendre mon souffle. Je sentis sous mes doigts devenus poisseux en raison du sang qui maculait mon cou deux orifices distincts. La douleur s'aiguisait lorsque je m'attardais dessus.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je pouvais bien formuler des hypothèses irrationnelles pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé ce soir, mais je refusais la simple possibilité qu'elles existent. Ce n'était pas possible. Je serrai les dent puis renforçai ma pression sur ma blessure. Si je perdais trop de sang... ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour m'évanouir. À en juger par les blessures que j'avais dû lui infliger, l'autre timbrée n'avait pas pu survivre, mais mieux valait rester prudente...

J'aperçus une cabine téléphonique à quelques mètres. Parfait. J'appellerais des renforts, j'indiquerais l'emplacement de la cave et je donnerais son signalement afin que toutes les putains de patrouilles à la ronde la recherchent. J'accélérai le pas et l'effort me provoqua un nouveau pic de douleur. Mais le grognement qui suivit n'avait rien à voir avec l'élancement constant que je ressentais. Je me mordis la lèvre. Il était en rapport avec elle. Avec le sentiment d'humiliation dans lequel elle m'avait plongée au cours des dernières heures et qui ne m'avait plus quittée depuis.

En passant près de la vitrine d'une boutique de vêtements, dont le propriétaire avait sciemment ou non laissé les spots d'éclairage allumés, j'aperçus brièvement mon reflet: les yeux cernés, le visage crispé, les mèches brunes de ma chevelure en désordre collées par la sueur sur ma peau qui, d'ordinaire mate, était maintenant d'une pâleur extrême. _Une vraie reine de beauté..._ ironisai-je pour moi-même. Je rabattis la capuche du sweat-shirt et repris mon chemin.

La cabine téléphonique n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Je forçai l'allure, ignorant la douleur. J'avais toujours été sportive. Me confronter aux autres, un moyen de mesurer ma propre force et de m'évaluer. J'aimais l'action, l'exploit physique et le dépassement de soi. J'aimais les armes à feu et la sensation de pouvoir qu'elles procurent... là tout de suite, mon G22 me manquait cruellement. En approchant de la cabine téléphonique, je songeai que mes heures d'exercice physique s'avéraient bien utiles. Un mouvement bref de l'autre côté de la rue attira mon attention. Je m'immobilisai.

Je ne distinguais pas clairement l'inconnu qui se mouvait dans l'obscurité, mais il se dirigeait vers moi. Je n'avais pas le temps de fuir. La main toujours posée sur ma blessure au cou, je cherchais de l'autre une arme, un objet, n'importe quoi qui me permettrait de me défendre. Mes doigts touchèrent la surface rêche du mur de briques dans mon dos. J'étais prise au piège.

L'homme qui émana des ombres n'avait pourtant rien de menaçant. La tension dans mes muscles se relâcha lorsque je vis le visage avenant de celui qui m'interpella: «Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas une cigarette ?» Souriant, poli, l'homme attendait patiemment que je lui réponde. Il s'exprimait avec un fort accent britannique. Mais ce soir, plus rien ne me semblait normal et ma méfiance était décuplée. Je me tassai dans les ombres derrière moi, l'empêchant de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Je ne voulais surtout pas lui laisser entrevoir ma blessure au cou.

— Non, désolée. Je ne fume pas.

— Ah. Dommage pour moi.

Il haussa les épaules et me sourit à nouveau. Il fit un pas de plus dans ma direction: «Pardonnez-moi, mais vous ne semblez pas en forme. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

— Soirée alcoolisée. Ça va aller... répondis-je en reculant davantage.

— Vous en êtes certaine ? Je peux vous appeler un taxi.», insista l'homme.

Un téléphone portable. Je relevai la tête et tentai d'atténuer l'empressement dans ma voix: «Je peux utiliser votre téléphone ?

— Bien sûr ! Vous voulez appeler un ami ? Le voici.», répondit l'homme en me tendant l'appareil mobile. Contrairement à moi, il n'était absolument pas méfiant. J'aurais très bien pu l'agresser en pleine rue, sans témoin. Lui dérober son téléphone, dont j'estimai la valeur à plusieurs centaines de dollars lorsque je le pris en main, ou pire encore. Le téléphone n'était même pas verrouillé. Je commençai à composer le numéro de la permanence du commissariat. Je n'étais pas proche de Fusco au point d'avoir mémorisé son numéro. J'étais en passe de valider l'appel lorsqu'un choc violent me propulsa contre le mur de briques. J'entendis un craquement. C'était mon dos.

Je retombai inanimée sur le trottoir. _Pas ma soirée..._ songeai-je tandis que la douleur du choc m'élançait de plus en plus. Je cherchai l'homme: introuvable. Tout comme son téléphone portable. Puis j'aperçus l'appareil mobile non loin sur le pavé. L'écran diffusait un faible halo de couleur bleue. Il fonctionnait encore. _Allez..._ pensai-je en rampant sur le sol. Je progressais à la vitesse d'un escargot. Le téléphone n'était pas bien loin, mais chaque centimètre me demandait un effort incommensurable.

Je touchais presque au but. Encore quelques centimètres... et ce fut bon. Le soulagement m'envahit lorsque mes doigts se refermèrent sur l'appareil. Je recommençai rapidement à composer le numéro de la permanence. La chaussure de cuir noir qui apparut soudainement à côté de l'appareil m'enleva définitivement tout espoir d'y parvenir. L'homme ramassa le téléphone et le plaça dans la poche du pantalon de costume qu'il portait. Il s'agenouilla près de moi:

— Ce n'est pas bien. Vous étiez supposée appeler un ami, pas la police.

Je tournai péniblement la tête vers lui. Mon corps était douloureux, malmené comme jamais: «Ce sont des amis. D'une certaine manière.», répondis-je avec un sourire ironique. L'homme à l'accent britannique hocha la tête, puis l'inclina sur le côté de manière à ce que je puisse le voir clairement: «Vous devriez peut-être changer d'amis ?» Son expression restait aussi avenante qu'au début, sans aucune trace de menace dans la voix.

Baignant dans un océan de douleur, je songeai qu'il s'agissait juste de la continuité logique des choses. La soirée de l'étrange ne faisait que se prolonger. Ou alors, j'étais chez moi, sacrément ravagée par l'alcool et perdue dans les cauchemars nocturnes qui pouvaient aller avec. Mais pour l'instant, le cauchemar me semblait affreusement réel. L'homme se rapprocha davantage: «Vous savez, on ne sélectionne que les meilleurs.

— On ? Qui ça, _on_ ? demandai-je entre deux inspirations de souffrance.

— Vos nouveaux amis. Si vous le voulez bien.», répondit-il avec son sourire avenant. Il tira ensuite sur le col de mon sweat-shirt, dévoilant ma blessure au cou. La morsure du vent glacé de la nuit réveilla la douleur qui s'ajouta à toutes les autres. Je n'allais pas tarder à m'évanouir. «Mais ça par contre, c'est un problème.», ajouta-t-il d'un ton désapprobateur.

L'homme se redressa. J'entendis le craquement distinctif d'un briquet, puis l'aspiration caractéristique de la cigarette sur laquelle il tirait. Trois aspirations plus tard, il demanda: «Qui est ton maître ?» Je restai silencieuse sur le trottoir sale. De qui est-ce qu'il parlait ? Carter ? L'homme attendit quelques instants avant de reposer la question: «Qui est ton maître ?» Il accompagna cette fois sa demande d'un formidable coup de talon qui me brisa les doigts de la main. Je hurlai dans le silence de la nuit tandis qu'il reposait sa question sans se soucier de la douleur qu'il m'occasionnait.

Il me retourna sur le dos sans effort. Je pouvais maintenant distinguer clairement son visage qui se penchait au-dessus du mien, malgré le voile rouge qui s'étirait devant mes yeux désormais. Il soupira: «Du genre résistant. Conforme aux renseignements. Nous devrions peut-être corser un peu les choses ? Pour vous rendre plus loquace. Qu'en dites-vous ?» Sa question n'en était pas une, de toute évidence, car il plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de la veste de son costume pour en tirer un couteau. Voyant que mon attention était fixée sur l'arme, il s'empressa de préciser: «Oh, ça ? C'est une perce-maille. J'y tiens beaucoup, et ce n'est pas seulement pour son ouvrage délicat. Vous le verriez si vous n'étiez pas dans cet état. Elle peut transpercer n'importe quoi.» Il se mit à sourire avant d'ajouter: «Et n'importe qui.» Il enfonça la lame dans mon bas-ventre, chassant toute forme de logique de mes pensées. Tout ce que je pouvais ressentir, c'était la douleur. Et rien d'autre. Il appuya sur le pommeau de l'arme et la fit tournoyer. Les larmes me brouillèrent la vue.

Je m'étais toujours perçue comme étant quelqu'un de particulièrement résistant. Bonne condition physique, mental d'acier, volonté de fer. Autant d'éléments qui m'avaient poussée à entrer dans les forces de l'ordre. Mais ce soir-là... Mon esprit se mit à tourner dans tous les sens, à l'image de la lame qu'il orientait dans ma chair. De cet endroit enfoui dans mes souvenirs où, petite, je me réfugiais lorsque...

Le mouvement circulaire s'arrêta soudainement. L'homme s'interrompit et releva la tête: «Ah. Nous ne sommes plus seuls.» Il enfonça une dernière fois la lame avant de l'extraire de mon bas-ventre. Il prit soin de le faire avec toute la lenteur du monde. Je ne fis rien pour retenir le râle de douleur qui s'échappait de ma gorge en même temps que la lame quittait mon corps. Il se pencha au-dessus de mon visage, et murmura: «Le Samaritain a un message: Rejoins-moi, ou ils mourront tous.» L'instant d'après, ce n'était plus son visage que je percevais au-dessus du mien, mais la lune dans le ciel étoilé de New York.

Le vent glissait sur ma peau découverte. Froid et implacable. Je n'avais même plus la force de rabattre mon t-shirt. Je restais ainsi, exposée sur le trottoir, saignant de part et d'autre. Tout allait donc s'arrêter ici. Comme ça. Maintenant. Je voulus rire de dépit, mais la douleur me tenaillait beaucoup trop pour que je puisse m'octroyer ce luxe. Je contemplais le ciel sombre et la lune qui accompagneraient mes derniers instants quand deux bras frêles me soulevèrent, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

— Merde ! fit la voix que je ne connaissais désormais que trop bien.

La psychopathe avait donc survécu. Je songeai que le destin semblait vraiment vouloir régler ses comptes avec moi ce soir tandis qu'elle me reposait délicatement sur le sol.

— Sameen ? Regarde-moi, Sameen !

Je tournai mon regard vidé de toute force vers la silhouette qui m'appelait sans arrêt. Elle me fixait de ses yeux noisette et formait des mots que je n'entendais pas avec cette bouche aux lèvres anormalement écarlates. Elle me prit par les épaules, puis ajusta la pression de ses mains en appuyant le moins fort possible: «Qui t'a fait ça ? Réponds-moi Sameen, qui t'a fait ça ?» Je souris à travers le brouillard de douleur qui m'aveuglait. Elle se foutait de la gueule du monde ou quoi ? J'avais envie de lui crier que c'était elle. Et c'était à moitié vrai: elle était responsable d'une partie de la douleur qui me traversait. Responsable de la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Je parvins à articuler la seule réponse que j'estimais lui devoir:

— Ne m'appelle pas... comme ça.

— Je...

Elle resta interdite, à genoux sur le trottoir. Son expression changea et devint plus brutale: «On n'a vraiment pas le temps pour ça !» Puis elle secoua la tête et se reprit: «D'accord... Shaw, qui t'a fait ça ? Une femme, blonde peut-être, avec des...» Je ne l'entendais déjà pratiquement plus. Mon esprit s'envolait et avec lui, le souffle de vie qui me restait. C'était la lune qui captivait toutes mes pensées désormais. Sphérique et pleine à l'origine, seule sa partie visible apparaissait, en forme de croissant. La partie plus sombre, quant à elle, restait cachée. Je la voyais pourtant si clairement...

Au loin, loin de mes considérations mentales, des pans de phrase me parvinrent : «... et merde. Je n'ai plus le choix. Je ne l'ai plus.» J'entendis un bruissement, et le vêtement chaud retomba sur moi. Elle avait enlevé son blouson de cuir. Je n'allais pas l'admettre, certainement pas pour moi-même et encore moins à voix haute, mais la sensation était extrêmement plaisante. Je tournai les yeux vers son corps frêle, désormais en t-shirt, et mon regard se figea: aucune trace de blessure.

Si son t-shirt portait les stigmates de notre lutte, à en juger par les traces de lacération qui avaient déchiré le textile, ce n'était pas le cas de son ventre. Je levai un regard interloqué sur elle, mais elle ne me prêtait aucune attention. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, puis se mordit le poignet jusqu'au sang. Ce qui suivit me révulsa. Elle posa son poignet sur ma bouche: «Ouvre la bouche. Bois mon sang, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, bois !», me supplia-t-elle d'un ton pressant. Je me débattis, faiblement, mais je me débattis autant qu'il m'était possible de le faire compte tenu de ma situation. J'exprimai tout mon dégoût et le refus d'obtempérer en secouant la tête.

Elle appuya davantage et força l'ouverture de mes lèvres. J'avais des envies de meurtre. Je n'étais nullement en position d'imposer quoi que ce soit, mais le regard meurtrier que je lui lançais devait être assez éloquent, car elle ajouta: «Merde, Shaw ! Sérieusement ? J'essaie de te sauver la vie, alors écoute-moi et bois !» Je la fixai en projetant autant de haine qu'il m'était humainement possible de le faire. Elle baissa les épaules: «Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas le faire, mais s'il te plaît... Fais-moi confiance, Shaw...» Voyant que j'essayais de lui répondre, elle retira son poignet, libérant ainsi ma bouche. Je m'approchai autant que possible de son visage, puis je pris soin d'articuler lentement, tout en évitant d'avaler la moindre goutte de son sang: «Jamais.»

Elle avala sa salive, et nous restâmes ainsi, à nous jauger du regard. Les yeux fixés sur ce qui ne pourrait jamais changer. Elle se mordit finalement la lèvre et sourit tristement: «Provocatrice même face à la mort, hein ?» Puis elle se redressa: «Très bien. Tu l'auras cherché. » Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi, sans aucun égard pour mes blessures, les mains de part et d'autre de ma tête. _Cette timbrée va me tuer..._ songeai-je tandis qu'elle s'approchait de mon visage. Je m'y attendais. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me tue, ou qu'elle me morde, peu importe le délire dans lequel elle était. Je m'y attendais. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Lorsque son visage fut à quelques centimètres du mien, ses yeux noisettes s'emparèrent de moi. C'était la même sensation qu'auparavant, mais cette fois-ci... les vitrines, l'asphalte, la lune, le vent, la douleur... tout s'évanouit autour de moi. Je n'avais conscience de rien d'autre que les deux pupilles ambrées, désormais luminescentes, qui me fascinaient plus que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde. Et il y eut la voix.

— Je t'ordonne de boire mon sang.

Sensuelle, séductrice, impérative: il fallait lui obéir. Il le fallait. C'était urgent, déchirant, irrépressible. Un désir absolu que je devais combler. Pour elle comme pour moi. Sans réfléchir, j'accueillis presque fiévreusement la peau qui se collait contre mes lèvres. Et je suçai aussi fort que possible. Le sang coula dans ma bouche, chaud et puissant. Pourquoi l'avais-je refusé avant ? Je l'ignorais. Dès les premières gorgées, un sentiment d'extase comparable à nul autre s'empara de moi. Au-dessus de moi, ma maîtresse n'était pas dans un meilleur état. L'extase s'emparait d'elle aussi. Je le savais, je le sentais car j'avais désormais une conscience plus claire de son être. Je sentais chaque battement de cœur, chaque pulsation de sang battre contre moi.

C'était une forme de désir que je ne connaissais pas. Violent, primaire, ardent. J'aspirai davantage. «D... doucement, Shaw. Pas si fort.», haleta-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le trottoir à l'aide de son coude. Mais je ne l'écoutais plus. L'injonction m'avait frappée de plein fouet: je devais boire. Mes forces revenaient peu à peu, et je me redressai lentement, accrochée à son poignet et au liquide vital qui en découlait. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Il en fallait, encore et encore. Elle s'approcha de ma nuque, précisément à l'endroit où elle m'avait mordue, puis inspira fortement. Je ne la voyais pas, mais je savais ce qu'elle voulait. Je ressentais chacune de ses envies aussi clairement que si elle me les avait formulées à voix haute. Ses lèvres se collèrent contre mon cou. Puis elles s'entrouvrirent. Sa langue était chaude et douce à la fois.

Je sentais son envie profonde de me mordre à son tour. À son souffle chaud, aux battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient contre ma poitrine, dans mon esprit, dans mes tempes. Nous étions étrangement liées désormais, et je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer. Je ne le voulais pas. Seul le sang, son sang, occupait mes pensées. J'aspirai plus fort encore, et elle soupira: «Ça... suffit. Arrête.» Je continuai malgré tout, malgré elle, malgré moi. Je sentis la pointe acérée de ses crocs — car j'étais désormais consciente de leur présence même sans les apercevoir — m'effleurer la nuque. Elle se détacha de quelques millimètres à peine, puis murmura à nouveau: «Shaw... arrête. C'est interdit, je n'aurais pas dû te...» Elle poussa un râle presque inhumain tandis que je m'accrochais désespérément à elle, à son sang que je désirais désormais plus que tout, puis frappa soudainement le pavé de sa main libre: «ARRÊTE !», m'intima-t-elle en plongeant ses pupilles anormalement luminescentes dans les miennes. Et tout s'arrêta.

Merde alors. Les vampires existaient bien.

**Ending theme: Six Shooter (Coyote kisses)**  
[U N D Y I N G ☆ P L A Y L I S T (chap 1-20)](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVK9IvXATB8j6fGgRYH2MkeJP02Z1L0Sc)


	6. Un lien étrange

****

#### ✞ UN LIEN ETRANGE ✞

****

* * *

— Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Je lui répétais la même question alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer en rasant les murs. Elle se déplaçait rapidement, toujours devant moi. Un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule me permit de me rassurer sur ma santé mentale. Le trou béant qu'elle avait laissé sur le trottoir à l'aide de son poing me le confirmait sans hésitation: je ne rêvais pas.

Je me sentais mieux, mais je n'étais pas en forme olympique pour autant. Ma nuque m'élançait, et mon dos tout comme mon bas-ventre restaient douloureux. Je soulevai le bas de mon t-shirt; j'aperçus la plaie qui semblait moins effrayante, mais qui me faisait tout de même un mal de chien. Elle se retourna, puis baissa les yeux sur ma blessure: «Laisse, ça va se refermer tout seul. Il faut qu'on quitte les rues, maintenant.

— Pour aller où ?

— Dans le métro. Pas par là, suis-moi.», dit-elle en m'empoignant le bras.

Je me dégageai brusquement, puis m'arrêtai au beau milieu du trottoir: «Soit tu m'expliques tout de suite, soit on se sépare maintenant. C'était quoi ça, tout à l'heure ?» J'avais pris l'expression menaçante que je prenais lorsque j'interrogeais des suspects récalcitrants. Ça ne fonctionnait pas du tout avec elle. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, l'air presque agacé: «Je sais que tu dois avoir des milliers de questions, et je te promets d'y répondre, mais pas maintenant. Pas ici.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

— Shaw...

— Qu'est-ce que tu es ? insistai-je en haussant le ton.

— Tu sais ce que je suis.», répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Je restai immobile et silencieuse. Sans le dire, elle venait de me confirmer que je n'étais pas folle. Elle venait également de m'ouvrir les yeux sur une réalité dont je n'avais pas idée avant cette nuit. Avant elle. Et je lui en voulais pour ça. Ma vie de solitaire me convenait parfaitement. Me lever le matin, aller au boulot, résoudre des enquêtes, arrêter les criminels, m'en boire une bonne et terminer avec une belle gueule ramassée dans un bar. Ça, c'était la journée parfaite. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

— Oh, vraiment ? fit-elle, sarcastique. Et qu'en est-il du vide à l'intérieur de toi ? Celui qui te prend quand tu t'endors, quand tu te réveilles, celui qui ne te quitte jamais ? Le rush dont tu as besoin et que tu n'as jamais trouvé dans ta vie ? Ça aussi, c'est parfait ?

Les mots me frappaient aussi durement qu'un jet de pierres. Pas parce qu'ils me blessaient, mais parce qu'ils visaient juste. Terriblement juste. Je n'avais jamais évoqué ce sentiment, pas même durant nos sessions quotidiennes. Je fronçai les sourcils en réalisant que je n'avais jamais formulé ces pensées à voix haute. Elle y avait pourtant répondu.

— Attends, tu viens de lire dans mes pensées ou bien...

— C'est à cause du sang, dit-elle en se détournant de moi. Il nous lie, et je peux percevoir ce que tu ressens. Tout comme tu peux le sentir pour moi.

— Tu veux dire que...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, l'effet s'amenuise. Dans vingt-quatre heures, il n'y aura plus rien. Allons-y maintenant.», coupa-t-elle en observant le ciel.

Elle m'incita à avancer d'un mouvement de la tête. Je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements, encore moins cette attitude impérative qu'elle se permettait d'adopter avec moi. Je restai résolument campée sur ma position, au propre comme au figuré: «Je n'irai nulle part tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu. Qui es-tu ? Tu étais au courant pour le numéro de sécurité sociale, je veux savoir comment. Tu as mentionné Decima et tu as dit que tu savais ce qu'ils me voulaient, alors je t'écoute ? Et qu'est-ce que tu sais sur le Samaritain ?

— Pendant que tu y es, demande-moi le tirage de la loterie ?

— Tu le connais ?

— Bien sûr que non ? Je suis un vampire, pas une voyante ! Mais ce que je vois, c'est que tu es en danger ici. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, tu seras en sécurité.

— Avec toi ?», lâchai-je avec un rire sarcastique.

J'ignorai volontairement la précision qu'elle venait de faire sur son état. Vampire. Elle avait prononcé le terme. Je le savais, je m'en doutais même si je refusais d'y croire, mais la verbalisation rimait fortement avec la validation de cette nouvelle dimension. Elle soupira: «Tu ne vas pas lâcher le morceau, hein ?

— Je pense pas, non. Je peux être très...

— Têtue ? Entêtée ? Butée ? Obstinée ? demanda-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts.

— Déterminée.

— Eh bien, tu n'es pas la seule à l'être.», fit-elle en avançant vers moi.

J'eus à peine le temps de percevoir le mouvement qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle se déplaça. Comme un courant d'air. Elle était soudainement apparue tout près de moi, à deux centimètres de mon visage. Et le phénomène étrange se manifesta de nouveau. Ses yeux noisette se teintèrent de façon anormale, devenant luminescents dans l'obscurité ambiante. Elle prononça les mots suivants: «Shaw, je t'ordonne de me suivre.»

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Je la regardais sans bouger, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Rien. Elle me prit par les épaules et recommença, appuyant sur chaque syllabe cette fois-ci. Toujours rien. Je l'entendis marmonner tout bas: «Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe...» La situation commençait à m'amuser, à défaut de pouvoir m'effrayer. Sans masquer l'ironie dans ma voix, je lui demandai: «Un problème ?

— Ça devrait fonctionner. Tout à l'heure, tu as...» Elle s'interrompit, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose, puis lâcha mes épaules : «Je vois. C'est parce que tu étais dans un état d'extrême faiblesse.

— Je ne suis pas faible.», répondis-je avec froideur.

Elle releva la tête et sourit, ignorant totalement mon dernier commentaire: « Bon. Je ne peux pas utiliser le lien du sang sur toi tant que tu n'es pas à l'article de la mort. Je sens que ça va être drôle.

— Le lien du sang ?

— Il se crée lorsqu'un vampire et un humain échangent leur sang.

— On n'a pas vraiment échangé. Tu as plutôt _pris_.

— Un détail, Shaw. Ce n'est pas le moment de chipoter.

— Un détail ?»

Je répétai malgré moi en arquant le sourcil: «Un détail ? Tu réalises que tu m'as droguée, kidnappée, séquestrée et agressée ? Putain, rien que pour ça, tu prendrais déjà des siècles de prison dans les dents !

— Je t'ai aussi sauvé la vie. Pourquoi ce détail-là n'est pas mentionné ? se défendit-elle mollement.

— Okay, premièrement: je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée. Je me débrouille très bien toute seule, je l'ai toujours fait. Deuxièmement, c'est toi qui m'a mise en difficulté. Toi, et personne d'autre.

— Oh, tu admets que tu étais en situation de faiblesse alors ? fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

— J'admets que...», commençai-je lentement.

Je m'arrêtai. Cette femme me rendait chèvre, et pas de la meilleure des manières. Je me massai les tempes: «Est-ce que tu as un nom, au moins ? J'imagine que Caroline Turing n'existe pas ?

— Elle existe, c'est une psychologue spécialisée dans le suivi de jeunes policiers inexpérimentés qui ont subi des traumatismes. Comme toi.

— Je ne suis pas inexpérimentée. Et je n'ai pas subi de traumatisme.

— D'accord, d'accord. Drapeau blanc.», dit-elle en levant les mains.

Elle s'avança et me tendit la main, tout sourire. Ces lèvres écarlates n'avaient donc jamais l'air normales ? Elle se présenta: «Je m'appelle Root. Enchantée, Shaw.

— C'est quoi, ce nom ? Encore un bobard, c'est ça ? Tu... Bref, je veux pas le savoir.», dis-je en détournant la tête. J'attendis quelques secondes afin que ma colère redescende. Elle ne s'atténua pas. Je la fixai d'un regard noir. «Je te préviens, Root. La prochaine fois qu'on se croise, je te tue.», menaçai-je d'un ton sans équivoque. Root resta ainsi, la main tendue dans le vide.

Elle me contempla d'un air presque triste, si tant est que les gens de son espèce puissent être en mesure de ressentir ce sentiment. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, elle regarda le ciel puis déclara: «D'accord, Shaw. Comme tu voudras. De toute façon, le soleil va bientôt se lever et comme tu t'en doutes, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester dans les parages. Je ne peux pas non plus t'obliger à me suivre. Je peux juste te dire que tu es en danger, en danger de mort, et je ne peux pas assurer ta protection si tu ne viens pas avec moi.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. C'est moi qui protège, je suis flic tu te rappelles ?», répliquai-je aussitôt.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et inspira longuement. Elle resta quelques minutes sans rien dire, puis déclara: «Très bien. Alors on va procéder autrement: suis-moi, et je te promets de t'aider pour ton enquête. Je t'aiderai pour le Samaritain.

— Alors tu sais quelque chose ? demandai-je avec un regain d'intérêt.

— On peut le dire. Viens avec moi, et tu sauras tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Marché conclu ?», proposa-t-elle.

Root me tendait de nouveau la main. Je réfléchis rapidement. L'enquête sur le Samaritain piétinait. Personne n'était en mesure d'établir son profil et si elle ne mentait pas, ce dont je doutais tout de même, Root pouvait m'apporter des éléments supplémentaires. Je n'écartais pas la possibilité que le Samaritain appartienne à la même espèce... _Dis le mot, Shaw. Dis-le !_ pensai-je à part pour moi-même. Je n'excluais pas la possibilité que le Samaritain puisse être un vampire. Et si c'était le cas... le concours de Root pourrait s'avérer très utile. Il fallait que j'en apprenne plus sur eux. Elle n'était sûrement pas la seule. Et l'homme à l'accent britannique...

— Okay, Root. On va faire comme ça pour l'instant. Mais au premier coup de pute que tu me fais...

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de te trahir, Shaw. Maintenant, suis-moi... s'il te plaît ? ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant la tension se former sur mes traits. J'ignorai l'expression de contentement qui s'était peinte sur son visage lorsque je lui serrai la main. Elle se détourna promptement. «Bon, il va falloir se dépêcher. Le soleil va bientôt se lever.

— Alors c'est comme dans les films ? Tu flambes au soleil ?», demandai-je avec un sourire satisfait tout en la suivant.

Elle m'enjoignit à tourner à l'angle de la rue. Elle avait ignoré ma question et ce détail n'était pas anodin: elle avait des faiblesses, j'en prenais bonne note. La bouche de métro était visible à quelques centaines de mètres. Ses traits se détendirent lorsque nous entrâmes dans l'ouverture souterraine.

De mon côté, je mémorisais mentalement le chemin que nous étions en train de prendre. Le panneau d'indication nous informa que le prochain train serait en gare dans trois minutes. Root s'appuya contre un distributeur de friandises. «Disons que le bronzage n'est pas une option pour moi.», déclara-t-elle soudainement alors que je réfléchissais sur mon choix de friandise.

J'appuyai sur le bouton qui me permettrait d'obtenir une barre chocolatée: je n'avais rien avalé depuis des heures et j'étais affamée. «Et c'est mortel ?», demandai-je d'un air absent tandis que la barre chocolatée _Nutty Nuts_ que j'avais sélectionnée s'avançait lentement, poussée par le ressort. Elle eut un sourire énigmatique, et la voix d'annonce résonna dans la rame, indiquant que le train arriverait bientôt.

La barre chocolatée s'arrêta pile contre la vitre, me narguant davantage que l'être inqualifiable qui attendait à côté de moi. Je frappai le distributeur: «Bordel, je déteste ça !» Root se mit à rire. Elle passa le bras au-dessus de ma tête, et cogna rapidement contre le distributeur. Plusieurs friandises, dont trois que je n'aimais pas, tombèrent dans le bac. «Oui, Shaw. Le soleil est mortel pour nous.», murmura-t-elle avec ce sourire que je ne supportais pas.

Je savais qu'il prenait sa source dans le fait qu'elle s'estimait plus puissante que moi, malgré l'information qu'elle venait de me communiquer. Et cet état de fait m'irritait au plus haut point. Je ramassai rageusement la barre chocolatée, puis la délivrai de son enveloppe plastique d'un coup sec. «C'est bon à savoir.», lâchai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme si elle tentait de retenir un éclat de rire, ce qui redoubla mon irritation. Je n'eus pas à lui répondre, car le train venait d'arriver en gare. Je la suivis dans la rame, prenant bien soin de noter la ligne sur laquelle nous étions et surtout la direction du métro. La rame était déserte, à l'exception d'un homme qui dormait — un sans-abri visiblement — affalé sur un siège isolé à l'extrême opposé. Il sentait l'alcool, l'urine et le vomi. Je plissai du nez: «Putain...

— Mh... je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne resterons pas longtemps.», indiqua Root qui s'asseyait sur un siège.

Je pris place en face d'elle. Elle me regardait sans rien dire, de cet air amusé qu'elle avait depuis que je m'étais réveillée dans la cave. _Root, hein..._ songeai-je en mâchant une première bouchée de barre chocolatée. Elle n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec Caroline Turing. Je pris le temps de la détailler réellement pour la première fois. Elle était toujours aussi élancée, bien qu'assise, et si frêle... Mais — j'avais pu en faire l'expérience personnellement — sa constitution physique ne révélait en rien la force surhumaine qu'elle avait. Et qu'elle dissimulait bien sous cet air angélique. Elle avait revêtu son blouson de cuir noir, et gardait ses longues jambes recouvertes d'un jean bleu croisées devant elle. En prenant note de sa paire de boots, je songeai qu'elle n'avait effectivement aucun lien avec Caroline Turing et ses tailleurs cintrés. Elle hocha la tête, amusée: «Tu admires la vue ?

— Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que je pouvais percevoir ce que tu ressens à cause du... sang. Mais je ne ressens rien. Pourquoi ?», fis-je en ignorant sa remarque.

Elle décroisa les jambes, puis les recroisa à nouveau, changeant de position: «Tu te fermes à moi. Complètement.

— Quoi ?

— Le lien fonctionne dans les deux sens. Je peux percevoir tes émotions parce que je suis totalement ouverte, mais toi... tu ne l'es pas. Alors tu ne ressens rien.

— Impossible.», déclarai-je, catégorique.

La vitre ouverte laissa entrer un courant d'air qui émit un sifflement bruyant. Au loin, le sans-abri grogna et s'enfonça dans sa couverture sale. Root referma la vitre d'un mouvement du bras: «Et pourtant, si. C'est comme un tunnel entre le vampire et l'humain. Imaginons que je sois restée au distributeur. Et que tu aies pris le train seule. Si tu t'arrêtais à la station d'après, et que je te criais quelque chose, tu ne m'entendrais pas. Pour m'entendre, il faudrait que tu m'écoutes.

— Je ne t'entendrais pas parce que tu serais trop loin. C'est tout.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.», répondit Root en riant à moitié.

Elle était en train de se moquer de moi. Je me jurai d'effectuer un maximum de recherches au sujet des vampires dès que je retrouverais un semblant de calme. Et de solitude. Elle se pencha en avant, les mains posées sur ses cuisses qu'elle gardait croisées: «Pour me sentir, il faudrait que tu apprennes à écouter autrement.

— Comment ça ?

— Il faudrait que tu t'ouvres à moi. Comme lorsque tu buvais mon sang. Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas ? Le lien qui nous lie ?

— Qui nous liait. C'est terminé, et je ne ferai plus jamais ça c'est pigé ?

— Oh, tu sais ce qu'on dit : ne jamais dire jamais.», fit-elle en souriant de façon énigmatique. Elle se leva et s'appuya contre la porte de la rame: «C'est presque terminé.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Ta blessure. Elle s'est presque refermée.», dit-elle en la pointant du doigt.

Je n'y songeais même plus. Et c'était vrai. La douleur s'était grandement atténuée. Du sang séché recouvrait le tissu déchiré de mes vêtements, mais je n'avais pas besoin de le vérifier pour m'en assurer. Je pouvais le sentir. Le sang des vampires pouvait donc soigner les blessures. Le sien, en tout cas. Un autre point intéressant à noter... Elle me tira de mes pensées: «Nous allons descendre à la prochaine station.» C'était le terminus.

J'ajoutai cet autre élément à la liste des choses à retenir, et je la suivis hors de la rame lorsque nous descendîmes, laissant derrière nous le sans-abri qui repartait avec le métro en sens inverse. Je m'attendais à ce que l'on quitte l'enceinte du métro, ou que l'on prenne une correspondance, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Root se dirigea tranquillement vers l'abord de la station, puis sauta sur la voie ferrée.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demandai-je, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu des rails, puis revint vers moi. «Oh, pardon. Tu as besoin d'aide pour descendre ?», demanda-t-elle en m'offrant son bras. Je le refusai d'un mouvement de tête exaspéré: «Mais non ! Je veux dire... qu'est-ce que tu fous sur la voie ? Tu es malade ? Je vais pas descendre ?

— C'est problématique, parce que c'est vraiment le chemin. N'aie pas peur, Shaw. Je resterai derrière toi.

— Je n'ai pas peur. Mais c'est du délire ! Et si le métro passe ? J'ai pas envie de mourir écrasée, désolée.», rétorquai-je à l'étrange femme qui m'attendait sur les rails.

Root baissa les épaules et sourit, ce qui m'irrita davantage. Je fronçai les sourcils: «Je n'ai pas peur. Je comprends pas pourquoi on doit passer par là, c'est tout.

— C'est le seul moyen d'aller là où je t'emmène. Enfin, il y en d'autres mais compte tenu du soleil, je suis obligée de passer par le métro.», expliqua-t-elle.

Je la regardais tout en secouant la tête. Tout. Cette cinglée m'aura réellement fait faire tout et n'importe quoi. Elle s'approcha, les mains derrière le dos. «Et si quelqu'un ne nous avait pas fait perdre autant de temps... on ne serait pas forcées de passer par là.», ajouta-t-elle avec son petit sourire en coin.

Je retins le soupir d'exaspération qui montait dans ma gorge. Sans la quitter des yeux, je sautai à bas de la station et atterrit près des rails. Son sourire se renforça, et elle me désigna le chemin d'un geste de la main: «Passe devant ? J'aimerais pouvoir te rattraper au cas où tu trébucherais.»

Je m'exécutai en lui décochant un regard assassin. «Je sais que tu peux marcher seule, mais je n'aimerais pas que tu t'électrocutes sur la voie.», s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter sans cesser de sourire.

Je ne répondis pas.

Nous marchâmes quelques instants sans parler, seul le bruit de nos pas nous répondant dans l'obscurité. Je pouvais sentir son regard s'attarder lourdement dans mon dos. C'était ça, le lien spécial dont elle parlait ? Je pouvais avoir conscience des choses sans les voir ? Je secouai la tête. «Aie confiance, Shaw. Parfois dans la vie, il faut savoir lâcher prise.», chuchota-t-elle derrière moi. Là, dans le noir, perdue dans un monde dont je ne connaissais rien avec pour seul guide un vampire désaxé, c'était exactement ce que j'avais l'impression de faire.

«La ferme...», m'entendis-je murmurer dans les ténèbres.

**Ending theme: Untouchable (Xtortion Audio)**  
[U N D Y I N G ☆ P L A Y L I S T (chap 1-20)](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVK9IvXATB8j6fGgRYH2MkeJP02Z1L0Sc)


	7. Petits secrets entre amies

****

#### ✞ PETITS SECRETS ENTRE AMIES ✞

****

* * *

J'avançais en ligne droite dans le tunnel sombre. De temps à autre, une lampe murale éclairait les alentours et me procurait un minimum de visibilité. Des gravats, de la terre, de la poussière, et une issue invisible qui ne semblait pas pressée d'apparaître. En passant près de la seizième lampe que je décomptais, je me retournai pour vérifier que j'étais bien suivie. Et je l'étais. Root m'emboîtait le pas telle une ombre; elle m'encourageait d'un signe de tête accompagné de ce sourire qui avait le don suprême de déclencher toutes formes d'irritation possibles chez moi. C'était physique, chimique même: je ne la supporterais jamais.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Plus nous progressions à travers le tunnel, plus les lampes s'espaçaient et avec elles, la lumière qui me guidait. Je fus bientôt forcée de m'appuyer d'une manière ou d'une autre sur Root et les sens surhumains dont elle semblait bénéficier. J'effleurai ma hanche, à l'endroit précis où je gardais mon G22. Il me manquait terriblement. Le temps commençait à me sembler long. Depuis combien de temps marchions-nous ? Un quart d'heure ? Une heure ? Plus ?

Je lançai par-dessus mon épaule: «Tu comptes me rendre mon portable un jour ?

— Bien sûr. Attention.», répondit-elle en m'empêchant de tomber sur les rails. J'avais trébuché sur une brique que je n'avais pas vu. Comment, avec cette obscurité ambiante... Pour tuer le temps aussi bien que pour lui soutirer des informations, je lui demandai: «Et comment ça se passe, tu vois dans le noir aussi ?

— Je ne suis pas un chat.

— Non, mais tu arrives à t'orienter comme s'il faisait plein jour. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?»

Elle soupira: «Tu poses beaucoup de questions.

— C'est mon travail, je suis flic. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

— Et quand je te réponds, tu ignores la réponse.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Ça veut dire que tu comprendras lorsque tu auras appris à sentir ton environnement autrement.», répliqua la jeune femme.

Je me concentrai brièvement sur le chemin qui continuait désespérément de s'ouvrir devant moi. _Dans quoi tu t'es fourrée, Shaw..._ pensai-je en me morigénant. Je réalisai que nous n'avions plus croisé de lampes depuis plusieurs mètres. L'obscurité était maintenant totale. Si j'avais été normale, j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou immédiatement.

— C'est plutôt agréable pour moi. D'habitude, les gens paniquent mais toi, tu restes stoïque peu importe la situation. Je t'avoue que j'ai été impressionnée.

— Tu devrais repenser ta couverture de psychologue. Toutes ces sessions et tu n'avais toujours rien compris ? raillai-je.

— Oh, détrompe-toi. Je suis excellente dans ce que je fais. On ne m'a pas choisie par hasard.

— Bon. Vous êtes plusieurs, et si tu as été recrutée, c'est que vous avez une forme d'organisation. Vous êtes nombreux ? déduisis-je platement à voix haute.

Je sentis son approbation avant même qu'elle ne réponde: «Je vois que tu n'as pas été recrutée pour rien non plus. Joli talent de déduction, mademoiselle l'inspecteur.

— Root... commençai-je.

— Mais oui, tu as raison. Nous sommes plusieurs et d'ailleurs, tu es attendue.

— Comment ça ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras bien reçue. Et ce n'est pas ironique.», affirma le vampire aux yeux noisette.

Je secouai la tête. Parfois, elle pouvait se montrer encore plus butée que moi. Elle m'effleura le bras pour me signaler un changement de direction. Elle s'était arrêtée. Je l'entendis se mouvoir dans les ombres autour de moi. Privée de la vue, j'ignorais ce qu'elle cherchait. J'entendis ensuite le grincement d'une porte métallique. Une faible lueur s'échappa de ce qui s'apparentait à un couloir. Avec un grand sourire, elle m'invita à entrer: «Les femmes d'abord.

— Alors entre ? Je te suis.

— Très bien. Tu n'as jamais voulu aborder ça en thérapie, d'ailleurs...», commenta-t-elle en s'engageant dans le couloir. «Ton problème de confiance.», ajouta-t-elle en me voyant lever le sourcil.

— Je n'en ai pas. Je suis méfiante, c'est tout.

— À l'extrême. C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir un problème de confiance, Shaw.

Je commençais à serrer les dents. Intérieurement, je renonçai à toute possibilité pour nous d'avoir un jour une conversation normale. Rien ne l'était entre nous. Elle ne l'était déjà pas, et quant à moi... je ne pouvais décemment pas estimer que j'étais un digne représentant de la race humaine.

— Tu as tort. Tu es plus humaine que tu ne le penses, dit-elle en appuyant sur un interrupteur mural.

Une série de néons accrochés au plafond s'illuminèrent les uns après les autres, me dévoilant un long couloir de service abandonné. Je notai mentalement la disposition des lampes. J'avais compté toutes les lampes depuis que nous étions descendues sur les voies, et je mémorisais toutes les directions qu'elle me faisait prendre. Mieux valait disposer d'un moyen de s'échapper au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. _Je suis juste méfiante, c'est tout !_ songeai-je en ajoutant l'ampoule au-dessus de ma tête à toutes les autres.

— Je pensais que tu te confierais plus facilement... Maintenant que nous sommes proches ? hasarda Root.

— Nous ne sommes pas proches, répliquai-je tout en fusillant du regard le blouson de cuir noir devant moi.

Mon esprit tentait toujours d'effacer le souvenir de l'avenue. Je sentais encore le goût de son sang dans ma gorge, sa texture si particulière, la sensation de sa peau contre mes lèvres et la chaleur inhumaine qu'elle dégageait... Je fermai brièvement les yeux pour oublier plus facilement. Mais le souvenir n'en fut que plus vivace. Chaque seconde restait présente, brûlant comme un incendie puissance quatre dans toutes les particules de mon esprit.

— Tu y penses autant que moi ? chuchota soudainement Root à mon oreille.

Sans réfléchir, je la plaquai brutalement contre le mur, usant de ma jambe pour l'empêcher de bouger. C'était peine perdue compte tenu de sa nature vampirique, puisqu'elle pouvait se dégager sans aucun problème si elle le souhaitait. Mais j'avais agi par réflexe. Et cette manie qu'elle avait d'apparaître dans mon espace vital à tout moment...

— Ah, comme ça ? Là contre le mur ? continua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les briques.

— Root... Même si tu étais le dernier être... vivant sur Terre, ça n'arriverait jamais.

— Tu es sûre ? Pourtant, ce que je sens là en toi...», murmura doucement vampire aux yeux noisette.

Elle s'arrêta, puis ferma les yeux. Elle eut de nouveau cette expression de pure euphorie et son sourire s'élargit: «Bon sang, Shaw...Tu es encore plus animale que moi.

— Mais merde, qu'est-ce que...

— Je te sens.», coupa-t-elle. Elle resserra ses cuisses sur ma jambe, m'empêchant à mon tour de me dégager. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et son regard noisette était baigné de ce sentiment d'extase si particulier: «Je te sens comme jamais et tu le sentiras aussi. Quand tu cesseras de résister.» Je tentai de me dégager. «Ce qui ne sera pas pour tout de suite, visiblement.», souffla Root, amusée.

Elle resta quelques secondes ainsi, à me regarder me débattre, tout en se mordant la lèvre. Puis elle me relâcha brusquement. Sous l'impulsion, je perdis l'équilibre et terminai contre l'autre mur du couloir. Elle eut un sourire de contentement: «Tu sais qu'on va pouvoir jouer très longtemps comme ça ? J'ai tout le temps du monde, après tout.

— Tu es la seule à jouer. Tu es seule dans ton délire.», rétorquai-je froidement. Le ton que j'avais emprunté me paraissait encore plus froid que les briques que je sentais sous mes doigts. Je réalisai dans la foulée qu'ils étaient pratiquement guéris, eux aussi.

— Viens, il faut qu'on y aille.», reprit-elle sans perdre son sourire. Elle se redressa et m'offrit sa main. Je la refusai sans lui jeter un regard.

J'étais furieuse. Envers elle, après moi, contre les circonstances. Avec ma chance légendaire, il avait fallu que je tombe sur le vampire le plus névrosé du lot. J'aurais pu tomber sur un petit vampire sympathique, agréable et poli, et au lieu de ça... _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu débloques ? Putain, sa folie est en train de déteindre sur toi... Reprends-toi, Shaw !_ grondai-je mentalement tandis que Root marchait devant moi. Elle émit un petit rire que j'eus le malheur d'entendre: «Je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien notre fonctionnement. Tu t'imagines que les vampires sont gentils ?»

Putain de lien à la con !

Elle avait vraiment l'intention d'en user et d'en abuser jusqu'à la dernière minute. Je ne pouvais même plus penser librement.

— Bien sûr que si, intervint Root. Tu apprendras à le maîtriser avec le temps. Et je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, je ressens tes émotions. Le reste, ce n'est que de la déduction logique en fonction de la situation. J'aurais fait un bon inspecteur, tu ne penses pas ?

— J'ai un trouble de la personnalité, tu devrais le savoir non ? Je ne ressens pas les émotions.

— Oh chaton, je t'assure qu'elles sont bien là et qu'elles ne sont pas en reste.», dit-elle d'un ton très évocateur.

J'avais envie de la fracasser contre le mur.

Évidemment, le commentaire ne se fit pas attendre: «Mais je t'en prie, je n'attends que ça ?»

Je renonçai. Je ne voulais même pas rebondir sur le qualificatif animalier dont elle m'avait affublée. Pour m'humilier davantage, sans doute. Mieux valait économiser mes forces et ma capacité à encaisser plutôt que de gaspiller mon temps et mon énergie en luttes inutiles.

Cette fois-ci, Root ne commenta pas mon _ressenti_. Au lieu de ça, elle s'arrêta et me prit par le bras: «Attends, Shaw.» Je m'apprêtais à lui sortir une réplique acerbe quand je remarquai l'expression sérieuse de son visage. Elle ne s'amusait plus. Elle scruta les alentours, puis reprit doucement: «Tu te rappelles de notre échange, n'est-ce pas ?

— Putain, Root... commençai-je en m'éloignant déjà.

— Attends ! C'est important. Je veux dire...», coupa-t-elle. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et scruta les tuyaux de canalisation qui longeaient le plafond. «On ne sera plus seules tout à l'heure. On va te poser des questions. Et, comment dire... ce serait vraiment sympa d'éviter de mentionner ce détail. Si possible.», termina-t-elle en joignant les mains à sa supplique.

Je me remémorai l'instant avec réticence. Tout en ignorant les vagues brûlantes qui montaient de part et d'autre dans mon esprit, je me rappelai d'un petit détail. Le détail qu'elle voulait garder caché. _Je rêve..._ pensai-je tout bas. Je savais qu'elle l'avait ressenti, et j'espérais même que ce soit le cas: «Tu te fous de moi ? Tu es en train de me demander un service ?

— Pas vraiment un service, un arrangement plutôt ? se défendit-elle aussitôt.

— Ce que tu m'as fait... tu n'avais pas le droit de le faire, hein ?», demandai-je sans pouvoir cacher l'expression de triomphe que j'avais désormais.

Enfin un premier levier sur elle.

Elle eut un regard gêné: «Non, enfin... oui. Disons que ce n'était pas prévu au programme.

— Parce qu'il y avait un programme ? Et j'étais dedans ?

— Shaw... je t'ai promis des explications, et je tiendrai parole. Dès qu'on sera en sécurité.», répondit le vampire aux yeux noisette.

Je gardai le silence, mais la mine réjouie que j'avais en disait long. Suffisamment pour lui faire perdre un peu de sa suffisance. Root baissa légèrement la tête: «D'accord. Non, je n'avais pas le droit de le faire.

— Explique-toi.

— C'est une règle de mon clan. Ne jamais établir un lien du sang avec un humain. Tu as eu un aperçu de ce qu'il peut provoquer. Ils estiment que c'est trop dangereux pour les humains.

— Ton clan ?», demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint.

Nous reprîmes notre marche à travers le couloir désert. Sa réponse m'intriguait plus que je ne l'imaginais; je ne la quittais pas des yeux. Avec un zeste de réticence, Root entama son récit: «Notre monde est divisé en deux clans. Les Essentiels et les Véniels. Les premiers croient en la suprématie de la race vampirique sur le reste du monde. Ils pensent que nous sommes le stade le plus évolué de la race humaine. Oui, ils se considèrent comme étant toujours humains, simplement plus évolués que la normale.

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses ?

— Je pense que j'ai l'air sacrément vivante pour quelqu'un de mort, non ? Regarde cette chevelure, fit-elle en se passant les doigts dans les cheveux. «Étincelante, pas vrai ?»

— Non mais... bref. Et les Véniels ? rappelais-je, agacée.

Elle eut un sourire en coin, celui-là même qu'elle devait sûrement réserver pour ce genre d'occasion: «Les Véniels ont une conception opposée. Contrairement aux Essentiels, ils ne veulent pas régner sur les hommes. Ils croient que la cohabitation est la solution, mais ne souhaitent pas se révéler aux humains pour autant.

— Si tu ne m'avais pas parlé de cette règle, j'aurais pu jurer que tu appartenais au premier clan.

— Tu oublies souvent que je t'ai sauvé la vie. Si j'avais été une Essentielle, tu peux être certaine que ton cadavre serait encore en train d'embrasser le pavé à l'heure qu'il est.», marmonna le vampire aux yeux noisette.

Je me tendis presque aussitôt. Elle estimait devoir me rappeler que je lui devais la vie — d'une certaine manière — et ce simple fait m'exaspérait.

Elle sentit la colère se masser au fond de moi: «Du calme, Shaw. Pardon, je suis un peu tendue moi aussi. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais le lien du sang m'affecte aussi. Et tu n'es pas la plus facile à canaliser, rien que là par exemple, tu...

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe lorsqu'un Véniel enfreint la règle ?», coupai-je brutalement.

Ce fut à son tour de se raidir.

Son visage n'exprimait plus aucun signe de fanfaronnade. Elle eut toutefois un sourire, bien que léger: «Lorsqu'un Véniel établit un lien du sang avec un humain, il est jugé par une sorte de... tribunal.

— Vous avez des tribunaux ?

— Juste un. Le Paladium. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment comme ça. Il n'y a pas d'audience, c'est juste une assemblée qui stipule publiquement la sanction.», expliqua Root en haussant les épaules. Elle se détourna de moi.

Elle devenait de plus en plus évasive.

Je décidai d'insister: «Et quelle est la sanction ?» Root laissa échapper un soupir discret. Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir et me désigna la porte qui se trouvait juste derrière elle: «C'est ici. Avant qu'on n'entre, je peux te demander de garder ça secret ? Juste entre nous... Après tout, nous sommes presque amies maintenant.

— Quelle est la sanction ?», répétai-je calmement. Root se tourna et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte: «L'exécution. Par exposition au soleil.»

La porte grinça lourdement lorsqu'elle la poussa.

**Ending theme: Lifesaver (Emiliana Torrini)**  
[U N D Y I N G ☆ P L A Y L I S T (chap 1-20)](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVK9IvXATB8j6fGgRYH2MkeJP02Z1L0Sc)


	8. Forces et faiblesses

****

#### ✞ FORCES ET FAIBLESSES ✞

****

* * *

La porte débouchait sur un second couloir, encore plus ténu que le précédent. Nous marchâmes quelques minutes sans parler. Les mains dans les poches de mon sweat-shirt, je tournais dans ma tête les dernières informations que Root avait bien voulu me donner: un Véniel n'avait pas le droit d'établir un lien du sang avec un humain, sous peine de subir une exposition forcée au soleil. Et donc de mourir. Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait avec moi ? _Pour te sauver la vie..._ répondis-je mentalement à moi-même. Mais pourquoi prendre un risque pareil ? Pourquoi se mettre en danger pour une humaine qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ? Les deux mois de session n'y répondaient pas.

— Qu'est-ce qui te permet de te sentir vivante, Shaw ?

La question avait surgi brusquement, comme souvent avec elle. Root marchait désormais à ma gauche; je cessai de me questionner sur la vitesse de déplacement des vampires, ils bougeaient tout simplement trop vite pour l'œil humain.

— Je ne sais pas, les onion rings ? hasardai-je en mentionnant la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit. J'imagine que pour toi, c'est pomper le sang des autres qui te fait tripper ?

— C'est vrai, reconnut-elle.

— C'est dégoûtant.

— Tu ne trouvais pas ça dégoûtant hier soir.», glissa-t-elle.

J'ignorai le sous-entendu. J'apprenais petit à petit son mode de communication et surtout, les moyens de la contrer. Jusque-là, le silence avait constitué une excellente défense contre ses piques, mais je devais apprendre plus tard que même celui-ci ne l'arrêtait pas lorsqu'elle voulait vraiment quelque chose. Je lui jetai un regard en coin: «D'ailleurs, comment tu te débrouilles pour le sang ? Tu tues chaque personne que tu rencontres, c'est ça ?

— Je ne t'ai pas tuée.

— Pardon. Tu m'as juste droguée, enlevée et séquestrée dans une cave. À part ça, tout va bien.

— Tu sembles vraiment fixée sur ces détails-là. Se pourrait-il que tu aies certains penchants ?

— Je pensais que je n'avais pas de morale, mais toi...

— Ils peuvent être cachés, tu sais. Parfois, on les découvre tardivement et... , continua-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

— Root, la seule chose qui penche ici, c'est la balance : savoir si oui ou non je te laisse en vie après tout ça.», déclarai-je avec un regard froid.

Elle rit tout bas. Pas suffisamment pour que je ne l'entende pas. Et j'en fus vexée: «Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable ?

— Oh, je vois bien que si.

— Alors quoi ?

— Je trouve ça mignon.», lâcha Root en m'enjoignant à descendre les marches d'un escalier de service. Je commençais à me demander si nous allions arriver à destination un jour. Et je notai que nous descendions encore plus profondément dans les entrailles de New York. Ce détail m'intéressa davantage que nos joutes verbales:

— Tu comptes nous faire toucher le noyau terrestre ? raillai-je.

Elle rit tout bas, puis haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. L'escalier nous conduisit à une porte dont l'encadrure était sertie de l'inscription EXIT. Root se tourna vers moi, me sourit avant d'ouvrir la bouche, puis se ravisa. Avant que je ne parvienne à faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'était rapprochée de moi à l'aide de sa vitesse surhumaine. Je sentis le courant d'air frais qui m'effleura la peau au niveau du bas-ventre; Elle avait soulevé le pan de mon t-shirt ensanglanté. Je lui attrapai violemment la main: «Tu es malade ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— Doucement ! Regarde...», murmura-t-elle sans lâcher mon t-shirt. Furieuse, je baissai les yeux sur mon ventre. La plaie s'était refermée; à la place, une peau lisse sans aucune trace de blessure. Personne n'aurait pu être en mesure de deviner que je m'étais fait poignarder la veille. Je rabattis le bas de mon t-shirt d'un coup sec: «Comment tu as su ?

— C'est mon sang qui coule dans tes veines. Je peux quand même savoir dans quel état tu te trouves, tu ne penses pas ?», demanda le vampire d'un air malicieux.

Je lui jetai un regard noir pour toute réponse puis ouvrit la porte. Je pénétrai ensuite dans l'enceinte d'une station de métro désaffectée. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été utilisée depuis des années. Typique du début du 20ème siècle, à en juger par le style des décorations murales, les parties voûtées du plafond et les murs de briques rouges. Une rame de métro attendait, visiblement hors service. Je perçus un bref mouvement derrière l'une des nombreuses colonnes qui soutenaient la station. Nous n'étions pas seules.

— Bienvenue ! s'exclama Root à mon attention en ouvrant grand les bras.

Je la regardai sans comprendre, puis les rouages s'enclenchèrent dans mon esprit. Il s'agissait donc de leur quartier général. _Une station de métro abandonnée... Au calme, pas de soleil, pas de visiteurs indésirables, excellente cachette..._ pensai-je. Et Root fit écho à mes pensées: «Dis-le. Que tu nous trouves très intelligents.

— Pourquoi, c'est toi qui en a eu l'idée ? dis-je d'un air blasé.

— Oh non, je n'ai pas son génie, protesta-t-elle mollement.

— Le génie de qui ?», demandai-je.

Root se contenta de me délivrer un sourire mystérieux, et ne me répondit pas. Je haussai les épaules et me détournai du vampire énigmatique, préférant explorer les environs. La station était parsemée de câbles électriques, et les différentes ampoules qui l'éclairaient me confirmaient que le réseau électrique avait été rétabli. Root s'approcha doucement: «Tu ne devrais pas trop t'éloigner de moi.

— Je sais marcher seule, merci.

— Bien sûr. Mais ça peut être dangereux.», continua Root. Elle arqua le sourcil avant de préciser: «Pour une humaine.»

Je roulai des yeux tout en secouant la tête puis repris mon inspection. La station était plus grande que je ne l'aurais cru de prime abord. Je remarquai la petite porte située tout au fond du quai. En regardant de plus près, je pus lire le panneau indicateur qui stipulait "Personnel autorisé". Je me tournai vers Root: «C'est là que tu dors ?

— Oui. Mais je ne peux pas te montrer les lieux tout de suite. C'est seulement pour le personnel, comme tu peux le constater... fit-elle avec une moue faussement déçue.

— Quoi, tu n'as pas rangé ton cercueil avant de partir ?», ironisai-je en me détournant d'elle.

Sa moue se transforma en sourire moqueur. Root fonctionnait comme une énigme sur pattes: indéchiffrable. Je me demandai brièvement si c'était l'impression que je dégageais pour autrui. L'agencement du repaire des Véniels me tira temporairement de mes réflexions. Des motifs de céramique ornaient les murs, un silence de mort régnait dans l'enceinte du métro. Je cherchai des yeux les issues potentielles et localisai de part et d'autre de la rame deux escaliers qui menaient probablement aux étages supérieurs. Je notai également la présence de portes fermées à l'aide de grillages. L'un d'eux était ouvert.

Je me tournai afin de demander à mon guide improvisé la direction des toilettes. Je pourrais peut-être profiter de cet instant de liberté pour fureter plus à ma guise. Mais le vampire n'était plus là. Très drôle ! commentai-je en mon for intérieur. Je finis par l'appeler de vive voix: «Il faut que j'aille au petit coin. Tu ne veux pas me montrer le chemin au lieu de jouer les fantômes ?», demandai-je tout haut.

Aucune réponse.

Je réitérai ma question et obtint la même réponse provenant du vide environnant. Je décidai de chercher par moi-même. _Parfait, ça me donnera une excuse en béton et je pourrai toujours dire que je me suis perdue si je tombe sur quelqu'un..._ pensai-je. J'étais sur le point de passer le grillage lorsqu'un mouvement furtif attira mon attention. Je soupirai. Elle pensait sincèrement pouvoir m'effrayer avec ce genre de jeu stupide ? Elle ne voulait vraiment pas l'entendre, ce petit rouage qui tournait différemment chez moi. Je me demandai si nos sessions avaient réellement servi à quelque chose.

De nouveau, le mouvement furtif. Cette fois-ci, une mèche de mes cheveux bruns se souleva. Elle était passée tout près de moi. Et avec elle, un parfum inconnu qui n'était pas le sien. Ce n'était pas Root. Je me glissai prudemment derrière la colonne la plus proche. Cette précaution était probablement inutile, compte tenu de leur vitesse surhumaine, mais je le fis plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

J'attendis quelques minutes, rien ne se produisit. Et Root qui n'était toujours pas en vue... je me déplaçai lentement afin d'observer les environs. Je restais prudemment dissimulée derrière la colonne; seul mon visage dépassait de quelques centimètres de la colonne de pierre. Je fis un premier repérage. Rien. J'insultai Root intérieurement. Elle aurait pu me rendre mon arme... Je me serais sentie moins démunie avec que sans.

Je me concentrai sur le parfum que j'avais senti un peu plus tôt. Une odeur de pin, et toujours ce musc... Très fort, lui aussi. Je tendis l'oreille, et tous mes sens m'avertirent. En hauteur. Je levai les yeux au plafond et l'aperçut: le vampire était accroché à l'angle du plafond voûté. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il feula tel un chat et se décrocha du plafond.

Il tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol. Bordel, ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour avoir mon G22 à portée de main ! J'adoptai une posture de combat, certes inutile, mais les réflexes étant ce qu'ils sont... Les muscles bandés, j'attendis que le vampire engage le premier contact. Je n'allais sûrement pas être en mesure de le vaincre, mais je n'allais certainement pas mourir sans résister.

Le vampire se précipita sur moi, et Root apparut soudainement entre nous, les bras tendus: «Elle est avec moi, Reese !» L'homme pila net. Il nous regarda alternativement, Root et moi, puis se redressa lentement. Délivré de sa posture animale, il était plutôt élégant. Vêtu d'un costume noir, assez grand, la chevelure poivre et sel. La quarantaine, à vue d'œil. Le dénommé Reese décida de m'ignorer: «Une humaine, Root ? Vraiment ?

— C'est le numéro, expliqua Root en penchant légèrement la tête. Les circonstances ont fait que je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de la ramener ici.

— Il ne va pas aimer ça, avertit le vampire en costume.

— Il n'aime jamais ce que je fais.

— C'est vrai.», concéda-t-il.

Il me jeta un regard monotone. Son visage n'exprimait rien, et il parlait d'un ton monocorde dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Il était encore plus indéchiffrable que Root. Je me demandai si tous les vampires étaient ainsi. Root se retourna en riant: «Non, seulement Reese. C'est son trait particulier.

— Amène-la à l'intérieur.», ordonna le vampire en costume de ce même air inexpressif avant de se volatiliser.

Il avait disparu presque instantanément. Je suivis machinalement Root le long du quai. Elle me conduisait vers la porte réservée au personnel. Piquée par la curiosité, je demandai: «Son trait particulier ?

— Oui, acquiesça Root. Quand nous passons de l'état humain à l'état vampirique, deux traits particuliers sont amplifiés: notre plus grande force et notre plus grande faiblesse.

— Tu te fous de moi ?

— Non, pourquoi ? demanda sincèrement le vampire aux yeux noisette.

Plus j'en apprenais sur le monde des vampires, et plus je réalisais que je n'y connaissais rien. Mes connaissances se limitaient au soleil, à l'ail, aux miroirs et aux cercueils. Une représentation que je tenais des contes à faire peur. J'eus envie de lui demander si elle pouvait se transformer en chauve-souris, mais je me ravisai. J'étais bien plus intéressée par ses traits particuliers, à elle. Je demandai sans équivoque: «Et les tiens ?

— Tu as sûrement déjà deviné mes traits particuliers, Shaw.

— La folie, c'est sûr. Ta plus grande faiblesse. Pour la force, je cherche encore.

— Qui dit que la folie est une faiblesse ?», demanda Root d'un air enjoué.

Je n'ajoutai rien. Je commençais désormais à comprendre que lorsqu'elle était ainsi, rien n'était à prendre au sérieux. Elle ne me confierait rien. Pas maintenant. Elle me sourit, de manière toujours aussi énigmatique, puis s'arrêta devant la porte du personnel: «Si tu as peur, laisse-moi parler d'accord ?

— Je ne ressens pas la peur.

— Je sais.», dit Root en poussant la porte.

Nous nous trouvions de nouveau dans un couloir. Je constatai que le couloir faisait davantage office de hall, car plusieurs espaces avaient été aménagés en chambres de chaque côté. En progressant dans le hall, j'en aperçus quelques-unes dont la porte était restée ouverte. Pas de cercueils. À la place, de simples lits. Certains semblaient toutefois plus enclins à l'étalage que d'autres. Nous passâmes devant une chambre qui contenait un lit à baldaquin assorti de chaînes. Juste à côté, un sling de cuir, dont les quatre chaînes étaient accrochées au plafond.

Root chuchota à mon oreille: «Ce n'est pas ma chambre. Mais c'est très amusant, tu devrais essayer.» Le regard torve que je lui lançai l'empêcha de continuer sur cette lancée, mais il lui arracha tout de même un rire. La bonne humeur à toute épreuve... Je me demandai involontairement s'il s'agissait de sa plus grande force... ou était-ce de l'inconscience ? Mais dans ce cas, pouvait-on toujours considérer qu'il s'agissait d'une force ? N'était-ce pas plutôt une faiblesse ? Root croisa les mains derrière le dos, et pencha légèrement la tête: «Tu as vraiment envie de savoir, hein ?

— Je m'en fous.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en riant. Tu le devineras très bientôt. Maintenant que nous sommes amies.»

Elle insista fortement sur ce dernier mot, me jetant un regard appuyé. Root s'arrêta ensuite devant une double porte en bois massif. Les poignées étaient constituées de deux têtes de lion sculptées. Elle poussa le battant et la lourde porte s'ouvrit sur une bibliothèque. De larges rangées de livres, de taille variable, s'étalaient dans la pièce.

Une table longue était disposée au centre avec à sa tête un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Il était plus fin que Reese, qui se tenait debout à sa droite. Il portait de petites lunettes rondes, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées doublée d'un gilet gris clair. Ses cheveux étaient coupés court, et se dressaient en épis sur sa tête par endroits. D'apparence plus chétive, il était également beaucoup plus pâle que ses comparses.

Il posa deux mains pâles sur la table et se leva à mon arrivée: «Mademoiselle Shaw, j'ai été informé de votre arrivée. Bienvenue parmi nous, je suis Harold Finch. J'imagine que vous avez de nombreuses questions ?

— J'ai eu quelques réponses, répondis-je avec un regard en coin pour une Root qui souriait déjà.

— Je ne pense pas m'avancer en supposant que mademoiselle Groves ne vous a certainement pas tout expliqué, continua l'homme au gilet.

— Mademoiselle Groves ? soufflai-je à l'attention de Root avec un sourire de triomphe non dissimulé.

— Root dit que des circonstances particulières l'ont poussée à l'amener ici, glissa Reese en se penchant vers l'homme au gilet.

— En effet, acquiesça Root. Elle a été attaquée par un agent de Decima. J'ai une idée de son identité mais elle ne m'en a pas encore parlé. Elle n'était pas très... coopérative.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda l'homme au gilet.

— Eh bien, je... commença Root.

— C'est à elle que je m'adresse.», coupa l'homme aux lunettes rondes en observant les taches de sang sur mes vêtements.

Je jetai un regard amusé vers Root. Affichant son éternel sourire, elle ne montrait aucun signe apparent de peur. Elle savait pourtant que je disposais d'une information capitale la concernant. Notre lien du sang. Un mot de ma part, et Root finissait en cendres. J'adorais cette sensation de pouvoir que j'étais désormais en mesure d'exercer sur elle. Mais plus encore... le fait qu'elle ne manifeste aucune peur vis-à-vis de ce petit détail. Je détenais pourtant un droit de vie ou de mort sur elle. Et Root... c'était la première fois de ma vie que je rencontrais quelqu'un qui échappait autant à toutes règles. Insaisissable. Quelqu'un comme moi.

Je reportai mon attention sur l'homme aux lunettes rondes: «J'ai été attaquée dans la rue, en pleine nuit. Par un inconnu.

— Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? N'étiez-vous pas supposée la protéger, mademoiselle Groves ? demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

— Continue de l'interroger et tu verras à quel point Shaw peut être difficile à raisonner, protesta Root.

Pour sa défense, je ne lui avais effectivement pas rendu la tâche facile.

— Votre assaillant, vous pouvez le décrire ? intervint Reese.

— Un homme dans la trentaine, en costume lui aussi. Il avait un accent britannique. Et il fumait.», répondis-je.

Des John Player Special... pensai-je pour moi-même. Je sentais encore l'odeur de sa cigarette et la dureté du pavé contre ma joue.

— Lambert, murmura Reese. Ça ne s'annonce pas bien du tout.

— Est-ce qu'il vous a parlé ? demanda précipitamment l'homme aux lunettes rondes.

Différents instants me revinrent en mémoire. L'homme à l'accent britannique m'avait demandé à plusieurs reprises de révéler l'identité de mon maître. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas questionné Root à ce sujet. Et je réalisai également que durant notre instant de... forte intimité, je l'avais brièvement perçue en tant que telle. Ma maîtresse.

Sentant Root s'agiter non loin de moi — et la vague de colère se masser tout au fond de mon être — je décidai de garder ce détail pour moi. Je trouverais bien le temps de la cuisiner à ce sujet. Plus tard. Je classai cette information pour le moment, et me concentrai sur l'autre: «Il m'a dit que le Samaritain avait un message pour moi: "Rejoins-moi, ou ils mourront tous.".» En face de moi, l'homme au gilet ferma les yeux. Mais ce fut la vague de panique que je sentis chez Root qui m'interpella. Qui était cet homme à l'accent britannique qui semblait les effrayer autant ?

— Harold... commença Reese en s'adressant au vampire aux lunettes rondes. C'est sérieux, on ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça.

Root s'approcha de moi. Elle ne s'amusait plus du tout. «Est-ce qu'il t'a dit autre chose, Shaw ?

— Il a dit qu'ils ne sélectionnaient que les meilleurs.», répondis-je aussitôt. Je commençais à me poser de sérieuses questions. «Qui est cet homme ?», demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint.

— Lambert, répondit-elle. C'est un agent de Decima. Le fait qu'il s'en soit directement pris à toi...

— Eh bien ?», l'encourageai-je.

Root garda le silence. Mais son expression peu tranquille ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je me tournai vers Harold, l'homme aux lunettes rondes: «Il m'a agressée, et Decima donc ?

— C'est lui qui vous a fait ça ? Avec sa perce-maille, j'imagine ? poursuivit Harold.

— Oui, répondis-je d'un air absent. C'est quoi, Decima ?

— Vous êtes guérie. Et cette morsure au cou, c'est Lambert aussi qui vous l'a faite ?», insista le vampire aux lunettes rondes.

Je me raidis. L'espace d'une seconde, je fus tentée de dire la vérité. De révéler que Root m'avait droguée, puis enlevée, et séquestrée dans cette cave. Qu'elle avait tué Tao... et qu'elle était la personne qui m'avait mordue. Je ne sus quel élément me poussa à agir dans le sens contraire: son insistance à nous qualifier d'amies, sa désinvolture, le fait qu'elle m'ait sauvée la vie malgré tout, la sensation de rush extrême qu'elle m'avait procurée lorsque nous nous étions unies d'une manière que jamais auparavant je n'avais expérimenté de toute ma vie... si je la condamnais, jamais plus je ne ressentirai une telle extase. Et ma décision fut prise: «Oui. Il m'a mordu. Mais Root m'a guérie avec son sang. Heureusement, parce que j'aurais pu crever sur le trottoir.»

Non loin de moi, je sentis le soulagement de Root. Elle avait donc craint que je ne dise la vérité. En toute honnêteté, j'avais bien failli le faire. Le pouvoir. C'était ça, ce qui me faisait me sentir vivante. Silencieuse, je dissimulai cet élément tout au fond de moi-même.

**Ending theme: Heathens (Twenty one pilots)**  
[U N D Y I N G ☆ P L A Y L I S T (chap 1-20)](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVK9IvXATB8j6fGgRYH2MkeJP02Z1L0Sc)


	9. Entre les lignes

****

#### ✞ ENTRE LES LIGNES ✞

****

* * *

Harold ajusta la paire de lunettes rondes sur son nez. Le vampire au gilet était dubitatif. Je lui avais certifié que Lambert, l'homme à l'accent britannique, était celui qui m'avait mordue. Mais de toute évidence, je n'avais pas réussi à le convaincre. Il se détourna de moi pour s'adresser à Root: «Vous confirmez, mademoiselle Groves ?

— Bien sûr, répondit la concernée. Mais là n'est pas la question, je voulais...

— En effet. Mademoiselle Shaw n'aurait pas dû se faire mordre, coupa Harold.

— Je te l'avais dit, Harold. Tu aurais dû m'assigner à cette mission, marmonna Reese de sa voix monocorde.

— C'était mon intention.», répondit Harold sans quitter Root des yeux.

La tension s'était rapidement formée dans la bibliothèque. Root et Harold se fixaient comme deux prédateurs à l'affût. Malgré son air composé, le vampire au gilet semblait bouillir intérieurement. Root prit la parole la première: «Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'Elle a demandé. Et tu le sais bien, Harold.

— Je ne le sais que trop. Puisque vous ne manquez aucune occasion de me le rappeler.», rétorqua le vampire aux lunettes rondes.

Je jetai un regard interloqué en direction de Reese. Impassible. Ce vampire gardait la même tête peu importe les circonstances ! Il me fit cependant un signe de tête, m'invitant à le suivre. Je restai résolument près de Root. Après tout, je ne le connaissais pas. _À bien y réfléchir, tu ne connais pas Root non plus ? Il y a encore vingt-quatre heures de ça, tu la prenais pour une psychologue coincée du dimanche !_ pensai-je. Je m'écartai légèrement d'elle, sans toutefois répondre à l'invitation du vampire inexpressif, mais Root se rapprocha immédiatement de moi.

J'eus l'impression qu'elle tentait de s'interposer physiquement entre les deux vampires et moi. Toujours concentrée sur Harold, Root croisa les bras sur sa poitrine: «Tu vas contester ses ordres ? Encore ?

— Même s'il est incompréhensible qu'Elle vous fasse confiance de la sorte, vous savez pertinemment que je ne suis pas en mesure d'aller contre sa volonté, répondit froidement le vampire aux lunettes rondes. Mais rien ne m'interdit d'enquêter sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Et en attendant, vous allez me suivre, ajouta-t-il.

— Sérieusement, Harold ? Tu vas m'enfermer de nouveau ?

— Simple mesure de protection durant le temps de l'enquête.», déclara platement le vampire aux lunettes rondes.

Root le contempla d'un air incrédule l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle secoua la tête puis soupira: «Comme tu voudras. Mais tu sais qu'Elle n'appréciera pas. Elle veut que l'on travaille ensemble, il faudra bien que tu l'entendes un jour.

— Pas aujourd'hui. Venez avec moi, je vous prie.», répliqua froidement le vampire aux lunettes rondes.

Root haussa les épaules et le suivit. Harold s'adressa ensuite à moi: «Mademoiselle Shaw, je suis désolé que notre rencontre se soit déroulée dans de telles circonstances. Je serai heureux de discuter avec vous plus tard. En privé.

— N'hésite pas à venir me voir Shaw, je ne serai pas loin !», dit Root en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle restait résolument légère, même dans ce genre de moments. Mais je souris malgré moi, cela faisait partie de sa personnalité et je commençais à l'intégrer.

— Vous n'êtes absolument pas obligée d'accéder à ce genre de demande, mademoiselle Shaw. Encore moins de la part de cette personne, précisa le vampire aux lunettes rondes avant de disparaître avec Root derrière les étagères bardées de livres.

Je me tournai vers le vampire inexpressif. Toujours le même air. Sans rien dire, il leva le bras et m'indiqua une porte tout au fond à gauche de la bibliothèque: «Suivez-moi.

— On peut se tutoyer ? demandai-je.

— Si tu veux.

— Je préfère.

— Si tu veux.», répéta platement le vampire inexpressif.

Il m'emboîta le pas, et je découvris derrière la porte du fond une petite salle à manger. Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'un réfrigérateur et en sortit un plat surgelé à réchauffer. Il se tourna vers moi: «Tu aimes les pâtes ?

— Euh... oui ?», répondis-je aussitôt.

Il se dirigea vers le four à micro-ondes disposé sur une petite table en bois massif, et commença à faire chauffer le plat. Il programma le minuteur sur huit minutes. Quand le minuteur indiqua le chiffre quatre, je demandai: «Je pensais que les vampires ne mangeaient pas ?

— On mange.

— Du sang, oui. Mais de la nourriture ?

— On mange.», réitéra sobrement le vampire.

_Les fins de soirée doivent être dingues avec lui..._ pensai-je. J'orientai la conversation sur un sujet autrement plus intéressant: «Ce type là, Harold... il est un peu coincé, non ?

— Un peu.

— Il vouvoie tout le monde comme ça ? hasardai-je.

— Tout le monde.», répliqua-t-il.

Le minuteur indiquait maintenant le chiffre un. Tout comme le nombre d'expressions que ce vampire était capable d'emprunter. Je décidai d'insister: «Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

— Oui.

— Vous êtes amis ?

— C'est mon maître.», répondit le vampire tandis qu'une insupportable sonnerie signalait la fin du réchauffement. Il sortit le plat du four à micro-ondes et le posa sur la table en noyer. Puis, il écarta la chaise et me la désigna: «Mange, maintenant.» Je le dévisageai sans le vouloir. Ce ton impératif ne m'allait pas du tout, et j'entendais bien le faire savoir: «Je n'ai pas faim.

— J'entends ton estomac gargouiller.

— Je n'ai pas faim ? répétai-je d'un ton plus menaçant.

— Je l'entends tellement que ça me casse les oreilles. Mange.

— Non.», répliquai-je fermement.

Il resta silencieux un instant. Il finit par déclarer: «Je vois ce que Root voulait dire.

— Tu as dit que Finch était ton maître, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est une sorte de jeu entre vous ? demandai-je en repensant à la chambre au lit à baldaquin.

— Mange, et je te répondrai.», proposa simplement le vampire.

Simple, bref et direct. Je commençais à apprécier ce gars. Il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Son trait particulier était définitivement une force pour moi. Je hochai la tête pour signifier que j'acceptais sa proposition, puis je m'attablai. J'enfournai une énorme quantité de pâtes qui descendit plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru. J'étais affamée. La bouche à moitié pleine, je lui redemandai: «Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de maître ? Un jeu sexuel ?

— Sexuel ? Non. On n'a pas ce genre de relation, répondit-il en haussant le sourcil.

Ah. Enfin une réaction.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? continuai-je.

— Ça veut dire qu'Harold est celui qui a fait de moi un vampire.», déclara le vampire en costume.

La bouchée se coinça dans ma gorge, et je dûs faire un effort immense pour dissimuler ma surprise. Je lui demandai de l'eau, ce qu'il me donna sans hésiter. Je bus le verre d'eau qu'il m'avait tendu d'un seul trait. Je fronçai les sourcils: «Comment ça marche, votre truc ?

— Il faut mourir. J'étais en train de mourir. J'ai bu le sang d'Harold. Je suis mort. Et je me suis réveillé.», expliqua brièvement le vampire.

Son explication, bien que peu détaillée, me rassura. Mais je voulus faire taire le petit doute qui subsistait dans mon esprit. Alors j'insistai: «Et c'est pour ça que tu considères Harold comme ton maître ? Parce qu'il t'a transformé en vampire ?

— Non. Il l'est parce que nous avons échangé notre sang. C'est ce qu'on appelle un lien du sang. Nous l'avons effectué après ma transformation. Là, il l'est devenu.

— Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait avant ? demandai-je en redoutant la réponse.

— Root ne t'a rien expliqué. Notre clan interdit le lien du sang entre les vampires et les humains.

— Ah, je vois.», répondis-je en feignant de l'apprendre.

Je fis semblant de me concentrer sur mon plat de pâtes. Soudainement, elles n'avaient plus le même goût. Chaque bouchée que je prenais s'apparentait à une grosse boule compacte qui peinait à descendre le long de mon gosier. Les gorgées d'eau n'aidaient plus. Je reposai ma fourchette, puis demandai à la dérobée: «Qu'est-ce qui se passe si un vampire établit un lien du sang avec un humain ?

— Leurs esprits se lient à vie.

— À vie ? demandai-je d'une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas.

— Oui. Le maître doit conduire le lien, pour façonner le vampire qu'il a créé et l'aider dans sa transition. C'est un processus douloureux. Un humain n'a pas les capacités mentales de résister. La plupart finissent par se suicider ou deviennent fous. Voilà pourquoi les Véniels l'interdisent.

— Heureusement que Root ne m'a pas mordue alors.», mentis-je en m'essuyant la bouche du revers de la manche.

Le vampire inexpressif hocha la tête, puis s'immobilisa soudainement en fixant le mur: «Harold a terminé. Il a besoin de moi.

— Ce truc à distance là, c'est le lien du sang qui fait ça ? Ou est-ce que tous les vampires ressentent ça ? demandai-je en connaissant déjà la réponse.

— C'est le lien du sang. Un famuli entend toujours l'appel de son maître, répondit le vampire sans quitter le mur des yeux.

— Un... quoi ?

— Famuli. Celui qui se soumet à la volonté de son maître. Je dois y aller.», dit le vampire.

Avant de partir, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit une poche de sang qu'il me lança: «Tu peux donner ça à Root ? Sa cage est derrière la neuvième rangée, au fond à gauche.

— Je...», commençai-je en attrapant la poche de sang au vol.

Mais le vampire en costume avait déjà disparu.

_Bordel..._ me dis-je en retournant dans la bibliothèque. Je comptai les rangées pour trouver celle qui m'intéressait. La bibliothèque était beaucoup plus vaste que je ne l'avais imaginé au départ. En m'enfonçant dans la cinquième rangée, je m'aperçus que mon esprit faisait tourner en boucle les mêmes termes: Lien du sang, à vie, famuli, soumettre, volonté, maître, suicide, folie... pensai-je tout en sentant l'énorme vague de colère gronder tout au fond de moi. _Ça se finit dans vingt-quatre heures, hein ?_ songeai-je en dépassant la septième rangée de livres.

Toute à mon énervement, je fis tomber deux livres lorsque mon épaule les effleura. Je ne me souciai pas de les ramasser et m'engouffrai dans la huitième rangée afin de rejoindre plus vite la neuvième. Lorsque je l'atteignis, j'aperçus les premiers barreaux de fer. Reese n'avait pas menti. Il y avait bien une cage dans la bibliothèque. Et à l'intérieur, son occupant se prélassait sur une banquette rembourrée tout en lisant un livre volumineux. La cage était assez spacieuse, et plutôt bien fournie: elle contenait une quantité de livres disposés sur des étagères, ainsi qu'un bureau. Il y avait même un petit canapé. Root sourit à mon approche, ce qui raviva davantage le feu de ma colère. Je me dirigeai résolument vers la cage: je trouverais un moyen d'y entrer et de lui ouvrir le crâne en deux.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la serrure, Root apparut soudainement à l'entrée de la cage et colla le livre contre les barreaux. Elle posa son index sur sa bouche et secoua la tête. Je me mordis furieusement la lèvre inférieure. L'envie sauvage que je ressentais de la tuer ne s'atténuait en rien. Au contraire. Les yeux noisette m'implorèrent silencieusement. Lorsque je sentis le goût de mon propre sang sur ma langue, et que je vis sa lèvre trembler, j'acceptai enfin de desserrer la mâchoire et de poser les yeux sur le livre. Elle y avait inscrit des mots. Avec son sang.

— Bonjour, Shaw ! déclara-t-elle joyeusement.

_Ne parle pas. Ils peuvent t'entendre._

Je lus l'inscription. Mais ma colère ne descendit pas d'un cran.

— Donne-moi une raison, Root. Une seule bonne raison... menaçai-je sourdement.

Le vampire au parfum de musc et de pommes tourna la page. Une autre inscription.

— De ne pas partager le secret de ma chevelure ? Eh bien... chaque femme doit préserver le secret de sa réussite, non ? hasarda-t-elle.

_J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Reese. Je sais que tu es en colère. Et je comprends._

— Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? demandai-je précipitamment après avoir lu la seconde inscription. L'irritation perçait toujours dans ma voix. Je fulminais.

Elle feuilleta plusieurs pages avant de tomber sur celle qui l'intéressait.

— Écoute, la confiance ça ne se gagne pas comme ça. Si nous devenons vraiment proches, peut-être que je te le dirai un jour, répondit-elle sur le ton de la discussion.

_Je craignais que tu t'emballes. Que ça t'effraie, et que tu réagisses mal._

— C'est sûr que c'est mieux de l'apprendre comme ça ! ironisai-je malgré moi.

Elle tourna quelques pages, puis colla de nouveau le livre aux barreaux de la cage.

— N'est-ce pas ? Avec le temps, tout est meilleur ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

_Je pensais que tu avais découvert l'existence de notre monde depuis longtemps. Tu es si... persistante. Et je pensais connaître la raison pour laquelle Decima s'intéressait à toi: je me suis trompée. Si Lambert t'a marquée, c'est que les choses sont plus sérieuses que je ne l'imaginais._

— Et donc ? demandai-je en arquant le sourcil.

Elle inspira longuement, puis tourna quelques pages avant de s'arrêter.

— Et donc, il te faudra patienter pour connaître mon secret ! déclara-t-elle.

_Je t'observe depuis longtemps. C'était ma mission. Te protéger contre Decima, l'organisation secrète des Essentiels. Mais..._

— Quoi ? demandai-je avec agressivité.

Elle s'empressa de tourner la page suivante, puis revint en arrière. Elle s'agita jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la page qui l'intéressait.

— Tout est meilleur avec le temps. Ça signifie que l'attente ne rendra la révélation que meilleure, expliqua-t-elle avec légèreté.

_Il y a eu les sessions. Et avec le temps, j'ai appris à te voir autrement. Tu n'étais plus seulement ma mission._

— Explique-toi ! intimai-je avec impatience.

Je m'accrochai furieusement aux barreaux de la cage. Ils tremblèrent dans un bruit métallique, me renvoyant des vibrations dans tout le corps. Root tressaillit, mais elle tourna rapidement la page pour me montrer la suivante.

— Doucement, tu comprendras avec le temps. Je te l'ai dit : ça se gagne ! dit-elle, faussement agacée.

_Je ne peux pas mieux l'expliquer : tu m'attirais._

Je restai interdite de l'autre côté des barreaux de fer. Elle tourna la page et me montra le contenu du livre. Cette fois-ci, elle avait dû griffonner plusieurs pages de son sang. Sa main libre se referma sur l'un des barreaux de la cage. Et sur la mienne.

_Je n'aurais pas dû te mordre, c'est vrai. Mais je n'avais pas prévu l'attaque de Lambert. Je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde que tu aurais eu besoin de boire mon sang. Je te voulais depuis si longtemps que l'instinct a pris le dessus, et je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Je ne regrette pas notre lien du sang. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir. Je regrette seulement qu'il se soit produit de cette manière-là. Si tu veux me dénoncer, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Et je ne t'en voudrai pas._

Ses mots se confondaient avec ceux inscrits à l'encre noir sur les pages d'origine. À plusieurs reprises, je tentai de me convaincre que j'avais mal interprété ses phrases. Mais je savais bien que non. Je me dégageai lentement de sa main, puis je la serrai à mon tour. L'ombre d'un sourire naquit aux abords de ses lèvres avant de se muer en incompréhension lorsque j'attirai sa main hors de la cage pour l'approcher de mes lèvres. Sans la quitter des yeux, je mordis la paume de sa main à pleines dents.

Toute la rage, la frustration et la colère emmagasinées depuis qu'elle m'avait enlevée refirent surface pour se manifester dans cette morsure. Root retint un gémissement de douleur, mais elle ne se débattit pas. Elle accepta la sanction en silence, respirant par à-coups. Lorsque j'estimai avoir suffisamment de sang à disposition, je m'en servis pour écrire sur une page du livre à l'aide de mes doigts. Je la laissai ensuite prendre connaissance de mon message.

— Je crois que j'ai déjà compris, déclarai-je en fixant les yeux noisette.

_Je ne fais pas dans l'amour._

Elle sourit faiblement, puis répondit: «Je le sais bien.

— Alors c'est entendu ?», demandai-je en désignant le livre d'un mouvement de la tête.

L'espace d'une seconde, Root me regarda sans rien dire, comme si elle craignait d'avoir bien compris. Elle tourna la dernière page du livre, et vit l'inscription que j'y avais laissée.

_Mais le sexe, oui._

La bouche entrouverte, Root leva lentement les yeux vers moi. Je pouvais sentir son désir flamber de l'autre côté des barreaux. Cette simple découverte réveilla le mien, mais il était impossible de le combler maintenant. Pas ici. Pas comme ça. Tandis que je déposai la poche de sang dans sa main blessée, Root murmura chaudement à travers les barreaux: «C'est entendu...».

Je m'éloignai de la cage, puis m'arrêtai. Sans me retourner, je lui demandai: «Dernière chose, Root. Tes traits particuliers... Je veux savoir.» Je l'entendis inspirer profondément. Elle répondit doucement: «Tu les connais déjà.» Je me retournai, prête à lui délivrer une réplique cinglante, mais seul le silence s'exprima à ce moment-là. Elle était triste, accrochée aux barreaux de la cage comme un animal emprisonné. Et ses yeux noisette... Ils fixaient la couverture du livre dont le titre m'apparaissait pour la première fois:

_Raison et sentiments._

**Ending theme: Take me on the floor (The Veronicas)**  
[U N D Y I N G ☆ P L A Y L I S T (chap 1-20)](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVK9IvXATB8j6fGgRYH2MkeJP02Z1L0Sc)


	10. Vertige

****

#### ✞ VERTIGE ✞

****

* * *

Je faisais les cent pas dans la bibliothèque. Root n'était qu'à neuf rangées de moi, enfermée dans la cage. Je tournais dans ma tête les différents éléments de réponse que j'avais eu. Il y en avait beaucoup trop. Et ce lien du sang qui me torturait l'esprit... Allais-je mourir ? Allais-je finir à l'asile psychiatrique ? Les paroles de Reese cognaient dans ma tête. Et Root ? Tant de questions pour si peu de réponses... Impossible de les obtenir ici. Il m'en coûtait de l'avouer, mais Root avait raison. Mieux valait garder notre lien secret en attendant de savoir où poser les pieds.

J'avais songé à l'éventualité de tout révéler à Finch. Il ne semblait pas porter Root dans son cœur. L'exécuter ne lui poserait aucun problème. Et ensuite ? Qu'adviendrait-il de moi ? Que devient un... _C'était quoi le terme encore ?_ pensai-je en serrant la manche de mon sweat shirt. Ah oui, un famuli ! Je repoussai l'idée. Que devenait l'humain lorsque le vampire à l'origine de leur lien mourrait ? Est-ce qu'il perdait la raison ? Est-ce qu'il se suicidait ? Je n'avais aucune idée du processus. Reese avait mentionné la douleur... Je fermai les yeux et me massai les tempes.

_Okay, Shaw. Réfléchis, réfléchis..._ pensai-je en retraçant les événements. Je me passai la langue sur les lèvres. Le goût de son sang était si fort... Il me rendait folle. Il fallait que je sorte de là. Root ne pouvait de toute façon pas me parler ici. Et j'ignorais trop de choses. Tout ça n'était peut-être qu'une vaste mascarade. Peut-être qu'ils ne cherchaient qu'à me maintenir ici via une mise en scène macabre. Un humain n'était qu'un amas de sang frais disponible pour eux, après tout. Je fronçai les sourcils. S'ils pensaient pouvoir me coincer ici, ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil et bien profondément.

Je refermai mon sweat shirt et me dirigeai vers la sortie. La porte s'ouvrit, et Finch apparut, accompagné du vampire en costume et de sa fidèle expression absente: «Mademoiselle Shaw, je venais justement à votre rencontre.

— Ça attendra. Il faut que j'y aille, répliquai-je sans prendre de gants.

— Mais, où donc mademoiselle Shaw ?», demanda le vampire aux lunettes rondes en écarquillant les yeux.

Il commençait à m'irriter avec son "mademoiselle Shaw".

— Chez moi. J'ai un boulot, vous savez. Et un chien qui n'a pas mangé depuis hier, lâchai-je platonique.

— Oh, je vois. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, mademoiselle Groves a apparemment pris les dispositions nécessaires pour que votre absence ne semble pas suspecte. Quant à votre chien, monsieur Reese se fera un plaisir de s'en occuper d'ici à ce que vous puissez rentrer chez vous, expliqua Harold.

— D'ici à ce que je rentre chez moi ? répétai-je en haussant les sourcils. On se comprend pas, là. Je rentre. Maintenant. Fin de la discussion.

Le vampire aux lunettes rondes resta stupéfait. Il se tourna bouche ouverte vers Reese qui haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Il reporta son attention sur moi: «Mais mademoiselle Shaw, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser partir maintenant ?

— Alors je suis prisonnière. Je dois m'enfermer dans la cage, moi aussi ? ironisai-je.

— Mais pas du tout ? Vous vous méprenez sur nos intentions. Vous avez malencontreusement bu le sang de mademoiselle Groves hier. Nous devons attendre que l'effet se dissipe dans votre organisme. Si un nouveau malheur devait arriver, et que vous y perdiez la vie... eh bien, vous vous réveilleriez dans un tout autre état, expliqua rapidement le vampire.

— Je ne vais pas mourir en allant chez moi, assurai-je d'un ton sarcastique.

— Peut-être, mais le meilleur moyen pour nous de garantir votre survie est de vous garder ici avec nous. Le temps que l'effet se dissipe entièrement.

— Combien de temps ?

— Pour éliminer tout risque à coup sûr, j'aimerais vous garder en observation durant 48 heures ?

— Non.», refusai-je aussitôt.

En quête d'un allié, Harold se tourna de nouveau vers Reese. Celui-ci le regardait de cet air monotone qui le caractérisait tant: «Je te l'avais dit. Têtue comme une mule.», lâcha-t-il sobrement. Je conservai l'air résolument buté que j'avais lorsque je prenais une décision irrévocable: je n'obéirais pas. La mine ébahie, Finch restait muet. Il nous regardait tour à tour, Reese et moi, sans savoir quelle attitude adopter avec moi. Ce détail ne resta pas inaperçu pour moi et j'en pris bonne note. Au loin, la voix goguenarde de Root s'éleva depuis la cage: «J'ai essayé de te prévenir, Harold. Mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais.»

Le vampire aux lunettes rondes déglutit, puis se reprit: «Il n'en est pas question, mademoiselle Shaw. Je suis navré de la tournure que prend cette conversation, mais vous resterez avec nous jusqu'à ce que j'estime que vous êtes hors de danger.

— Vous vous foutez de moi ? Laissez-moi sortir ! répondis-je d'un ton menaçant.

— Crier ne vous apportera pas satisfaction. Cela vous déplaît, et j'en suis contrit, mais vous resterez ici tant que votre sécurité n'aura pas été clairement établie.», insista le vampire.

Je le dévisageai un instant. Je détestais ce paternalisme — ou ce que je prenais pour tel en tout cas — et je tenais à le faire savoir. Je portai la main à ma bouche et commençai à me mordre violemment. La douleur me transperça et je faillis m'arrêter, mais je persistai rageusement. Finch s'écria: «Mais que faites-vous ? Arrêtez !» Le vampire en costume apparut instantanément devant moi. Il s'empara de ma main et la tint à l'écart sans effort: «Arrête ça.

— Alors relâchez-moi.», répliquai-je avec colère. Reese détourna les yeux de ma main qui saignait. Ma technique fonctionnait: le sang les déstabilisait. Finch tonna d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante mais qui ne l'était guère: «Ne recommencez jamais ça !

— Un peu d'aide, Harold ? siffla joyeusement Root depuis sa cage.

— La prochaine fois, je me tue ! dis-je en guise d'avertissement.

— Pardon ? s'étonna Finch. Mais vous êtes folle ?

— Je n'aime pas être enfermée contre mon gré. Relâchez-moi, ou je me suicide. Et vous l'aurez votre vampire non désiré. Le Paladium n'aimera pas beaucoup ça, hein ?», achevai-je en le défiant du regard.

Harold resta sans voix. Reese me maintenait toujours. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le sang qui coulait de ma main. «Harold ?», demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante. Le vampire aux lunettes rondes m'observa un long moment. Il finit par déclarer, les lèvres pincées: «Je vois que le temps passé auprès de mademoiselle Groves ne vous aura pas été bénéfique, je le crains. Très bien. Vous pouvez partir.» Je me dégageai de l'emprise de Reese d'un coup sec. Il ne broncha pas.

Lorsque j'arrivai à hauteur d'épaules, Finch ajouta: «Monsieur Reese vous accompagnera. Et il restera avec vous jusqu'à ce que les 48 heures soient passées.

— Pas moyen ! répondis-je en me tournant d'un bloc.

— Mademoiselle Shaw, cela s'appelle un compromis. Il serait bon que vous appreniez à en faire ? expliqua calmement Finch.

— Non. Et c'est final.», rétorquai-je sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Finch se raidit. Derrière moi, Reese se préparait à me barrer la route, au cas où je tenterais de m'enfuir. Le ton persifleur de Root nous parvint une nouvelle fois depuis les rangées de livres: «Mon offre tient toujours, Harold. Je peux aider.

— Je ne vois pas bien en quoi, mademoiselle Groves.

— Je pourrais partir avec elle ? proposa Root.

— Mais certainement pas ? rétorqua aussitôt le vampire.

— Alors nous sommes dans une impasse.», conclut Root.

Et nous l'étions. Le vampire aux lunettes rondes me fixa durant ce qui me parut être une éternité. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche: «Libérez mademoiselle Groves, monsieur Reese.» Le vampire en costume s'exécuta. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revenait accompagné de Root qui s'étirait tel un chat. Elle avait en main le volume qui nous avait permis de communiquer. Harold le remarqua: «Où allez-vous avec ça ? J'y tiens, vous savez ?

— Détends-toi, Harold. C'est juste que je n'aime pas interrompre mes lectures. Je te le rendrai en bonne et dûe forme.

— Mais j'y compte certainement.

— Et je ferai tout aussi attention à Shaw, pas de souci, assura Root avec un clin d'œil en ma direction.

— Je suis déjà moins confiant concernant ce point-là, répondit froidement le vampire aux lunettes rondes.

— L'enquête n'a rien donné, au fait ?» demanda Root à la dérobée.

Un silence glacial s'abattit dans la bibliothèque. Harold affichait un visage de marbre et Root... Root était fidèle à elle-même, totalement déphasée par rapport à la situation. Elle m'empoigna le bras et m'entraîna hors de la bibliothèque: «Bon, eh bien à dans deux jours !», déclara-t-elle joyeusement, comme si elle s'adressait à des amis de longue date. La voix de Finch résonna derrière nous: «Mademoiselle Shaw, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion d'échanger tous les deux, comme j'en ai exprimé le souhait un peu plus tôt.»

Je ne répondis pas.

Sur le quai de la station, j'interrogeai Root à ce sujet: «Il faut que je sache, c'est quoi son problème à Finch ?

— Harold ? Il est adorable.

— Tu te fous de moi ?

— Non. Il l'est vraiment. Il faut apprendre à le connaître, c'est tout.

— Tu réalises qu'il ne peut pas t'encadrer ?

— Oui, je le sais.», répondit Root en riant.

Je secouai la tête. Root avait un sens du relationnel qui m'échappait totalement. Mais je m'abstins de tout commentaire; je n'étais vraiment pas la mieux placée au monde pour lui faire des remarques à ce sujet. Root se dirigeait vers les rails. Je l'interpellai: «On ne va pas se retaper le tunnel ? J'en ai marre d'être sous terre. On prend l'escalier.», dis-je en désignant les escaliers adjacents. Root pencha légèrement la tête: «Je veux bien, mais il y a un tout petit problème. J'ai un ami là-haut qui ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

— Encore un ? Il va falloir penser à créer un club ! raillai-je aussitôt.

— Oui. Mais celui-ci peut littéralement me tuer.», dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Oh. Le soleil. Je n'étais pas habituée à prendre cet élément en considération.

— Comment tu veux rentrer, alors ? Il faudra bien sortir à un moment donné ? demandai-je.

— Par les égoûts.

— Évidemment... soupirai-je en détournant la tête.

Je la suivis le long du tunnel. Nous reprîmes le chemin inverse de celui que nous avions emprunté pour parvenir jusqu'à la station abandonnée. Root nous fit toutefois prendre une autre entrée de service, et nous débouchâmes sur une correspondance assez fréquentée. Personne ne fit attention à nous, c'était l'heure de pointe. Nous nous mêlames à la foule et le trajet se fit sans encombre. Lorsque nous descendîmes à mon arrêt, Root nous conduisit une nouvelle fois vers une entrée de service. Cette fois, j'utilisai mon badge de police — elle avait finalement accepté de me rendre mes affaires — et Root usa de son pouvoir de persuasion afin d'effacer le souvenir de notre venue dans l'esprit de l'agent.

Elle nous fit passer par une galerie qu'utilisaient les agents du réseau pour effectuer des opérations de maintenance sur la ligne. Elle m'avait certifié que celle-ci communiquait avec les égoûts qui passaient sous mon immeuble. L'odeur nauséabonde qui s'échappait des murs à mesure que nous progressions me confirma rapidement cette affirmation. Pour me distraire, j'engageai la conversation: «Bon. Tu peux aussi charmer les gens. Ça non plus, tu n'en avais pas parlé.

— Tu parles de l'agent ? Je ne l'ai pas charmé, je l'ai persuadé de croire en quelque chose. Ma version des faits.

— Tous les vampires peuvent faire ça ?

— Oui.

— Et tu l'as déjà fait avec moi ?», demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint.

Elle rit sans retenue.

— J'ai essayé, bien évidemment. Mais ça ne fonctionne que sur les esprits influençables. Autrement dit, ça n'a pas marché sur toi, déclara-t-elle.

— Merci pour ton honnêteté, répondis-je en souriant.

Elle me rendit mon sourire. Nous nous trouvions sous une bouche d'égoût. Aucun rayon de soleil ne filtrait à travers. Root m'avait garanti que nous déboucherions sur l'allée qui se trouvait juste derrière mon immeuble. Celle où s'empilaient les déchets de la semaine. Root grimpa à l'échelle la première. Elle poussa la plaque d'égoût sans difficulté et se hissa à l'extérieur. Je refusai la main qu'elle m'offrit et émergeai à sa suite. Enfin, l'air frais... Notre escapade à travers les égoûts new-yorkais avait ceci de bien que même l'odeur des déchets, pourtant proches, ne pouvait m'empêcher d'apprécier l'air libre. Je me demandai comment Root pouvait supporter de vivre sous terre la moitié du temps. Comment pouvait-elle vivre sans soleil ?

Root s'approcha du mur de briques. L'allée se trouvait entre deux immeubles, dont le mien, de taille si grande que la lumière du soleil ne pouvait quasiment pas y pénétrer. _Ah, je comprends mieux... merci, l'ombre !_ pensai-je à part pour moi-même. Je souris en la voyant fermer les yeux et inspirer à pleins poumons. _Si je devais être privée de soleil pour l'éternité, je m'habituerais c'est tout..._ Un bruit de verre cassé attira notre attention. Il provenait des bennes à ordures, disposées contre le mur du fond. Root fut sur place avant moi, et lorsque j'arrivai, je découvris une enfant qui tenait dans ses mains un vieux modèle de poupée articulée. Root leva les yeux sur moi: «Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ? Elle nous a vu.

— Tu n'en sais rien.

— On ne peut pas prendre le risque, prévint Root.

— Tu n'en sais rien, répliquai-je durement. Ne touche pas à cette gamine ou je te tue.

— Je n'allais pas la tuer, je comptais juste lui faire oublier notre passage ! protesta le vampire aux yeux noisette.

— Laisse-la tranquille.

— Tu préfères la laisser ici, potentiellement consciente de ce que tu sais ? En sachant le genre de... personnes qui risquent de graviter autour de ton appartement ?», demanda Root en penchant la tête.

Je détestais la manière dont elle s'appliquait à prouver qu'elle avait raison.

— Okay. Mais laisse-moi lui parler d'abord ! dis-je en passant devant elle.

Je m'arrêtai devant l'enfant qui se blottit davantage contre le mur. Elle tenta de se dissimuler derrière la benne. «Hé ! Attends, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Regarde !», dis-je en montrant mon badge d'officier. «Tu vois ? Je fais partie des gentils.», continuai-je en tentant au maximum d'adoucir ma voix. Celle-ci contrastait totalement avec l'esquisse de sourire figé que je tentais de peindre sur ma figure. Root s'agenouilla près de l'enfant, tout sourire: «Et moi aussi !

— Root... commençai-je sur un ton d'avertissement en fermant les yeux.

— Quoi ? Tu peux faire partie des gentils mais pas moi ?» protesta-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête. L'enfant serra le jouet contre elle. Je posai les mains sur ses petites épaules. «Écoute, petite. Mon...», commençai-je avec un regard en coin pour Root. «Mon amie doit te parler, et il faut que tu l'écoutes parce que c'est important. Et ensuite, tu vas t'en aller. D'accord ?», repris-je aussi doucement que possible. L'enfant nous regarda successivement, Root et moi, puis hocha timidement la tête en guise d'acceptation. Je me relevai: «Fais ton truc. Mais attention avec la gamine !

— Tu as si peu confiance en moi que ça en deviendrait presque insultant.», répondit le vampire aux yeux noisette.

Root prit l'enfant par les épaules à son tour. Ses yeux noisette se teintèrent, de cette lueur luminescente qui en devenait presque irréelle maintenant que je la voyais à la lumière du jour malgré l'ombre environnante. «Tu n'as rien vu. Tu jouais dans l'allée et tu n'as rien vu. Tu es partie, parce qu'ici ça pue. Et c'est très moche. Et tu ne reviendras jamais ici. Parce que c'est moche.» murmura Root en fixant l'enfant de ses pupilles irréelles. La petite fille répéta chaque mot d'un air absent, comme hypnotisée. Puis Root se releva. Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur usuelle.

L'enfant s'éloigna en traînant sa poupée par la jambe. Elle disparut à l'angle de la rue, tel un petit fantôme. «Et voilà !», s'exclama Root en se frottant les mains. Elle semblait plutôt fière d'elle. «C'est moche et ça pue ?», répétai-je d'un air blasé. «Exactement. Deux raisons pour lesquelles un enfant n'aurait pas envie de venir ici.», répondit-elle avec satisfaction. Je soupirai. «Bon, on y va ? J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, vraiment.

— Après toi. Tu sais que je vais devoir passer par la fenêtre.», répondit le vampire aux yeux noisette en fixant l'échelle de secours qui longeait la partie ombragée de l'immeuble.

Ah oui. Le soleil. Je fixai momentanément la lumière qui arrosait le trottoir, non loin de nous. «D'accord. Je monte.», dis-je avant de m'éloigner. Lorsque j'entrai dans mon appartement, j'eus la désagréable sensation d'être une étrangère dans ma propre maison. Plus rien n'était pareil, et pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Toujours la même vaisselle sale. Les mêmes cartons de pizza. La table basse qui disparaissait sous les magazines. Les tasses de café à moitié pleines que je n'avais pas pu vider. Et la gamelle vide de mon chien.

Bear gémit derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. Je le caressai avec affection. Il m'avait manqué. Un petit bruit attira mon attention. C'était Root. Elle cognait sur la vitre de la fenêtre pour que je l'ouvre de l'intérieur. Je me dirigeai vers le placard sous l'évier de la cuisine. J'en sortis un paquet de croquettes pour chien, celles qui lui garantissaient un poil doux, et en déversai une bonne partie dans la gamelle de Bear. Celui-ci me remercia d'un jappement; il se jeta sur sa gamelle pleine à ras bord lorsque je rangeai le paquet de croquettes dans le placard.

À la fenêtre, Root souriait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je souris à mon tour tandis que je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. Elle savait. Elle savait ce qui allait se produire dès l'instant où plus aucune barrière, d'aucune sorte, ne nous séparerait. Je m'arrêtai devant la fenêtre, la main sur le loquet qui permettait de la déverrouiller. Le vampire aux yeux noisette posa la main sur la vitre, et je fis de même.

La fenêtre se déverrouilla avec un petit claquement lorsque je fis tourner le loquet. Elle glissa lentement lorsque nous la fîmes coulisser vers le haut. Je reculai légèrement pour lui permettre d'entrer. À l'intérieur, Root referma la fenêtre puis murmura: «Je pouvais entrer, tu sais. Mais je voulais que tu m'ouvres...

— Tais-toi...», intimai-je doucement tandis que mon corps pressait le sien contre la fenêtre.

Ses lèvres avaient un goût de pomme. Et de sang. Je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de lui mordiller la lèvre. Je m'arrêtai, et sa langue se mêla à la mienne. Durement, doucement, ardemment, puis tranquillement à nouveau. Je plaquai ses mains contre le mur, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se laissa faire. Dans sa nuque, l'étrange parfum de musc et de pomme était encore plus perceptible. Je n'y résistai pas.

Root soupira lorsqu'elle sentit l'effet de succion provoqué par ce que je lui faisais. «Shaw... attends.», supplia-t-elle doucement. J'ignorai sa demande. J'accentuai la pression sur ses mains. «Il faut brûler... le livre.», haleta le vampire aux yeux noisette en entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens. Je me détachai de sa nuque pour regagner ses lèvres. Elle gémit tandis que ma main descendait le long de son corps pour atteindre ce qui m'intriguait. Le bouton de son jean sauta sous l'impulsion de mes doigts. «Shaw... il faut brûler...», murmura chaudement Root entre deux caresses. Je lâchai ses mains pour couvrir ses lèvres de mes doigts: «On brûle déjà...», répondis-je dans un souffle.

Le vampire aux yeux noisette ferma les yeux. Elle emprisonna l'un de mes doigts dans sa bouche et la sensation m'électrisa: chaude, douce, dure, tendre. Comme cette première fois où j'avais pu sentir sa langue contre ma peau. Elle l'aspira davantage, s'appliquant à me communiquer silencieusement ce qu'elle voulait. Dans sa bouche, je sentis l'aspérité de ses crocs m'effleurer le doigt et j'eus un grognement de plaisir. On ne brûlait plus: on s'enflammait.

Je descendis le long de son ventre tout en faisant glisser la fermeture de son jean. Arrivée à l'endroit qui m'intéressait, je la libérai de sa prison textile d'un geste ferme. Le parfum de sa féminité se répandit dans l'air: je n'y tenais plus. Elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre non plus, et vint à ma rencontre d'un simple mouvement des hanches. Je l'accueillis chaudement. C'était un nectar différent de celui qu'elle m'avait fait connaître la nuit d'avant. La main sur le front, elle gémit: «Shaw...» L'entendre prononcer mon nom avec tant de désir dans la voix me grisa davantage. Et j'optai pour un rythme plus lent...

À l'origine, seule la satisfaction immédiate de mon désir, puis du sien, m'intéressait. Mais rien ne se passait comme je l'avais prévu initialement. Notre désir mutuel s'exprimait d'une manière que je n'avais pas anticipé. Et contre toute attente, j'aimais ce qui était en train de se passer. Je pris un plaisir particulier à m'attarder sur les zones que je devinai sensibles, l'embrassant ici et là, avant de revenir à son intimité qui m'appelait de tous ses vœux. Je l'apprenais, millimètre par millimètre. Seconde par seconde. Et elle se donnait, par à-coups, des va-et-vient constants, inconstants, hésitants, puis plus affirmés au fur et à mesure que grandissait son besoin de libérer son désir pour de bon.

Et le moment de la délivrance arriva. Elle laissa échapper un râle de plaisir en s'accrochant à la fenêtre derrière elle. Je la regardais, captivée. Elle respirait par la bouche, les yeux fermés. Les avait-elle gardés ainsi tout le long ? Elle les ouvrit, d'abord pour le ciel qu'elle seule pouvait voir, puis les pupilles irréelles se posèrent sur moi. Les prunelles ambrées devenaient luisantes lorsqu'elles se teintaient de cette lueur luminescente qui témoignait de sa nature vampirique. Je voulus parler: «Est-ce que tu...», commençai-je. Les prunelles ambrées brillèrent plus fortement que jamais, et je me retrouvai presque instantanément sur mon lit, allongée sur le dos.

Au-dessus de moi, Root était devenue fiévreuse. Je ris doucement: «Tu es rapide ! Heureusement que je n'ai pas le vertige.» Elle glissa une main tremblante de désir entre mes jambes, puis murmura: «Tu vas bientôt le sentir...» Je l'arrêtai d'un mouvement de la main, serrant ses doigts dans les miens; je me redressai sur un coude puis chuchotai à son oreille: «Oh, je ne pense pas non... tourne-toi.» Elle s'écarta légèrement, le sourire aux lèvres: «Tu es sérieuse ?» Je l'embrassai délicatement près de l'oreille. «Très. Tourne-toi.

— Tu sais que de nous deux, c'est moi le vampire ? murmura-t-elle en m'embrassant à son tour.

— Et donc ?

— J'ai plus de force que toi. Et notre lien du sang fait de moi ton maître. Tu le sais ça, non ? susurra le vampire.

— Vaguement.»

Elle avait commencé à se frotter légèrement contre moi. Ce mouvement me rendait folle.

— Un famuli ne commande pas son maître... ajouta Root en respirant de plus en plus fort.

— Je n'ai pas de maître, répliquai-je en fermant les yeux.

— Alors que suis-je pour toi ?

— Je ne sais pas... répondis-je sincèrement en laissant échapper un soupir d'anticipation.

— Shaw... supplia-t-elle tout bas.

J'ouvris les yeux. Elle débordait de désir, et son excitation égalait la mienne sans aucun équivoque. Les lèvres écarlates qui tremblaient m'invitaient comme jamais. Je m'en emparai fiévreusement, sentant ses crocs sur ma langue. Elle m'accueillit avec un soupir de soulagement qui témoigna de l'intensité de son désir. Et je le lui rendis. Je l'entourai de mes bras, l'accueillant à mon tour, et très vite, les hanches suivirent. Puis les caresses, un peu douces, et les griffures le long de sa peau. Sur son dos d'abord, puis ses reins qui s'activaient de plus en plus contre mon intimité, et que je finis par presser plus fort encore. Elle enfouit son visage dans ma nuque. «Est-ce que je peux...? S'il te plaît...», implora-t-elle. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait. Une simple goutte de son sang suffisait désormais pour me lier à elle. Elle remua contre moi. Jamais je n'avais été désirée de cette façon. Et ce sentiment m'exaltait.

Je penchai légèrement la tête pour lui laisser le champ libre. Elle fut tendre. Ses crocs me pénétrèrent avec une infinie douceur. Tout comme ailleurs. Elle pressa doucement son poignet contre mes lèvres, m'invitant à boire moi aussi. À quel moment s'était-elle mordue le poignet ? Partagée entre mille sensations nouvelles, je n'avais rien vu. Le parfum de son sang m'enivra, j'embrassai sa peau et goûtai le fluide désormais vital pour nous deux. Et ce fut étourdissant. Elle était partout à présent. Sur moi, en moi, avec moi. Et je sentais tout d'elle. C'était donc ça, le lien du sang ? Une unité éternelle... Elle quitta ma nuque pour se redresser légèrement. Ses yeux ambrés me fixèrent avec une intensité luminescente. D'une voix grave, elle murmura alors: «Tu es à moi... Ne l'oublie jamais.» Elle entra alors plus profondément et le ciel se déchira, pour elle comme pour moi.

Elle avait raison: le monde était devenu vertigineux.

**Ending theme: Crush -Romeo & Juliet- (Garbage)**  
[U N D Y I N G ☆ P L A Y L I S T (chap 1-20)](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVK9IvXATB8j6fGgRYH2MkeJP02Z1L0Sc)


	11. Le fruit défendu

****

#### ✞ LE FRUIT DEFENDU ✞

****

* * *

J'accélérai le mouvement de va-et-vient; de plus en plus fort, gagnant en vigueur à chaque fois que j'entrais plus profondément dans cet espace intime qu'elle me réservait désormais. Je m'appuyai contre le sommier, et me raidis soudainement entre ses cuisses. La vague de plaisir me traversa entièrement, et m'arracha un râle de satisfaction qui me vida littéralement. Je retombai contre son épaule. J'étais à bout de souffle. La main sur le front, Root respirait par à-coups. Mon téléphone portable, seul signe du temps qui s'écoulait autour de nous, vibra sur la table de chevet. Quatre messages non lus. Peut-être plus. J'avais perdu le compte tout comme j'avais cessé de compter les fois où Root m'avait emmenée dans son monde d'ivresse.

Sous mon corps éprouvé, Root rit doucement: «Notre monde...», corrigea le vampire aux yeux noisette en me caressant le dos. Je me redressai sur un coude: «Si tu veux. C'est pareil.», répondis-je l'air faussement agacée. Root repoussa la longue mèche de cheveux bruns qui me tombait dans le cou. Et sur les nombreuses traces de crocs qu'elle y avait laissé. «Il faudrait que je te morde ailleurs. Ou que j'arrête tout court... tu vas finir par t'évanouir à force.», dit-elle soucieuse. Je me redressai complètement. «Parce que j'ai l'air fatiguée ?», demandai-je, moitié amusée, moitié vexée.

Je ne lui laissai pas le loisir de me répondre. Je l'embrassai vigoureusement, la goûtant pour une énième fois ce matin-là. Ou ce soir. Je ne savais pas combien d'heures avaient pu passer depuis que nous étions entrées dans mon appartement. Et je m'en fichais. J'étais en proie à une faim insatiable. Une faim que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. Et ce désir ne se calmait pas.

Entre deux baisers sauvages, j'examinai son corps: des traces de morsures, bien plus violentes que celles qu'elle pouvait bien me faire lorsqu'elle se nourrissait de moi, étaient visibles ici et là sur sa peau pâle. Au creux de son épaule, sur ses bras, ses hanches, le dessus et l'intérieur de la cuisse... Root m'attira par le menton puis murmura: «Je te l'avais dit: tu es bien plus animale que moi.» Elle m'embrassa avant que je ne puisse répondre, et je dus me débattre pour le faire. «Plus forte, tu voulais dire.» répondis-je en haussant le menton, me libérant ainsi de son emprise.

Root s'adossa au sommier. Elle haussa le sourcil, amusée. «Oh, vraiment ? Tu oublies le lien du sang. » Ses prunelles s'embrasèrent de cette lueur que je connaissais désormais mieux que personne. «Je pourrais te donner n'importe quel ordre, jeune famuli.», continua-t-elle avec un sourire ravageur. Elle passa la main dans mes cheveux et m'attira à elle. «Et tu m'obéirais.», finit-elle par dire lorsque nous fûmes à deux centimètres l'une de l'autre.

Je pouvais l'embrasser sauvagement — je savais maintenant qu'elle adorait ça — mais je n'en fis rien. Je restai résolument immobile. Ma réponse s'échappa dans un souffle à peine perceptible: «Je croyais qu'il fallait que je sois affaiblie pour que ça fonctionne ?» Avec un soupir de plaisir, le vampire aux yeux noisette se contracta sous mon corps. Elle devenait toujours un peu fébrile lorsque je restai à portée d'elle comme ça. Peut-être que les ondulations de hanches que j'avais recommencé à effectuer entre ses jambes y étaient aussi pour quelque chose.

— C'est vrai, admit-elle le souffle court. D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu sois autant en forme après tout ça ?

— J'ai de l'endurance, répondis-je simplement en reprenant le suçon là où je l'avais laissé à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

Une toute petite zone un peu plus pâle que les autres, bien plus rouges pour leur part. Je commençais à manquer d'endroits où marquer sa peau.

— Sérieusement Shaw... continua le vampire en fermant les yeux. Tu n'es pas fatiguée ?

— Absolument pas.

— C'est étrange. Peut-être à cause de mon sang... conclut-elle avec un faible gémissement.

— Peut-être, dis-je en lui dévorant le cou.

Je ne m'en lassais pas.

Elle se raidit sous l'effet des caresses. Et de ce que je lui faisais bien plus bas. Douce, humide et chaude à la fois. Je pouvais y rester des heures. J'y étais depuis des heures. Non, je ne m'en lassais pas.

— Shaw... souffla le vampire en s'agrippant aux draps.

— Oui ? demandai-je, toute à mes allées et venues au cœur de son ivresse.

— Il faut brûler le livre, rappela-t-elle. Aujourd'hui.

— Mh-mh... acquiesçai-je sans m'arrêter.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en foutre plus.

— Sérieusement... reprit-elle entre deux gémissements. Il faut le brûler.

— Pourquoi tu es si pressée ?

— Parce qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir. Il ne faut pas qu'ils le sachent.

— Que tu te fais dominer par ton famuli ? Oui, vaut mieux que tu le caches ! taquinai-je avec un malin plaisir.

— Je parlais du lien du sang ! rétorqua-t-elle avec cette lueur désormais familière dans les yeux.

Et je me retrouvai à sa place tout à coup. Putain de vitesse vampirique... Au-dessus de moi, Root souriait d'un air triomphal. «Tu l'as dit. Famuli. Tu commences à adopter nos codes.», murmura-t-elle doucement. Je tentai désespérément de trouver une parade. En vain. Je ne pouvais plus rattraper ce qui m'avait échappé. Ce fut d'un air grogon que je déclarai: «Peu importe.» Elle partit d'un éclat de rire franc, ce qui accentua le froncement de sourcils que j'avais déjà. Boudeuse mais amusée tout de même, je détournai la tête lorsqu'elle chercha à m'embrasser, mais elle n'en fut pas découragée. Au contraire, elle semblait plus heureuse que jamais. Je décidai de rediriger la conversation sur un autre sujet.

— En parlant de ça, tu as déjà établi un lien du sang avant moi ? demandai-je.

— Non. Tu es la première.

— Humain ou vampire ?

— Les deux.

Je repoussai les mèches de cheveux ondulés qui pleuvaient sur mon visage.

— Alors tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. C'est rassurant pour moi.

Elle s'arrêta. Elle resta immobile au-dessus de moi durant quelques secondes, puis elle s'allongea à côté de moi. «Reese a dit que c'était à l'initiateur de conduire la transition. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe lorsque l'humain n'a pas été transformé avant ?

— Je ne sais pas... admit Root.

— Il m'a dit que certains devenaient fous. Pour d'autres, le suicide.», insistai-je.

Elle acquiesça en silence et je me redressai légèrement.

— Tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ? demandai-je.

— J'ai entendu des histoires, oui...

Le téléphone vibra de nouveau sur la table de chevet. Je l'ignorai. Quand Root était ainsi, il était pratiquement impossible de lui arracher quoi que ce soit. Je m'adossai au sommier du lit. «Tu m'as dit que tu pensais savoir pourquoi Decima s'intéressait à moi...

— Mais je me suis trompée, coupa le vampire en fermant les yeux.

— Explique-moi quand même.», insistai-je.

Root ouvrit les yeux de nouveau. Les marques de morsures avaient presque toutes disparu sur sa peau. J'avais beau avoir assisté au phénomène à plusieurs reprises, sa capacité de régénération continuait de me fasciner.

— Decima s'intéresse à des profils bien précis, commença-t-elle en se redressant à son tour. Je t'ai dit que durant la transition, deux traits particuliers s'intensifient. Ce que nous considérons comme notre plus grande force, ainsi que notre plus grande faiblesse.

— Je m'en rappelle, dis-je en hochant la tête.

— Mais toi, tu as la particularité de ne pas pouvoir ressentir d'émotions. En tout cas, pas comme le commun des mortels, expliqua-t-elle. Tu comprends ? Pour Decima, tu ferais un vampire parfait. Tu leur serais très utile. Parce que tu n'aurais aucune faiblesse.

— Alors ils veulent un vampire sociopathe, concluai-je non sans sarcasme.

— C'est ce que je pensais, mais... acquiesça Root avant de secouer la tête. Decima a mis Lambert sur ta trace. Et ça fausse tout. Lambert n'est pas... comme les autres. Il ne chasse que les cibles de premier choix pour Decima. Et ça m'inquiète.

L'homme à l'accent britannique. Son souvenir n'était pas des plus agréables. Et ce message mystérieux qu'il m'avait laissé...

— Et le Samaritain ? demandai-je aussitôt. C'est un vampire, j'imagine ?

— Oui, confirma Root. Un Essentiel, comme tu t'en doutais sûrement déjà.

— La seringue, c'est pour brouiller les pistes donc. Pourquoi le numéro de sécurité sociale ? Et les fleurs ?

— Je ne sais pas. Harold pense qu'il le fait pour simuler le comportement psychopathe d'un tueur en série.

_Il_. Merde. J'allais devoir filer du fric à Fusco. S'il l'attrapait un jour...

— Et tu l'as déjà vu ? demandai-je en effectuant machinalement des cercles sur sa poitrine du bout des doigts.

— Non. Pas directement en tout cas.

Elle se tendit légèrement lorsque j'effleurai la partie la partie la plus sensible de ses seins.

— Comment ça ? insistai-je doucement.

— Tu poses beaucoup de questions aujourd'hui... murmura-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Un tiraillement d'une autre nature me vrilla l'estomac. Bordel... j'avais tellement faim. Le sourire du vampire s'élargit: «Et tu as besoin de te nourrir.

— Ça va, j'irai me...», commençai-je en résistant à la sensation de malaise qui menaçait d'arriver si je persistais à l'ignorer.

Elle avait déjà disparu. Je restai comme une idiote sur le lit, la main suspendue dans les airs. «Je déteste quand elle fait ça...», marmonnai-je pour le chien qui était probablement le seul à m'écouter. Quelques secondes plus tard, Root réapparaissait dans la chambre, comme une fleur, les bras chargés de paquets. Je plongeai la main sans réfléchir dans le premier paquet que je vis. Un hamburger. Parfait.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as fait les courses en si peu de temps ? demandai-je la bouche à moitié pleine, assise en tailleur sur le lit.

— Je suis rapide mais pas à ce point, répondit-elle en inclinant la tête.

Elle saisit le paquet qu'elle avait gardé pour elle et s'empara d'une pomme. Tiens donc.

— Hier soir, pendant que tu dormais... dit-elle avant de croquer le fruit à pleines dents.

— Je me disais bien: il est froid.

— Tu veux que je le fasse chauffer ? proposa le vampire.

— Je peux chauffer seule, répondis-je avec un sourire éloquent.

Elle sourit. Le nectar sucré de la pomme brillait au bord de ses lèvres. J'avais très envie de le lui enlever. D'une manière ou d'une autre. «Bon sang, Shaw... n'es-tu donc jamais rassasiée ?», demanda-t-elle sincèrement avec un sourire incrédule. Elle croqua de nouveau dans la pomme. «Non que je m'en plaigne, mais tu as un appétit à toute épreuve.», ajouta-t-elle aussitôt. J'avalai la dernière bouchée en un rien de temps. «Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours été comme ça.», répondis-je en me levant.

Elle resta silencieuse tandis que je me déplaçais vers elle. Arrivée à sa hauteur — ce qu'elle était grande, putain... — je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser délicatement. «C'est ça que tu veux ?», demanda-t-elle doucement lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent. Elle me présentait la pomme. Je haussai le sourcil, amusée. «Sérieusement ? Le coup du fruit défendu ?

— Oh, je ne sais pas. Ça n'a jamais été synonyme de péché pour moi...

— C'est juste un fruit.

— ...mais plutôt de plaisir.», acheva le vampire aux yeux noisette d'un air mystérieux.

Je n'avais pas plus envie que ça d'en manger. Mais son regard brillant en disait long.

Elle fit glisser sa main le long de mon dos, puis de mes hanches. Ses yeux suivirent la courbe de ses caresses durant quelques secondes, puis remontèrent jusqu'à moi. De nouveau, le désir brûlant. «Alors... tu vas le manger ?

— Quoi ? demandai-je en sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait dire.

— Tu le sais bien...», répondit-elle d'un ton entendu.

Je la fixai avec un certain amusement. Il m'avait semblé que nous avions dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps.

— Je pensais que je l'avais déjà fait, répliquai-je en lui prenant le poignet.

Je caressais du bout des doigts le petit espace rouge à peine perceptible, seul témoin des nombreuses morsures qu'elle s'était infligée — et auxquelles j'avais parfois participé — pour partager son sang avec moi. Elle se libéra doucement pour rapprocher la pomme de mon visage. Je restai immobile. Elle garda le silence. Nous restâmes ainsi durant quelques minutes, désireuses de savoir qui craquerait la première. Je savais que ce ne serait pas moi.

Et l'instant d'après me donna raison.

Elle finit par baisser les épaules. «Ce que tu es têtue, bon sang...», murmura-t-elle sans perdre son sourire. «Et tu adores ça.», répondis-je en m'approchant doucement du fruit. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux. La flamme s'intensifia dans les siens tandis que j'entrouvrais la bouche. J'attendis un peu. Je savais que ça ne tarderait plus trop. Elle avala sa salive, puis me sourit de nouveau. «S'il te plaît ?», demanda-t-elle tout doucement. Je fis semblant de tendre l'oreille. «Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

— Tu...», commença le vampire avant de s'interrompre. Root me dévisagea avec un plaisir violent. Elle se mordit la lèvre. «S'il te plaît...», supplia-t-elle d'une voix plus audible.

Juste là.

J'adorais la sensation de pouvoir qu'elle me procurait lorsqu'elle obéissait ainsi. À l'image de celui que je lui donnai lorsque je finis par croquer la pomme tout en soutenant son regard. Elle me laissa faire. Comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement ? Elle ne pouvait plus me cacher son désir, tout comme je ne pouvais plus lui dissimuler le mien maintenant que nous étions liées si profondément. Avec un plaisir évident, le vampire aux yeux noisette maintint le fruit défendu entre nous. Lentement, elle le tourna de façon à ce que je puisse mordre plus aisément. Et je m'exécutai.

Elle me regardait sans bouger, envoûtée par notre jeu. Et je l'étais aussi. Je ne pouvais plus le nier. Pas à moi-même. Pas à elle. Pas lorsque le lien nous unissait de manière aussi intense. «C'est bon ?», demanda-t-elle d'une voix fébrile. Je délaissai le fruit pour les lèvres écarlates. Je m'arrêtai, restant suffisamment proche pour susciter davantage de désir si cela nous était encore possible. Et ça l'était. «Pourquoi tu ne viens pas vérifier par toi-même ?», chuchotai-je tout bas. Elle eut un soupir étrange, mélange de frustration et de plaisir à la fois. Mais elle vint. Elle s'empara alors de moi; sa langue me torturait avec une lenteur exquise. Elle me prit par la taille et me repoussa gentiment vers le lit.

Je m'y allongeai docilement. Je pouvais bien lui laisser ce plaisir-là. Le temps ne nous manquait pas encore. Celui de l'inversion des rôles non plus. Me dominant de sa hauteur, elle s'amusait toujours à me goûter. «Délicieux.», dit-elle lorsqu'elle s'estima rassasiée. Je vins à sa rencontre, l'embrassant de nouveau et attisant son désir de plus belle. Et le mien par la même occasion. Je l'attirai à moi, l'entraînant dans une nouvelle spirale de vertige à deux. Enhardie par notre fièvre commune, elle se détacha l'espace de quelques secondes. «Shaw... je suis à toi aussi, maintenant. Ne l'oublie plus jamais...», murmura-t-elle au plus fort de nos ébats.

Je ne pouvais pas le savoir à ce moment-là, mais ce fut cet instant précis qui scella notre destin pour l'éternité.

**Ending theme: Toxic (Yaël Naïm)**  
[U N D Y I N G ☆ P L A Y L I S T (chap 1-20)](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVK9IvXATB8j6fGgRYH2MkeJP02Z1L0Sc)


	12. Fahrenheit

****

#### ✞ FAHRENHEIT ✞

****

* * *

Vingt-deux heures et trente minutes.

Perdue dans la contemplation de l'affichage numérique du réveil qui brillait dans l'obscurité de la chambre, je me débattais silencieusement contre moi-même. Je me tournai pour la centième fois dans le lit. À côté de moi, Root ne dormait pas non plus. Je la sentis bouger dans les draps. «Shaw... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— C'est rien. Le hamburger, peut-être.

— Tu te sens mal ? demanda le vampire d'une voix inquiète.

— J'ai... très chaud.», finis-je par dire en me redressant.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle saisisse la perche que je lui avais tendue. Mais aucun commentaire graveleux ne vint ponctuer notre échange. Au contraire, sa voix s'était faite plus inquiète encore. Elle s'approcha de moi. «Tu as de la fièvre ?

— C'est rien, ça va. Je me sens juste un peu...

— Un peu quoi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Je crois qu'il faut que je mange.», répondis-je en me levant à moitié.

La pièce tourna légèrement autour de moi. Je m'appuyai sur le rebord du lit. Je sentis la main de Root contre mon dos. «Shaw ? Tu es malade ?

— Ça va.», dis-je en me levant malgré mon état.

Je me dirigeai vers le salon. Bear se dressa immédiatement lorsque je passai près de lui. Les oreilles baissées, l'animal me regardait avec des yeux de... chien battu. _Ne t'y mets pas aussi !_ intimai-je au chien dans ma tête. Il gémit et s'éloigna promptement. Je voulus le rattraper, mais il avait déjà détalé derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. Dans l'encadrure de la porte de la chambre, Root s'en amusa: «Tu fais même peur au chien...» J'ignorai le sarcasme et marchai vers la fenêtre du salon. J'avais besoin d'air frais.

Je l'ouvris d'un coup sec et le vent de la nuit me rafraîchit immédiatement. Les ombres du soir, éternelles prisonnières du mur de briques, me regardaient, aussi sobres qu'elles l'étaient en journée. En contrebas, un sac de poubelle vide virevoletait, malmené par le courant d'air nocturne. Je ne bénéficiais pas de la plus belle vue de l'immeuble, c'était certain. Les bras frêles de Root vinrent m'enlacer. Je frissonnai malgré moi, me décollant légèrement. Son contact m'hérissait. Elle le sentit.

— Shaw... hésita le vampire.

— C'est rien. Je ne me sens pas bien, c'est tout ! rétorquai-je plus violemment que je ne l'avais voulu.

Root demeura silencieuse. Elle finit par demander, les sourcils froncés: «Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— C'est... je ne sais pas, je crois que je n'ai pas assez mangé.

— C'est ton moment du mois ? hasarda-t-elle.

— Quoi ? demandai-je en arquant le sourcil.

— Tu es grognon à cause de ton cycle ?

— Mais non !», répliquai-je, agacée.

Elle avança légèrement et je me raidis. Mon corps entier était sous tension. Et cette chaleur dévorante qui me rendait dingue... Elle avait peut-être raison. Je devais avoir un accès de fièvre. Pas étonnant, après ces derniers jours... «Shaw, tu es...» Elle s'arrêta et me toucha le front. J'eus un mouvement de recul malgré moi. «Tu es brûlante.», finit-elle d'une voix inquiète. Elle retira promptement sa main pour empoigner la mienne: «Viens, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

— Non, ça va aller, répondis-je en me dégageant.

— Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je...

— Oui, j'ai juste besoin d'air. C'est tout ! coupai-je.

— Non, tu ne comprends pas. Ton cœur, il... il ne bat pas normalement.», insista nerveusement le vampire aux yeux noisette en m'examinant de plus belle.

Je ne comprenais pas, en effet. Et je m'en foutais. L'air vicié de l'appartement m'étouffait. Je mourrais de chaleur. Nous étions restées enfermées trop longtemps, voilà tout. Et ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je me calmai aussitôt. «Je pense que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Ce n'est pas contre toi.», murmurai-je à voix basse. Root fit un pas, puis hésita. Je crus qu'elle allait me contredire, mais ce ne fut pas le cas: «D'accord. Mais ça devra attendre un peu, nous ne sommes plus seules.», dit-elle. En voyant ma surprise, elle ajouta: «Tu devrais te recoucher. Reese est dans les escaliers.»

Super. Il ne manquait plus que ça. J'obtempérai néanmoins: mieux valait lui faire croire que j'étais malade au point de ne pas pouvoir quitter mon lit. Il s'en irait plus vite.

Je m'éloignai pour regagner la chambre, mais je ne me couchai pas. Assise au bord du lit, je me pris la tête dans les mains. Elle avait raison: je brûlais de fièvre. Une pensée me traversa soudainement l'esprit: était-ce le premier symptôme ? Je perdais peu à peu la raison. Et je savais pourquoi. Le lien du sang. J'avalai péniblement ma salive dans la pénombre. Reese n'avait pas mentionné la fièvre, mais la douleur... elle viendrait sûrement peu après. Je serrai les dents. Les coups frappés à la porte augmentèrent ma colère. C'était injuste, car Reese n'y était pour rien. Mais je ne contrôlais pas mon ressenti. Pas ce soir.

J'entendis Root l'accueillir d'une voix flûtée: «Bonsoir, c'est Harold qui t'envoie je présume ?

— Oui. Je peux entrer ? demanda le vampire d'une voix égale.

— Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas chez moi. Shaw, tu veux bien qu'il entre ? me cria Root depuis la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

— Non, je ne veux pas ? lançai-je aussi fort que je le pouvais.

— Où est-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda aussitôt Reese.

— Malade. Ah, ça ? Des burgers, mais je te déconseille ceux du fast-food d'en face: Shaw n'a pas supporté et voilà le résultat.», expliqua Root, désabusée.

Je n'entendis rien pendant quelques secondes. Puis la voix de Root résonna de nouveau.

— Quand même, John ! Tu peux me faire confiance, non ? Tu crois qu'Elle me confierait Shaw si je n'étais pas capable de m'en occuper ?

C'était la deuxième fois que j'entendais parler de cette fameuse inconnue. Qui était cette femme qui leur donnait visiblement des ordres ? Je me promis de questionner Root à ce sujet à la première occasion. Mon sang cogna dans mes tempes: j'étais plus malade que je ne le pensais. Reese marmonna quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Je me levai précipitamment pour gagner les toilettes. Il fallait que ça sorte. Je me sentirais mieux. À genoux devant la cuvette, je vomis sans retenue. Root m'appela depuis la porte d'entrée: «Shaw ? Tout va bien ?

— La forme olympique ! répondis-je en m'essuyant la bouche.

Je tirai la chasse d'eau, évitant volontairement de regarder le fond de la cuvette. En ressortant des toilettes, j'aperçus le visage fermé de Reese qui m'observait depuis l'entrée.

— Ça va ? me demanda le vampire.

— Tu vois bien que non ? fis-je, sarcastique.

— Pas de souci avec Root ? insista-t-il d'une voix égale.

— Pas plus que ça.», répondis-je platement.

Il se tourna vers Root. Celle-ci le regardait, la tête légèrement penchée.

— Rassuré ? Dis à Harry de cesser de s'inquiéter pour rien: j'ai la situation sous contrôle, assura le vampire aux yeux noisette.

— Je vois ça, commenta le vampire taciturne avant de se détourner de nous. Au fait, ajouta-t-il en se retournant. Harold a besoin de toi demain.

— Encore une mission dans le Bronx ? demanda Root, dépitée.

— Non. Il t'en parlera demain. Bonne nuit.», acheva Reese.

L'instant d'après, il n'était déjà plus là. Tant mieux.

Je me traînai dans la salle de bains. Je me lavai le visage à grande eau, et je supris mon reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo: j'avais une tête à faire peur. Les traits tirés, les yeux fatigués, les joues émaciées, la chevelure en bataille. «Tu te sens mieux ?», murmura le vampire aux yeux noisette derrière moi. Je sursautai. Je ne l'avais pas vu dans la glace.

Et je ne la vis toujours pas lorsque je vérifiai une seconde fois. Comme à son habitude, Root répondit à la question que je n'avais jamais formulée. «Vampire. Je n'ai pas de reflet.», expliqua-t-elle doucement. Je me massai les tempes. «Ça doit être pratique pour s'habiller.

— Oh, on s'adapte. Et je pense que j'ai assez de goût.», répondit le vampire d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

— Shaw... tu ne devrais pas sortir ce soir.

— J'en ai marre d'être enfermée. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. J'étouffe.

— Tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Root, désemparée.

— Non ? Je vais sortir. Tu peux venir avec moi ou rester ici. Comme tu veux.», dis-je en sortant de la salle de bains.

Je m'arrêtai près de la porte d'entrée. Non, pas de veste. J'avais déjà assez chaud comme ça. Je sortis sans me retourner. En descendant les escaliers de l'immeuble, j'eus de nouveau une montée de chaleur: il fallait que je sorte au plus vite. L'air frais m'appelait de toutes les manières possibles. Dans la rue, je me sentis légèrement mieux. Le vent de la nuit m'apaisait.

Root apparut soudainement à côté de moi. «Promets-moi qu'on rentre si tu te sens mal.», demanda le vampire en m'observant du coin de l'œil. Le regard agacé que je lui lançai l'empêcha de continuer sur cette lancée. Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose à propos d'une putain de tête de mule, mais elle ne m'adressa plus la parole le reste du chemin. Tant mieux. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à ce que l'on me prenne la tête sur ce que j'avais le droit de faire ou non.

Je déambulai au hasard. Un taxi pila à quelques mètres de nous, et le chauffeur — ainsi que son occupant — aboyèrent sur quelqu'un. Le chauffeur klaxonna et le bruit me vrilla les tympans. Je me couvris l'oreille d'une main. La sensation de gêne disparut momentanément. À ma droite, Root me tendit mon téléphone portable. «Tiens, tu es partie si vite que tu l'as oublié.

— Garde-le, je n'en ai pas besoin.», répondis-je aussitôt.

Le portable indiquait vingt-trois heures trente.

Root rangea l'appareil dans la poche intérieure de son blouson en cuir et n'ajouta plus rien. J'entendis la musique émaner de la devanture d'un bar, non loin de nous. L'enseigne ne payait pas de mine. Mais... Je m'arrêtai. Comme mon ombre, Root m'imita. Elle me suivit lorsque je pénétrai dans l'établissement. Le bar était bondé. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur. Ça m'arrangeait. Je ne voulais pas l'avouer à voix haute, mais je commençais à avoir mal aux yeux. Je me dirigeai droit vers le bar et commandai une bière. Je me tournai vers Root, qui continuait de me surveiller les mains plongées dans les poches de son blouson: «Qu'est-ce que tu prendras ?

— Du vin, évidemment ! répondit le vampire avec un sourire enjôleur.

— Quelle princesse... commentai-je en la narguant.

Mais elle m'avait arraché un sourire. Nous nous détendîmes un peu. Elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi. De l'autre côté du comptoir, le barman et les serveurs étaient débordés. Les clients affluaient de partout. Cocktails, bières, vins, vodkas, shots... les commandes ne cessaient de s'ajouter les unes aux autres. La chaleur monta de nouveau.

Je m'emparai de la bière que le barman m'amena et j'en bus aussitôt la moitié. Terriblement rafraîchissant. J'en avais déjà bu les trois quarts lorsque je commandai la seconde pinte. À côté de moi, Root n'avait même pas encore effleuré son verre. Elle me regarda d'un air soucieux. «Tu te sens bien ?

— Mieux.», fis-je en vidant mon verre.

J'empoignai la seconde pinte que le barman nous apporta, puis je me tournai vers la foule. Des inconnus. Le mélange de voix, de cris et de musique créait une symphonie étrange à mes oreilles. Je perçus le volume bien plus sonore ainsi que les vibrations de la musique qui provenait d'en dessous: il y avait une salle au sous-sol. Root me sourit. «Tu veux y aller ? Je te suis.» Je hochai la tête et la guidai dans la salle du sous-sol.

Noir de monde. Elle était encore plus blindée que la précédente. En bas, la fête battait son plein. Je vidai mon verre d'un seul trait, et j'entraînai le vampire aux yeux noisette à travers la foule. Le rythme de la musique battait au diapason dans mes veines, dans mes tempes. Je cessai de réfléchir et me laissai aller au rythme de mes envies. Mon corps s'exprimait tout seul, balançant à gauche, à droite, avec elle, contre elle. «Même malade, tu...», commença Root en levant son verre pour éviter d'en renverser le contenu sur moi. Elle finit par le vider pour avoir les mains libres.

— "Je" quoi ? demandai-je tandis que je me retournais, dansant dos à elle.

Les bras frêles du vampire ne tardèrent pas à m'enlacer. Les mains posées sur ma taille, elle m'embrassa dans le cou, puis se mit à bouger en rythme avec moi. «Tu restes la Shaw que je connais.», finit-elle par dire en m'emprisonnant davantage. Les fréquences graves de la musique résonnaient dans tout mon corps.

Les yeux bleus.

Ils m'observaient. Perçants. Je me tournai d'un bloc. Les gens sautaient, scandaient, remuaient dans tous les sens. J'avais rêvé. La musique gagna en intensité. Autour de nous, la foule s'embrasa littéralement lorsque la musique explosa. Des spots lumineux traversèrent le sous-sol de part en part. De toutes les couleurs: jaune, bleu, vert, rouge... La musique se calma progressivement, puis ce fut le noir complet.

Le son se fit plus sourd. Grave, vibrant, soutenu par ce même rythme régulier qui cognait aussi fort que mes tempes. Root me serra contre elle. D'un mouvement du bras, elle me fit pivoter et nous nous faisions face de nouveau. Nous étions dans un moment de flottement. Je me concentrai sur le parfum de pomme. Root me murmura quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Sa voix était douce. Ses mains aussi. J'eus soudainement envie de l'embrasser. Furieusement.

La musique s'intensifia au fur et à mesure et le désir grimpa brutalement en moi. La chaleur revenait, plus violente que jamais. La musique explosa de nouveau dans un jaillissement de sons et de lumières. La foule hurla, et mon crâne se fendit en deux. Je me pliai sous l'effet de la douleur. Root me retint dans ses bras; la chaleur m'envahit aussi ardemment que la douleur. Perdue dans l'effervescence, personne ne m'entendit hurler. Sauf elle. Elle me cria quelque chose que je ne compris pas: ma vue se brouillait et les sons s'étaient démultipliés tout autour de moi.

Et ce fut l'instant de trop.

La chaleur. Étouffante. La foule, irritante. L'air, le ciel, le vent m'attiraient et m'appelaient comme une marée montante. Il fallait que je sorte. Je m'élançai à travers la foule. Je me cognai contre un couple qui me jeta un regard furieux avant de s'éloigner précipitamment de moi. Root m'appela à plusieurs reprises. J'accélérai davantage en grimpant l'escalier. Revenue à l'air libre, je respirai à pleins poumons. Mais la douleur ne se calmait pas. Je sentis le liquide poisseux qui m'empêchait de respirer correctement: je saignais du nez.

Trop de monde. Trop de couleurs. Trop de lumières. Trop de sons.

Je m'enfuis à travers les rues new-yorkaises. Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. Un recoin sombre. Je m'enfonçai dans la ruelle sans réfléchir. Je continuai jusqu'à heurter un grillage. Je m'y accrochai en tentant désespérément de respirer. L'air était devenu difficile à avaler. J'avais trop couru, évidemment. La voix de Root me provoqua un nouvel éclair de douleur qui me transperça le crâne.

— Shaw ! cria-t-elle en apparaissant derrière moi.

Je me pris la tête dans les mains et me retournai aussitôt.

— N'avance pas ! menaçai-je en reculant.

Mon dos heurta le grillage.

— Attends, je... reprit-elle plus doucement.

— N'avance... pas ! répétai-je avec difficulté.

— Shaw ? insista le vampire en levant une main inquiète dans ma direction.

— N'AVANCE PAS ! hurlai-je.

Et elle s'immobilisa. Mais son expression avait changé. À l'inquiétude se mêlait désormais la peur sur son visage.

— S... Shaw. Tes yeux, tu... commença -t-elle sans pouvoir continuer.

Je respirais de plus en plus mal. Je l'entendais de moins en moins. Le monde se dilatait. Je forçai ma conscience à rester en alerte. Il y avait quelqu'un tout au bout de la ruelle. La silhouette se découpait au loin, immobile. Les yeux bleus. La vague de douleur m'envahit, plus forte que jamais. Et quelque chose se déchira en moi. Elle bougea. Celle qui sentait le fruit et... l'odeur que je n'aimais pas.

Non. J'aimais cette odeur. C'était celle de ma femelle. Seulement ? Non. Il y avait autre chose. Plus ancestral. Tout au fond de moi. Lui, il savait. L'instinct. Je n'aimais pas cette senteur. Ennemie. Ma proie. Ma chasse du soir. Le filet de salive coula. J'avais faim. Je poussai un hurlement bestial en direction du ciel. Et je la vis.

La lune. Elle était pleine.

**Ending theme: Pitbull Terrier (Die Antwoord)**  
[U N D Y I N G ☆ P L A Y L I S T (chap 1-20)](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVK9IvXATB8j6fGgRYH2MkeJP02Z1L0Sc)


	13. Hardcore

****

#### ✞ HARDCORE ✞

****

* * *

Elle recule. Elle me craint: tant mieux. J'avance un peu, les babines retroussées. Il faut lui faire peur. Qu'elle se tétanise, ne bouge plus, et me laisse lui arracher la gorge à coups de crocs. Mais les yeux bleus... ils veulent chasser aussi. Mon territoire. Ma proie. Je grogne dans sa direction. Il reste debout. Il ne recule pas. Pas pareil. Pas la même odeur. Il ne sent pas la pomme morte.

Elle le regarde. Nous sommes deux, elle est seule. Mais c'est ma proie. Je gronde encore. Il ne veut pas partir. Il s'avance aussi. Celle qui sent la pomme flétrie va s'enfuir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'échappe, c'est ma chasse ! Les yeux bleus me déconcentrent. Elle va s'enfuir. Trop tard. Elle a sauté dans le terrier qui s'enfonce sous le sol de béton. Je veux y aller aussi. Je m'arrête à l'entrée du terrier. Et je grogne pour les yeux bleus.

_Ne rentre pas. C'est ma chasse._

Je bondis dans l'ouverture et j'atterris sur mes deux pattes. Il fait tout noir à l'intérieur. Je vois mieux. Humide, pourriture, déchets, urine, excréments. Je fronce du museau. Non, non... c'est un petit nez d'homme que je touche. Et l'air autour, il ne sent pas bon. Mais je détecte l'odeur de pomme flétrie. Je connais cette odeur mieux que n'importe quelle autre au monde. Je suis la senteur à travers les galeries du terrier.

Elle court vite. Je l'entends. Non, ce sont des rats qui détalent. À cause d'elle, ou à cause de moi ? Peut-être nous deux. Je pose une patte sur le mur humide. Elle est passée par là. Elle s'est appuyée ici. Je penche la tête. Ce n'est pas une patte, ça. C'est une main d'homme. Mais il y a des griffes au bout. Je plie un peu les articulations. Les griffes s'enfoncent dans la pierre. Bien. Ça s'accroche comme il faut. Je me rapproche et je renifle la pierre. C'est sûr: elle était ici. Je continue un peu plus loin.

Dans une autre vie, je devais courir à quatre pattes. Là, je reste debout. Comme les hommes. Ça ne va pas du tout. Suis-je un homme ? Je pense comme un homme. Mais j'ai l'âme d'un loup. Et je dois chasser. Les oreilles dressées, je guette le moindre bruit que l'air pourrait me transmettre. Et les sons arrivent, je les perçois tous, ensemble et séparément. La voiture qui roule beaucoup trop vite au-dessus du terrier de béton, la fuite d'eau dans le tuyau de canalisation à trois embranchements de là, le vibreur du téléphone dans la poche du blouson de cuir. Ma proie.

Je m'élance à travers le dédale d'eaux usées. Arrivée près d'un escalier qui remonte un peu vers la surface, je ralentis. Elle est tout près. Je me tasse un peu. Il ne faut pas qu'elle m'entende. Encore moins qu'elle me sente. Je me tapis au sol et me fonds parmi les ombres. Chaque cellule de mon corps tend vers l'objet de mon désir: ma chasse. Je suis extrêmement concentrée. C'est grisant.

Je me déplace silencieusement sur les marches. Il y a du limon sur certaines d'entre elles. Et sur les murs aussi. Il ne faut pas glisser. J'utilise mes griffes pour me stabiliser davantage. Pas de bruit. Doucement. Je débouche sur un cul-de-sac. Pas de proie. Je me retourne dans tous les sens. Si. L'odeur est là. Je me tends, mon instinct aussi. Je ferme les yeux et hume l'air. Déjà vécu ça. J'ouvre les yeux et je bondis vers le plafond. La proie m'évite. Je griffe l'air, elle retombe sur le sol et moi aussi. Elle feule. Je gronde.

— Shaw !

C'est moi qu'elle appelle comme ça. C'est mon nom ? Souvenir d'homme. Ce soir, je ne suis pas un homme. Je commence à lui tourner autour. Et je grogne. Elle fait pareil. Elle tourne aussi. Elle ne veut pas me laisser l'ascendant. Mais c'est moi qui chasse. C'est moi qui attaque. Elle m'évite encore. Elle est rapide. Agile. Ma mâchoire claque dans le vide. Elle ne me laissera pas l'atteindre au cou. Je ne pourrai pas lui mordre la nuque.

Déjà fait.

Je connais le goût de son sang. Des morceaux de mémoire reviennent. La chaleur. Des ébats. C'est ma femelle. Non. Je secoue la tête. Ma proie ne peut pas être ma femelle. Il faut chasser. Je serre les crocs et je gronde. C'est moi qui chasse. Les prunelles me voient dans le noir, elles aussi. Elles sont ambrées. Elles brillent fort. Elles veulent communiquer.

_Peur._

Je titube sous la vague d'émotions qui me submerge. Et la proie s'enfuit. Je veux la rattraper, mais j'ai du mal à me relever. La proie m'a échappé. Je veux la suivre. Je ressens encore les effets de la vague. Peur. Je ne connais pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça. Ce n'est pas agréable. Ça m'empêche de courir. Ça m'empêche de chasser. Je veux me nourrir. J'ai faim. Si je ne me redresse pas, je ne mangerai pas. Je me relève et je repars à la chasse.

Elle est partie plus loin. Je la suis. Mais je ne suis plus seule. Les yeux bleus. Ils la cherchent aussi. Ils vont l'avoir avant moi. Je ne veux pas. Je cours plus vite, je ne vois plus les murs défiler. Et bientôt, je la rattrape. Elle court vite. Mais je peux courir encore plus rapidement. Parce que je la veux. Elle est à portée, ça y est. Je prends appui et je bondis dans les airs. Elle se retourne. Elle sait qu'elle ne va pas réussir à m'échapper cette fois.

On roule sur le sol. J'ai le dessus. Non, elle est plus agile. Je suis sur le dos maintenant. Elle me prend par la gorge. Elle reçoit un coup de patte dans les reins. Je reprends le dessus. Je vais lui mordre la gorge. Elle a le temps de bouger. C'est sur son épaule que se referme ma mâchoire. Je sens mes crocs percer sa chair. Et le sang abonde. Elle hurle. Elle pose sa patte sur moi. Elle me repousse. Mais je ne lâche pas. Je mords plus fort. Ses prunelles irradient. Elles vont encore me brûler.

_Lâche ! Ordre !_

La vague d'émotion me percute et je desserre la mâchoire malgré moi. Elle se traîne en arrière, la patte sur l'épaule. Je l'ai bien touchée. La proie ne va plus s'échapper. Non. Il ne faut pas attaquer. Je dois lâcher. C'est l'ordre du maître. Mais je ne suis pas comme elle. Je n'ai pas l'odeur de mort avec moi. J'ai l'âme du loup, je suis sauvage et libre: un loup n'a pas de maître.

Je redresse la tête. Les prunelles ne brillent plus aussi fort. Elle perd beaucoup de sang. Ça aiguise mes sens. Elle n'a plus la force de se débattre. C'est moi qui chasse. Et la proie est à terre. Je m'approche lentement. Elle continue de se traîner par terre. Pour aller où ? Elle ne peut plus sortir du terrier. Je pose la patte sur la sienne pour la retenir. Bottine d'homme. Ça sent le cuir. Elle n'arrive plus à bouger. C'est terminé.

Je renifle un peu. Ça sent la peur. Ça sent la fin.

Je le vois dans ses yeux. Elle ne se débat plus du tout. Je vais mordre. Mais quand je m'approche, je reçois un coup de patte très violent dans la figure.

_Douleur._

Je recule en me tenant le visage. La femme-qui-sent-la-mort se précipite en arrière, j'avance pour la suivre. Et je me cogne contre les barreaux. Elle s'est enfermée de l'autre côté de la grille. L'espace est tout petit. Je peux peut-être l'atteindre... Je tente de passer la patte à travers les barreaux. Ça coince. Je ne peux pas aller très loin. Celle-qui-sent-la-mort me frappe. Je retire le bras, vite. Elle feule encore pour me faire reculer. Ça marche un peu. Je n'aime pas qu'elle me feule dessus. Ça me fait rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Je ne suis pas dominée. Je suis un loup. Je grogne pour le lui affirmer. C'est moi qui chasse. Et elle est prise au piège.

Je tourne encore et encore devant la grille. Je donne des coups dedans. Très fort. Ça ne cède pas. C'est solide. Quand je m'approche trop, celle-qui-sent-la-mort feule pour me faire partir. Et quand j'essaie de l'attraper à travers les barreaux, elle me cogne. Elle commence à tituber. Elle perd beaucoup trop de sang. Elle va mourir avant que je ne la tue. Et la viande sera avariée. Je n'aime pas ça. Je la veux maintenant. Je frappe la grille. Très fort.

_Frustration._

Ça ne passe pas. Elle recule et s'assoit contre le mur. Elle a la patte sur l'épaule toujours. Beaucoup de sang. Je griffe les barreaux. Je grogne, fort. Mon hurlement emplit tout le terrier. De l'autre côté de la grille, celle-qui-la-mort ferme les yeux. Elle attend la mort, je le vois maintenant. Je ne veux pas.

Nous sommes coincées.

Je redresse la tête tout à coup. Les yeux bleus. Ils sont là. Ils veulent communiquer avec moi. Travailler ensemble. Un loup ne chasse pas seul. À deux, plus facile. Mais il faudrait partager la proie. Et je ne veux pas. C'est à moi. Les yeux bleus savent. Mais ils veulent m'aider quand même. Pour tuer celle-qui-sent-la-mort.

_Méfiance._

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent. Je ne les connais pas. Et c'est mon territoire, ma chasse, ma proie. Je gronde pour eux. Les yeux bleus comprennent. Ils ne vont pas insister. Mais je ne vais pas réussir à l'attraper seule, la grille est solidement fermée. Quelle solution ? Rester seule sans attraper la proie ou accepter leur aide et la partager ? J'hésite. Ils le sentent. Ils continuent de m'influencer. Je les cherche. Ils sont au-dessus de nous.

Il y a une entrée de l'autre côté de la grille. Juste au-dessus de celle-qui-sent-la-mort. Je ne l'avais pas vu. Mais elle est condamnée elle aussi: encore des barres de fer. Les yeux bleus s'agenouillent et nous regardent, la proie et moi. Celle-qui-sent-la-pomme-flétrie le regarde aussi. Elle se tasse un peu plus dans le recoin. Les yeux bleus tentent de l'attraper à travers le grillage, mais elle est hors de portée. Je sens l'agacement des yeux bleus. Ils me regardent. Je cogne la grille: je ne peux pas entrer non plus.

Comment faire ?

Les yeux bleus s'arrêtent. Ils regardent le ciel. Et je comprends. Attendre. Il faut qu'on patiente. Au matin, la proie ne pourra plus se défendre du tout. Docilement, je m'assois devant la grille. De l'autre côté, celle-qui-sent-la-mort respire mal. Mais elle veut me parler. Je sens ses émotions se tendre vers moi.

_Aide-moi._

Ça m'attire. Je veux l'aider. Je commence à me lever. Mais les yeux bleus grognent. Contre nature. Ce n'est pas bien. Ennemi naturel. Je me rassois. Celle-qui-sent-la-mort gémit. Elle a mal. C'est moi; sa morsure à l'épaule, c'est moi. C'est normal, c'était ma proie. J'ai mordu parce que je chasse. Le sang sur mes crocs, c'est normal. C'est son sang. Il est... spécial. Il signifie quelque chose pour moi. Elle pousse encore, et la vague d'émotion revient. Tout doucement cette fois.

_Notre monde. Souvenir ?_

Les yeux bleus grondent, ils sont en colère. Je m'accroche à la grille. Et je la serre, très fort. Je me sens déchirée. Qui suis-je ? Il y a un animal quelque part au fond de moi. Il veut s'exprimer. Et moi ? Je suis un être humain aussi. Et elle ? C'est ma femelle ? Je la connais. Je la connais mieux que quiconque au monde. C'est celle qui m'emmène dans des endroits secrets. Là où il n'y a plus qu'elle et moi. Là où je me sens tout là-haut, très loin. Et c'est elle qui fait ça.

_Shaw..._

C'est moi. Je ne suis pas un prédateur. Je suis Shaw. Sameen Shaw. Je sens le soulagement l'envahir de l'autre côté de la grille. Elle me sourit faiblement à travers les barreaux. Root... elle et son sourire à la con. Oui, je sais bien qui elle est. Et je sais qui je suis.

— Alors c'est comme ça, hein ?

Je me tournai vivement vers l'origine de la voix. Un peu grave, traînante. L'homme au-dessus de la bouche d'égoûts. Il nous regardait successivement, Root et moi, avec une expression de dépit. Elle tenait davantage de la déception lorsqu'il s'attardait sur moi. Il était assez jeune. Blond, les cheveux coupés très court, les yeux bruns, avec un anneau en argent très fin accroché à l'oreille gauche ainsi qu'une discrète petite barbe blonde juste sur le menton. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche assortie d'une cravate noire. Il portait un slim noir, très moulant. Du genre propre sur lui. Je le distinguais un peu mieux maintenant, car le jour approchait.

Root.

Je tentai désespérément d'écarter les barreaux de la grille. En vain.

— Ah, c'est ce qui arrive quand tu ignores ta nature de loup. Tu perds les avantages qui vont avec. La force, les sens ultra développés, tout ça... commenta le jeune homme.

De l'autre côté de la grille, Root grimaça. «Ne t'en fais pas. Ça va aller.

— Vraiment ? Tu m'as l'air mal en point et, sans vouloir t'effrayer, le jour se lève... fit le jeune homme en observant le ciel.

— Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais.», coupa Root en soupirant de plus belle.

Je poussais contre la grille de toutes mes forces. Les barreaux ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. «Tu ne voudrais pas faire un petit effort là ?», demandai-je au vampire qui fermait les yeux. Elle les ouvrit de nouveau, puis me sourit: «Ah, désolée... un louveteau m'a mordue ce soir. Je ne l'ai pas très bien élevé, il est encore un peu violent quand il joue.

— Tu ne devrais pas chercher à l'attacher, c'est un peu de ta faute aussi ! répondis-je en forçant davantage sur la grille.

— Il est en cours de dressage... haleta le vampire en fermant les yeux.

— Un loup, ça ne se dresse pas ! rétorquai-je tandis qu'un premier barreau commençait à céder.

— Le mien, si. Il faut le faire tant qu'ils sont encore petits... soupira Root dont la tête commençait déjà à pencher sur le côté.

— Je ne... suis pas... petite ! commentai-je, les muscles tendus par l'effort.

— Mais tu es bien à moi. Je suis heureuse que tu l'aies enfin intégré.», acheva le vampire avec un faible sourire avant de s'évanouir.

Je voulus lui répondre, mais elle était déjà inconsciente. Au-dessus de nous, le jeune homme blond n'avait rien perdu de notre échange. Il nous regardait, amusé par la situation. Ce constat m'irrita drastiquement.

— Hé, doucement ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! se défendit-il.

Je décidai de l'ignorer. L'état de Root était bien plus préoccupant. Et la situation n'allait pas tarder à s'aggraver. Un premier rayon de soleil était déjà visible sur le sol poussiéreux. Compte tenu de l'espace réduit où elle se trouvait, Root n'aurait aucun moyen d'échapper au soleil. Il fallait la sortir de là au plus vite. Je me concentrai sur les barreaux qui n'avaient pas encore cédé.

— Tu sais que tu ne vas pas y arriver sans la force du loup ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

Je continuai mes efforts sans me soucier de lui. Je savais bien qu'il avait probablement raison. Mais je ne tenais pas à retourner à l'état animal dans lequel j'étais. Je ne le contrôlais pas. Je ne me contrôlais pas. Et les intentions que j'avais à l'égard de Root... Non. Mieux valait conserver la raison et rester lucide. Je trouverais un moyen d'ouvrir la grille. Ou bien... gagner l'extérieur ? L'inconnu n'était pas bien costaud. Je pouvais me débarrasser de lui et fermer la bouche d'égoût. Cette solution aurait pour avantage de protéger Root du soleil le temps que je trouve un moyen de la sortir de là.

L'inconnu me devança. «Ah, on ne va pas se battre toi et moi. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, c'est elle qui l'est.», déclara-t-il en désignant Root d'un geste de la main. Il eut un sourire malicieux en voyant la colère s'afficher sur mon visage. «Attention, tu risques de régresser si tu continues de t'énerver comme ça. D'un autre côté, tu pourrais la sauver. Ce que, entre nous, je ne peux pas du tout comprendre. Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour nos ancêtres ?», demanda le jeune homme.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. Entre ce qui s'était passé depuis que Root m'avait entraînée dans son monde et ce qui se produisait ce soir... Le mystère ne faisait que s'épaissir d'heure en heure, et je commençais à en avoir sérieusement marre. Je détestais ne pas comprendre. Ne pas contrôler la situation. Et actuellement, je ne contrôlais absolument rien.

— Tu n'as pas envie d'élaborer un peu ? demandai-je au nouveau venu.

Il leva le sourcil et me contempla, avec ce sourire détestable qu'il avait depuis le début.

— Je ne vois pas comment. Tu es un loup. C'est un vampire. Les loups tuent les vampires. On ne peut pas faire plus simple ? expliqua le jeune homme.

Au sol, le rai de lumière s'élargissait de plus en plus. La moitié de l'espace était maintenant éclairée par le soleil levant. Je ne pouvais plus perdre de temps. Malgré les réponses dont j'avais désespérément besoin et que ce connard de mes deux ne voulait pas me donner. Il sentit mon agacement et s'en amusa: «Mh... ça devient compliqué pour toi, hein ? Je suis sympa, je vais t'aider. Prends ça.» Il me lança un petit paquet qui atterrit devant mes chaussures, de l'autre côté de la grille. «Mais attention, ce qui arrive après, ce ne sera pas de ma faute !», avertit le jeune homme. Il me fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire: «À bientôt, Sameen.»

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent brièvement d'un reflet bleu, presque azuré.

Et il disparut, laissant derrière lui un morceau de ciel dont la clarté m'indiqua que le temps pressait plus que jamais. Je m'acharnai de nouveau contre les barreaux de la grille. Ils bougèrent légèrement, mais pas suffisamment pour que la grille s'ouvre. J'en étais presque à souhaiter que l'animal en moi se manifeste de nouveau quand Root s'éveilla. Elle ne tenait plus son épaule, et sa blessure s'était considérablement refermée.

J'appuyai mon front contre la grille. «C'était vraiment le moment de dormir ?», demandai-je avec un sourire. Le vampire aux yeux noisette me le rendit. «Tu te sentais seule ? Je savais que je te manquais.» Mon sourire s'élargit tandis qu'elle se redressait. «C'est toi qui manques de temps. Et d'espace.», fis-je en montrant le rai de lumière qui s'agrandissait au sol. Root tressaillit légèrement, puis sa figure se recomposa. «Je vois que les choses ont failli chauffer pour moi.

— Exact. Et comme je ne mange pas de viande crue... ironisai-je tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la grille.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr.», répondit le vampire en ouvrant la grille.

Elle remarqua le petit paquet à mes pieds.

— Souvenir de bataille ? demanda-t-elle en le ramassant.

— On peut dire ça... répondis-je, méfiante.

J'en ignorais la raison, mais le paquet me provoquait un sentiment étrange. Il me mettait mal à l'aise. Root le remarqua. Le vampire le tint prudemment à distance. «D'accord, je vais garder ça si tu veux bien.

— Ouvre-le. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dedans.», intimai-je sans le vouloir.

Le vampire obtempéra. Elle l'ouvrit, puis leva ses yeux noisette vers moi. Elle resta silencieuse, et je dus insister. «Alors ?» Je n'aimais pas ce que je lisais dans ses yeux. Et les siens avaient cette fâcheuse manie de savoir mentir. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas ce matin-là. Sans rien dire, le vampire aux yeux noisette me révéla le contenu du paquet.

Des azalées.

**Ending theme: Futuristic Warfare (Toxic Recordings)**  
[U N D Y I N G ☆ P L A Y L I S T (chap 1-20)](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVK9IvXATB8j6fGgRYH2MkeJP02Z1L0Sc)


	14. Homicide

****

#### ✞ HOMICIDE ✞

****

* * *

Je soufflai sur le gobelet en plastique. Le petit récipient était chaud, et le café noir qu'il contenait l'était davantage. À présent, l'odeur du café, tout comme celle des sandwichs de la cafétéria, ou celle des bonbons à la menthe que Parson cachait dans son tiroir de gauche, sans oublier l'haleine chargée de whiskey du sergent Donovan, me parvenait plus fort que jamais. Il fallait que je m'habitue. D'un léger coup de pied sur le sol, je fis tournoyer ma chaise de bureau pour faire face à l'écran de mon ordinateur.

Kelly Tanner.

Fusco m'avait bombardée d'éléments dès mon retour au bureau. Rapport d'autopsie, qui avait confirmé la présence de Pentobarbital dans le sang de la victime, audition de témoins — dont l'un devait encore être interrogé dans la matinée —et pistes potentielles. Pour l'instant, Fusco pensait qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'un malade mental. La petite carte ? Expression de regret pour avoir commis l'irréparable. Le numéro de sécurité sociale ? Simple délire fétichiste. Les azalées ? Les azalées...

Je songeai à celles que l'inconnu du bar m'avait laissé la veille. Je me passai la main dans les cheveux. Aucun sens. Les fleurs étaient l'œuvre du Samaritain. Et le Samaritain était un vampire, un Essentiel. Root me l'avait confirmé, nous en avions débattu sur tout le chemin du retour et encore plus dans mon appartement. Toute la matinée, car elle avait dû s'absenter par la suite. Ainsi qu'une toute petite partie de la nuit lorsqu'elle était revenue, car la soirée avait été consacrée à une toute autre activité.

Évidemment, elle était restée évasive sur la raison de son absence. Une mission pour Finch ? Je penchais plus pour la recherche du livre qui avait disparu à notre retour. Root avait retourné l'appartement: impossible de mettre la main dessus. Quelqu'un l'avait pris. Mais qui ? Reese n'avait pas accès à mon appartement, et Finch encore moins.

Aucun sens. Quant à l'inconnu aux yeux bleus, il n'était pas un vampire. Il était autre chose, un loup manifestement. À ce souvenir, j'avalai péniblement ma salive. C'était un loup. Et moi... Chaque fois que j'essayais de m'adapter, un nouvel élément venait bousculer l'équilibre précaire que je parvenais à rétablir.

La vie m'apparaissait désormais comme étant totalement déstructurée. J'entendais des choses que je n'étais pas supposée entendre, comme l'interrogatoire musclé que Parson menait en ce moment même avec un faussaire, quatre salles plus loin. Ou l'annonce terrible que venait de recevoir une famille de trois personnes, dont la mère avait été sauvagement assassinée suite à un deal de drogue ayant mal tourné. Si je forçais davantage, je pouvais même entendre la conversation érotique que tenait la réceptionniste de l'accueil avec son correspondant suédois.

Je m'essuyai promptement le nez à l'aide d'un mouchoir qui se tacha rapidement de sang. Voilà. Je saignais du nez chaque fois que je forçais un peu trop sur mes sens. Je ressentais déjà moins ce problème avec l'odorat. De mes cinq sens, c'était lui qui semblait s'être le plus développé. À mon grand désarroi. J'étais toute aussi réceptive au parfum de Carter qu'à celui moins coquet des toilettes du premier étage.

Je fixai mon attention sur l'écran. D'après les derniers éléments de l'enquête, aucun témoin n'avait remarqué d'attitude suspecte chez la victime. Personne ne semblait lui en vouloir non plus. En croisant son profil avec celui des autres victimes du Samaritain, aucun point commun ne ressortait. Mais alors, pourquoi elle ? Comment le Samaritain choisissait-il ses victimes ? La carte, le numéro de sécurité sociale, les azalées... rien ne faisait sens pour moi.

Je me levai, abandonnant la moitié de mon café sur le bureau, pour gagner la salle d'interrogatoire numéro six. Fusco m'y attendait pour récupérer la déclaration du dernier témoin de l'affaire Tanner. Je souris en passant devant l'ascenseur. J'aurais pu l'emprunter pour me rendre au bureau du cinquième étage... si je ne le savais pas vide de son occupant. Caroline Turing n'était pas encore revenue de son congé.

Root était partie bien avant l'aube — parce qu'elle avait "assez fréquenté les égoûts de New-York pour la semaine" — ce matin. Avant de partir, elle avait plaisanté sur l'aspect "mignon" de ma nature de loup, déplorant l'absence manifeste de queue touffue avec laquelle jouer ainsi que celle de pattes pourvues de coussinets. Au petit déjeuner improvisé, vers quatre heures du matin, elle m'avait demandé s'il n'était pas nécessaire de m'acheter une gamelle tout comme celle de Bear, et elle m'avait recommandé de ne pas hésiter à gratter la porte si je souhaitais sortir.

Bien entendu, ses réflexions lui avaient valu une sévère punition qui s'était exprimée sur la table de la cuisine, deux fois. Ainsi qu'une troisième sous la douche et une dernière près de la porte du salon — elle n'avait pas pu attendre — avant de finir sur le canapé. Là, le ton de la conversation s'était alourdi.

Le vampire avait fini par me confier que d'après ses aînés, les loups et les vampires avaient toujours été rivaux, des ennemis naturels, mais qu'aucun loup n'avait été aperçu aux États-Unis depuis des siècles. Pas depuis l'extinction quasi totale de la race, éradiquée par les vampires au fil du temps. Elle m'avait ainsi appris que j'étais le premier loup qu'elle croisait. Enfin, le deuxième... l'identité de l'inconnu aux yeux bleus restait un mystère qui s'ajoutait à celui du Samaritain. Et des azalées...

Je m'arrêtai avant même qu'elle ne m'interpelle. Le parfum, à très forte teneur d'alcool et de fleur d'oranger, me l'avait signalée depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. J'attendis patiemment l'injonction avant de me retourner.

— Hé, Shaw !

Vous connaissez ce sentiment que l'on ressent quand on voit son patron arriver, alors que la journée a à peine démarré, et que l'on sait d'avance qu'il va nous refourguer une tonne de travail supplémentaire qui va s'ajouter à celle que l'on n'a même pas encore entamé ?

— Tu n'es pas encore avec Fusco ? demanda le lieutenant Carter.

— J'y allais.

— Mais tu n'y es pas. Et l'affaire Tanner ne sent pas bon pour nous. La presse commence à s'exciter et je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

— Je sais... répondis-je tandis qu'elle m'enjoignait à marcher avec elle.

Carter avait la stature d'un chef. La tête bien faite, l'air décidé, et par-dessus tout une intelligence à toute épreuve. S'il y avait quelqu'un que je ne sous-estimais pas dans le commissariat, c'était bien Joss Carter. Une pile de dossiers sous le bras, elle me jeta un regard en coin. «Les sessions, ça avance ?

— Ça avance.

— Ce n'est pas ce que m'a fait remonter Turing. Dans le rapport, elle dit que tu refuses de te prêter à l'exercice et que tu ne progresses pas. Une explication ?», demanda Carter sur un ton qui ressemblait un peu trop à celui du reproche.

Root ne payait rien pour attendre.

— La mort de Cole est trop récente ? hasardai-je platement.

Le pire étant que, bien qu'ayant eu une forme d'affection — ou ce que j'imaginais en être — envers lui, je ne me sentais absolument pas coupable de mentir ainsi. Pour être honnête, je n'y avais pas songé plus que ça. Pour moi, la mort n'était qu'un événement logique. Une minute, vivant. L'instant d'après, absent. Je ne voyais pas la différence entre les deux. Je savais pourtant ce que signifiait l'absence, en substance, mais je ne ressentais pas le manque. Depuis quelques jours cependant, j'étais amenée à réviser mon jugement. On pouvait être à la fois mort et vivant. Comme Root me l'avait si bien démontré.

De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait déjà... ah oui, l'immortalité. C'était ironique. J'avais toujours évité de m'attacher à qui que ce soit, non par peur, mais par pur désintérêt. Et aujourd'hui, je me retrouvais plus attachée que jamais, au sens le plus profond du terme, à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait a priori pas mourir. Là, tout de suite, elle ne me manquait pas. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais ignorer la montée d'excitation, de toutes natures, qui me gagnait lorsqu'elle réapparaissait soudainement dans mon quotidien. Carter avait peut-être raison. J'avais peut-être un réel problème.

— C'est justement pour ça qu'on va rallonger les sessions, répondit Carter.

— Je comprends, répondis-je en détournant le regard.

Ce que je comprenais surtout, c'était que Root n'avait pas perdu l'occasion de me maintenir en suivi psychologique obligatoire. La garce. Mais ce fait m'amusait malgré tout, mieux valait le cacher à Carter. Je paraissais assez étrange comme ça.

— Je veux le rapport sur mon bureau ce soir, avertit Carter lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la salle d'interrogatoire numéro six.

La charge de travail supplémentaire. Je le savais bien.

Je hochai la tête. J'attendis que Carter disparaisse à l'angle du couloir avant d'entrer dans la salle. Fusco m'attendait, assis à la seule table de la petite pièce, un café à la main. Un miroir sans tain nous séparait du témoin qui attendait; et je dus faire un effort pour dissimuler ma surprise lorsque je l'aperçus.

C'était le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

— Tu en as mis du temps, partenaire ! me lança Fusco en se levant.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demandai-je plus brusquement qu'il ne le fallait.

Je brûlais d'en savoir plus sur lui.

Fusco haussa les épaules. Il commençait à s'habituer à ma brusquerie ou à mon manque d'expressions selon les situations. Ce constat m'évoqua Reese, et je souris à ce souvenir. Fusco crut que mon sourire lui était adressé.

— Contente, hein ? me dit-il d'un ton bourru mais enjoué. Un nouveau témoin à interroger pour l'affaire Tanner. Sebastian Lane, un copain de fac à l'origine mais en creusant un peu plus, on a pu tirer les choses au clair. Il sortait avec Kelly Tanner.

— Tiens donc... murmurai-je pour moi-même.

— C'est le dernier à l'avoir vu en vie. Sur le campus. Et les...

— Je vais l'interroger, coupai-je sans attendre.

Je mourrais d'envie d'en savoir plus. Et de lui casser la gueule.

Fusco secoua la tête. «Il dit qu'il ne dira rien de plus sans la présence de son avocat. Un vrai petit merdeux, ce gosse de riche.

— Il a hérité ? demandai-je sans quitter la petite tête blonde qui me fixait désormais à travers la vitre.

Je savais qu'il nous entendait.

— Sa famille possède plusieurs compagnies de télécommunication. Tu peux toujours essayer, mais il ne lâchera rien.

— On va voir ça. Coupe la caméra.», intimai-je sans attendre.

Fusco s'exécuta avec un sourire en coin, murmurant que _"le bon vieux coup du gentil flic et du méchant flic n'était plus d'actualité"_. Je ne quittais pas le témoin des yeux. Lui non plus. Lorsque Fusco éteignit la caméra, j'entrai dans la pièce. La salle n'était éclairée que d'une seule ampoule qui pendait au plafond. À son centre, une table métallique en forme de carré. Un gobelet vide, pour susciter la soif et accentuer le malaise du suspect. Comme dans les films. Pour ma part, je savais qu'il s'agissait plus d'une volonté de ne pas dépenser le moindre dollar dans l'amélioration du confort du service.

Tranquillement attablé, le suspect me regardait de ses yeux qui n'avaient rien de bleu à l'instant présent. Il était parfaitement détendu, et maintenant que je le voyais en pleine lumière, je pouvais constater qu'il était moins jeune que je ne l'avais pensé. Un peu plus âgé que Kelly Tanner, probablement dans les vingt-cinq ans. Une simple recherche dans la base de données suffirait à me renseigner, maintenant que je connaissais son identité. «Sebastian Lane...», commençai-je en m'asseyant en face lui. Le jeune homme me sourit, de manière presque arrogante. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais cogné. «Dernière personne à avoir vu Kelly Tanner avant sa mort, attesté par plusieurs témoins dont Julia Mason, sa colocataire. Dans sa déclaration, elle précise qu'elle vous a vu quitter le campus ensemble. Deux jours plus tard, Kelly Tanner est retrouvée morte dans son lit. Alibi ?

— Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait, Sameen.

— Pas de familiarité. Alibi ?», insistai-je, imperturbable.

Le jeune homme inspira longuement, puis croisa les jambes. Il était habillé de cette même chemise blanche assortie de sa cravate noire. Ses cheveux blonds, presque décolorés, étaient coupés très court et partaient en pics savamment étudiés pour donner cet effet déstructuré qui était probablement volontaire de sa part. Il pencha légèrement la tête. «Tu t'en fous du Samaritain. Tu n'es pas là pour ça. Tu veux me questionner sur autre chose, pas vrai ?» Je me redressai pour m'appuyer contre le dossier de la chaise. «J'aurai les réponses à toutes les questions que je poserai. Mais pour l'instant, c'est l'alibi que je veux. Alors ?

— Quelque chose qui t'a perturbée hier soir, non ? continua-t-il en se rapprochant.

— Qui fait l'interrogatoire ici ? C'est toi, le flic ? L'alibi.

— Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?», demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Et je compris. J'avais un angle d'approche pour obtenir ce que je voulais de lui. Je l'intriguais. Il me suffisait de l'utiliser pour l'amener à fournir les éléments de réponse que je cherchais. «Je réagis normalement. Je t'interroge parce que tu es le dernier à avoir vu Kelly Tanner en vie.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ?» demanda-t-il sur un ton sérieux.

Toute trace d'arrogance avait disparu sur son visage. Je le tenais.

— Je fais mon métier, déclarai-je sans ambages. Et il va falloir que tu me fournisses un alibi.

— Je ne parle pas de l'enquête, répondit le jeune homme avec un mouvement de tête impatient. Je parle de l'autre femme. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Root. Il parlait de Root.

— Je te répondrai si tu m'expliques où tu étais le soir où tu as quitté le campus avec Kelly Tanner.

Les traits du jeune homme se détendirent immédiatement. Il paraissait presque soulagé. Il me sourit, sans aucune arrogance cette fois. «D'accord... c'est une technique d'infiltration. Bien vu. Au début, j'ai pensé que... mais je comprends, maintenant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé ? demandai-je en masquant l'impatience dans ma voix.

— J'ai cru que tu t'étais vraiment accouplée avec elle. C'est con quand j'y pense, parce que c'est impossible de toute façon.», dit-il en riant presque.

Je ne pus cacher la surprise qui s'était peinte sur mon visage. Et il le vit. Il cessa immédiatement de sourire.

— C'est une blague ? Toi et le vampire, vous... commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne dis rien. Mieux valait le laisser tirer ses propres conclusions tout seul si je voulais qu'il me révèle quoi que ce soit. Avec un peu de chance, il les ferait à voix haute. Il se tut, les lèvres pincées, puis soupira. «Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ta famille, Sameen ?», demanda-t-il brusquement.

Ce fut à mon tour de pincer les lèvres. Je n'aimais pas que l'on se permette d'être aussi familier avec moi, encore moins que l'on me parle de quelque chose d'aussi intime que ma famille. J'avais perdu mes deux parents dans un accident de voiture lorsque j'étais enfant. Seule rescapée de l'accident, je n'avais pas exprimé de peine à l'annonce de leur mort. Ce fut l'un des premiers incidents où l'on me suspecta de sociopathie. Mais je n'avais aucune raison d'en parler. Certainement pas avec lui.

— Ils sont morts depuis un sacré bout de temps, lâchai-je platement. Où êtes-vous allés ce soir-là ?

— Dans un club privé, répondit le jeune homme avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Tu es restée seule sans rien savoir de ta nature de loup jusqu'à présent ?

— Le nom du club. À quelle heure vous l'avez quitté et ce que vous avez fait ensuite. Et oui, j'ai toujours été seule.

— Le San Ferno. Vers une heure du matin, mais on s'est séparés après. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais rien dit ? Personne dans ta famille ? insista-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je fis glisser ma main sur le rebord de la table. Le métal était dur et froid. En face, le jeune homme tapotait nerveusement la table du bout des doigts. Je remarquai la fine alliance en argent à l'annulaire de sa main droite. Je m'attardai volontairement dessus, puis je souris: «Vous étiez proches. Depuis combien de temps ?

— Ça n'a rien à voir. Oui, je flirtais avec Kelly, mais elle avait quelqu'un.», répliqua le jeune homme en claquant de la langue.

Kyle Harnett. Camarade de classe et petit ami de la victime. Rapidement rayé de la liste des suspects potentiels. En déplacement avec sa famille dans le Nevada depuis plus de deux semaines. J'insistai un peu plus. «Cette bague te lie à quelqu'un d'autre alors ? Son nom ?

— La loyauté. Et tu es mal placée pour me faire la morale, mes liens à moi sont propres au moins.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Elle est partout sur toi. Je la sens presque plus que ta propre odeur. Tu as dû passer une sacrée nuit, je suppose ?», rétorqua-t-il, acerbe.

Il me regardait presque avec colère. Il serrait le bord de la table; si fort que la jointure de ses doigts en devenait blanche, faisant ressortir davantage la fine alliance en argent qui ornait son annulaire. Ce n'était pas de la colère que je lisais dans ses yeux. C'était du dégoût.

— Je peux bien baiser qui je veux, ça ne te regarde pas, répliquai-je froidement. Toi par contre, tu risques d'être dans la merde si ton alibi ne tient pas la route.

— Ce n'est pas la question ! rétorqua le jeune homme en tapant du poing sur la table.

Je gardai le silence. Il commençait à perdre patience. Encore quelques minutes et il finirait par tout déballer de lui-même.

— Ce n'est pas la question... répéta le jeune homme en se calmant.

— Tu l'as tuée ? demandai-je tranquillement.

Il s'immobilisa, interdit. Il me regardait comme si j'avais profané la tombe de ses ancêtres: «Kelly ? Mais pourquoi j'aurais...

— Elle était chiante ou tu avais bu ? Un coup de sang, peut-être... qu'est-ce que tu disais, l'autre soir ? De ne pas m'énerver, sinon je risquais de régresser. C'est ce qui s'est passé ? Et tu l'as attaquée sans le vouloir ? coupai-je, imperturbable.

— Je n'ai pas tué Kelly ! J'essayais de la sauver ! cria violemment le jeune homme.

— De qui ?», demandai-je en me rapprochant soudainement de lui.

Il fulminait en silence à présent. L'espace d'un instant, j'aperçus la brève lueur azurée colorer ses pupilles sombres. Root avait eu peur de moi lorsque j'avais... régressé. Elle m'avait détaillé ce qu'elle avait lu dans mes yeux, azurés comme ceux du jeune homme en face de moi. Un farouche instinct de chasse, doublé d'une haine profonde de tout ce qu'elle était. Je tentai d'adoucir ma voix au maximum. «Tu voulais la sauver de qui, Sebastian ?

— Je n'ai pas réussi... elle ne m'a pas écouté. Les fleurs, elle n'a pas voulu... J'ai essayé... balbutia le jeune homme, perdu dans ses pensées.

— Qui l'a tuée, tu l'as vu ?», insistai-je en l'encourageant doucement.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il avait retrouvé sa stature. Calmement, il arrangea le nœud de sa cravate. «Je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver. Mais j'arriverai peut-être à te sauver, toi...

— De qui ? De quoi, Sebastian ?», demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint.

Il me fixa de ses yeux sombres durant quelques secondes avant de déclarer: «Je ne dirai plus rien sans la présence de mon avocat.»

**Ending theme: The Quickening (Position Music)**  
[U N D Y I N G ☆ P L A Y L I S T (chap 1-20)](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVK9IvXATB8j6fGgRYH2MkeJP02Z1L0Sc)


	15. Ignition

****

#### ✞ IGNITION ✞

****

* * *

Les mains derrière la tête, allongée sur le dos, je contemplais le plafond de ma chambre, confortablement installée dans mon lit. Les draps conservaient son odeur, ainsi que celles issues de nos nombreuses _confrontations physiques_. Il faudrait songer à les changer... J'avais quitté le commissariat très tard dans la nuit, bloquée par ce putain de rapport que Carter m'avait fait rédiger. Évidemment, Fusco ne s'était pas proposé pour m'aider. Une soirée cinéma avec son fils, c'est ça...

Je me tournai sur le flanc, pile lorsque l'inscription digitale du réveil se modifia pour afficher deux heures du matin. Je repassais les éléments de la journée dans ma tête. Sebastian Lane était le dernier témoin à avoir vu Kelly Tanner en vie. Il était également celui qui nous avait poursuivies, Root et moi, dans les égoûts l'autre soir. Il avait souhaité que je la tue. Selon Root, les vampires et les loups avaient toujours été ennemis, la balance penchant finalement en faveur des premiers au fil des siècles. Et voilà que je me révélais être l'un d'entre eux...

Un loup. Tout comme Sebastian Lane. Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce connard avait réussi à sortir, aidé de son avocat payé à la seconde. Son alibi était solide, appuyé par les déclarations du videur et de deux barmans du San Ferno, ainsi qu'une conquête temporaire: tous avaient affirmé que Sebastian Lane et Kelly Tanner avaient quitté le club séparément.

Je me couchai sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Elle l'avait souvent utilisé celui-là. Son parfum y persistait davantage qu'à d'autres endroits... Je respirai lentement contre l'oreiller. Autre point qu'ils ignoraient tous. Le lien du sang entre Root et moi. Nous en avions parlé durant les rares moments où je la laissais s'exprimer, dévorées par le besoin presque douloureux de nous nourrir l'une de l'autre. L'entretenir n'était évidemment pas une bonne idée, mais je m'en foutais. Elle aussi, au vu de nos nombreuses sessions de morsures communes. Sur la table de la cuisine, lorsque Root avait exprimé le besoin de reprendre son souffle, je lui avais demandé si la règle n'était pas devenue caduque, vu qu'on ne pouvait plus me considérer comme étant humaine.

La réponse n'avait pas tardé: c'était pire encore. Entretenir un lien, d'une forme quelconque, avec un loup revenait à pactiser avec l'ennemi. Et de mémoire, jamais un vampire et un loup n'avaient pu ni souhaité établir un lien du sang auparavant. Root, d'habitude si désinvolte, avait tressailli lorsque j'avais évoqué la possibilité de le révéler à son clan. Elle avait fini par sourire, me disant que si par malheur notre lien du sang venait à être révélé au grand jour, la mort serait très probablement la seule issue. Pour nous deux.

Je serrai l'oreiller, fixant un point invisible. Je ne percevais pas le lien entre les azalées du Samaritain et celles de Sebastian. Root m'avait affirmé que le Samaritain était un Essentiel, impossible donc qu'il s'agisse de Sebastian. Elle l'aurait reconnu, senti, reniflé avec son truc de vampire... et pourtant, les azalées... Je fermai les yeux tandis qu'une très légère pression sur le matelas m'informait que je n'étais plus seule. Root se faufila doucement à travers les draps. «Tu ne dors pas beaucoup ces derniers jours.», murmura doucement le vampire à mon oreille.

Sa voix résonnait étrangement ce soir. Sans réfléchir, je posai la main sur sa joue et l'embrassai. Presque tendrement. Surprise, elle me laissa faire toutefois et prolongea même notre baiser qui n'avait désormais plus rien de mortel. Pas d'effusion de sang. Pas de morsure. Pas de montée fiévreuse de désir. Juste un besoin intense de la savoir saine et sauve près de moi ce soir.

Depuis quand pouvais-je ressentir ce genre de choses ? Et depuis quand les ressentais-je pour Root ?

À contrecœur, le vampire brisa le contact. Dans sa voix, j'entendis toute la détresse qu'elle devait probablement ressentir et celle qu'elle devinait chez moi. «Shaw...

— Ne dis rien.

— Il faut qu'on...

— Ne dis rien.», répétai-je plus doucement.

Elle avait ce don, presque magique, d'anticiper le moindre de mes besoins. Et d'y répondre de la meilleure des manières. Durant de longues, très longues minutes, nous restâmes silencieuses dans l'obscurité, ses doigts entremêlés aux miens sous les draps. Elle commença par les détacher, un à un, puis elle remonta le long de mon bras, effectuant des caresses dont les contours dessinaient quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait deviner. Elle finit par se coucher sur le flanc, m'observant silencieusement tandis que je restais obstinément sur le dos à fixer le plafond que je ne voyais pas.

— Il faut qu'on en parle, Shaw... murmura doucement le vampire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?

— On ne peut pas rester comme ça, et je...

— Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? insistai-je en regardant son corps frêle se raidir.

Je n'avais pas envie de croiser son regard ambré ce soir. Si je le faisais, je savais que je risquais de craquer. Et je ne le voulais pas.

Root se redressa très légèrement. Je sentis son agacement — ainsi qu'une pointe de tristesse — poindre face à mon entêtement à ne pas vouloir parler de notre relation. Elle finit par soupirer, en détournant la tête. «Je n'ai pas réussi à accéder à la bibliothèque privée d'Harold. Je ne veux pas éveiller ses soupçons. Il est très intelligent, tu sais. S'il se rendait compte que j'effectue soudainement des recherches sur les loups... impossible qu'il ne fasse pas le lien avec toi.

— Tu n'as rien appris ?

— Je n'ai pas dit ça.», objecta le vampire aux yeux noisette.

Elle fit courir ses doigts sur mon bras. Le muscle se raidit un peu. Bordel, ce que j'étais tendue... Elle se recoucha lentement, sans me quitter des yeux. Ses longs doigts fins cessèrent leurs allées et venues pour se presser doucement contre ma peau. «Au départ, les vampires n'étaient pas scindés en deux clans distincts, mais le point de désaccord restait le même: être la race dominante. Mais bien avant ça, une autre espèce nous concurrençait, de ceux qui vivaient sous la lune. Ils en tiraient leurs pouvoirs, guidés par l'esprit du loup. Les Lunans, c'est le nom qu'ils se donnaient et contrairement à nous, ils ne craignaient pas la morsure du soleil. Plus forts, plus puissants, plus résistants lorsque venaient les nuits de pleine lune. Les vampires et les Lunans ont été en guerre durant plusieurs générations, jusqu'à ce que les vampires prennent l'avantage sur eux. Quand on désigne un ennemi commun, c'est plus facile de s'entendre. Et de gagner.»

Le vampire aux yeux noisette observa le plafond à son tour. «Ensuite, il a fallu décider de l'avenir de notre race. Et tu sais ce qui s'est passé. Incapables de percevoir notre existence avec la race humaine de la même manière, nous nous sommes divisés en deux clans: les Essentiels et les Véniels. Mais malgré nos différences, aucun Essentiel ni aucun Véniel ne tolèrerait la présence d'un Lunan sur son territoire. Aucun. Ça au moins, c'est un point sur lequel nos deux clans s'accorderont toujours.», expliqua-t-elle tristement.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, puis reprit: «Alors naturellement, les Lunans ont fini par disparaître totalement. Jusqu'à toi, je n'en avais jamais vu. Ces histoires datent de bien avant ma naissance, tu sais. En tant que vampire, je veux dire.» Elle continua, encouragée par les caresses que je lui rendais. «Les Lunans vivaient en meutes, chacune menée par un couple de mâle et femelle alphas. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre concernant les particularités de ta... race.», finit-elle par dire, presque gênée d'employer le terme devant moi.

J'observais l'encadrure de la porte qui donnait sur le salon. C'était donc ce à quoi je devais m'identifier désormais ? Une... Lunan ? Je secouai la tête, incapable d'accepter cette réalité. Root me fixa d'un œil inquiet. «Shaw... quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai avec toi.

— Je sais bien...», répondis-je plus douloureusement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je me redressai lentement pour m'appuyer contre le sommier du lit. Je tournai la tête vers elle, sans la regarder. «Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir ?», demandai-je dans le vide. Elle demeura silencieuse.

Nous y étions.

Le vampire aux yeux noisette garda le silence. Je savais qu'elle comprenait, mieux que personne, ce à quoi je faisais allusion. Nous l'avions senti toutes les deux, dès lors que ma première transition avait eu lieu: nos deux races ne s'accorderaient jamais. Sebastian me l'avait confirmé, les vampires et les Lunans étaient naturellement ennemis. Je ris sans le vouloir, et Root entremêla ses doigts aux miens. Les vampires et les Lunans se haïssaient, mais ce n'était pas notre cas. C'était même plutôt le contraire, puisque nous... qu'étions-nous, d'ailleurs ?

Je serrai les doigts frêles aussi doucement que possible. Il me semblait désormais que je pouvais les briser d'une simple pression de la main. «Je ne suis pas si fragile...», murmura doucement le vampire aux yeux noisette. Pour preuve, elle se redressa tout en enveloppant ma main de la sienne, puis se plaça au-dessus de moi. En temps normal, cette position m'aurait rendu folle et j'aurais déjà commencé à me battre pour la dominer.

Mais pas ce soir-là.

Root me contempla tristement à travers la pénombre. Il était trois heures du matin, et la lueur de la lune éclairait bien la chambre. Trop bien. Je pris son autre main, et la serrai aussi fort que possible, comme si je pouvais communiquer davantage l'importance de mes mots par ce biais: «Je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Pas lorsque ma présence implique un danger mortel pour toi.»

Les mots étaient sortis.

Le vampire aux yeux noisette se mordit la lèvre, puis me sourit faiblement: «Et tu penses réellement que nous avons le choix ?

— On ne l'a pas. C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut arrêter. Maintenant. Avant que...

— Avant que quoi ?», demanda Root d'un ton pressant.

Je sentis la chaleur habituelle remonter, du plus profond de mon être, tandis qu'elle ôtait le chemisier qu'elle portait. Il atterrit mollement près de mon visage, chargé dans ses moindres particules textiles de ce parfum que je connaissais si bien. Son odeur. Mes mains quittèrent les siennes pour se poser sur ses cuisses, recroquevillées de part et d'autre de mon bassin qui s'échauffait peu à peu. «Avant que l'une de nous n'en meurt. Si ce n'est les deux.», achevai-je à contrecœur.

Ma respiration commençait déjà à s'accélérer. Je remontai malgré moi le long de ses cuisses. Je la voulais, plus que jamais, car je savais que cette nuit serait probablement la dernière où je la sentirais de cette façon-là. Je l'agrippai par la taille, la tenant fermement pour l'empêcher de s'en aller, de me quitter. «Où veux-tu que j'aille ?», demanda le vampire dans un souffle tandis que ses hanches commençaient à effectuer ce mouvement qui me tuait à petit feu. «Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas ce qui... je ne nous comprends pas.», finis-je par avouer en l'amenant plus violemment à moi.

Elle me résista farouchement. J'adoucis mon emprise, sachant que bientôt, nos corps s'uniraient de nouveau pour atteindre ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à nous. Elle conserva sa position malgré mes faibles tentatives; d'une main experte, elle dégrafa les attaches du soutien-gorge qui l'emprisonnait encore. Il retomba doucement sur mon ventre, libérant les deux seins pâles qui s'offraient à moi dans la pénombre. «Tu aimes ce que tu vois, apparemment.», murmura-t-elle dans le silence de la nuit. Mes crocs étaient sortis tout seuls, et mes yeux azurés contrastaient avec les prunelles ambrées qui m'observaient.

Mais nous le savions toutes les deux: je ne l'attaquerais pas. Le lien du sang nous unissait si profondément qu'elle devinait la moindre de mes intentions, tout comme je pressentais les siennes. Ce soir, la peur de l'inconnu était absente de nos pensées. Seul le lien, invisible mais si profond, vibrait entre nous.

Root se contracta légèrement au-dessus de moi. Je me raidis, et elle le sentit immédiatement. «Je ne les contrôle pas. Ils sont sortis tout seuls.», répondis-je presque sur un ton d'excuse. Elle rit doucement. «Durant mes premiers mois en tant que vampire, je ne contrôlais pas l'érection non plus. Peut-être que nos deux races se ressemblent plus qu'on ne le pense ?», hasarda-t-elle, amusée.

Elle sourit davantage en me voyant hausser le sourcil. «Tu la contrôles totalement maintenant ?», demandai-je en effleurant sa bouche du bout des doigts. Elle embrassa l'un de mes doigts avant de l'emprisonner dans ses lèvres écarlates. «Mh-mh...», répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Les crocs du vampire s'érigèrent presque instantanément, cisaillant ma peau, avant de se rétracter aussitôt.

J'enviais sa maîtrise. J'avais dû prétexter un incident gastrique plus tôt dans la journée au commissariat lorsque, prise par une soudaine envie de mordre, j'avais senti mes crocs s'ériger dans ma bouche. Root me caressa le visage. «Je suis sûre que tu le maîtriseras avec le temps. Ça et tout le reste.

— Viens plus près... demandai-je subitement.

— Ça ne te ressemble pas... répondit le vampire en obéissant docilement.

— Quoi ?», demandai-je tandis que mes lèvres parcouraient sa nuque.

Elle soupira, et son souffle chaud me brûla de ce feu qu'elle avait allumé en moi et qui refusait désormais de s'éteindre. «Tu ne formules jamais ce que tu ressens. Ce soir, tu es différente.», chuchota le vampire à mon oreille. Mes mains laissaient libre court à leurs envies, s'attardant davantage sur le bas de son dos. Je savais qu'elle aimait particulièrement les caresses à cet endroit-là. Elle se raidit tout contre moi, me confirmant ce que je savais déjà. «C'est parce que je sais que...», commençai-je avant que Root ne m'interrompe d'un baiser impromptu.

Pas de sang. Juste une infinie douceur, de son côté comme du mien. Mes crocs se rétractèrent d'eux-mêmes, et sa langue dansa affectueusement avec la mienne durant de longues et tendres minutes. Elle m'aimait. Et aussi insensé que ça pouvait le paraître, je l'aimais également. Le constat me frappa douloureusement, dans la poitrine, pour mon cœur que je sentais battre furieusement désormais, dans mon âme, que je partageais entièrement avec elle et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à mon visage et ses larmes me mouillèrent les joues. «Ne dis rien. Je t'en supplie, ne dis plus rien...», implora le vampire aux yeux noisette tandis que j'essayais de parler.

Je fermai les yeux, l'enlaçant profondément. Cette nuit serait peut-être la dernière, mais chaque seconde nous appartiendrait pour l'éternité. L'espace d'un instant, ce ne serait pas un vampire que je tiendrais dans mes bras. Je ne serais pas l'animal qu'elle avait désormais vu en moi. Il n'y aurait plus de Véniel, pas de Lunan, ni de sanction suprême à craindre. Pas de guerre, pas de mystère, pas de meurtre, ni de clans ou de meutes à craindre. Juste Root et Shaw.

Elle se pressa douloureusement contre moi. Je la serrai aussi fort qu'il m'était possible de le faire. Elle se détacha de quelques centimètres à peine, puis demanda doucement: «Est-ce qu'on peut...

— On peut.», répondis-je immédiatement avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa demande. Et ses crocs pénétrèrent ma nuque sans difficulté, m'arrachant un soupir incontrôlé. Aussitôt, les miens s'érigèrent et le besoin de la pénétrer à mon tour devint irrépressible. Je la mordis plus tendrement que jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant, lorsque j'étais pourtant dépourvue de canines animales.

Et le sang coula. Il était plus doux, plus chaud, plus vital que jamais. J'aspirais et suçais chaque goutte d'elle, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Elle gémit doucement dans mon cou. Je la pénétrai plus fort, et j'accélérai le mouvement que j'effectuais simultanément plus bas. Elle était si tendre, si chaude et tellement ouverte à moi... Le vertige familier s'empara de nous à nouveau. J'aspirais tout, la suçant sans retenue alors que son liquide vital coulait dans ma bouche et le temps se dilata. Plus rien ne comptait autour de nous. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de nous.

Elle se raidit soudainement, plus fortement que d'habitude et, à ma grande douleur, je sus que l'instant fatidique se rapprochait. Je voulus retenir les secondes, pour faire perdurer un peu plus ce moment de flottement qui n'appartenait qu'à nous, mais elles défilaient, implacables, l'emmenant un peu plus loin de moi. Je décidai de l'accompagner. Je ne voulais pas rester seule ici dans le noir. Je préférais les couleurs vertigineuses qu'elle seule savait peindre avec moi. Je m'accrochai désespérément à elle. Et elle m'emmena.

La vague d'émotions nous submergea toutes les deux. Chaque cellule de son corps, du mien, s'était électrisée. J'ouvris les yeux, ravagée par notre plaisir commun et l'intensité de notre lien. J'aurais pu le lui dire à ce moment-là. Tout ce que je ressentais pour elle, pour nous. Mais je n'en fis rien. Elle le savait déjà. Je le devinais douloureusement dans chaque larme qu'elle avait versé depuis qu'elle avait compris que l'issue était inévitable pour nous deux.

Je la recueillis doucement lorsqu'elle s'abandonna dans mes bras, éreintée de fatigue, de frustration et d'apaisement à la fois. Pour la première fois, je l'embrassai délicatement sur le front, ignorant les mèches de cheveux humides, toujours ondulés, qui encadraient son visage. «Je ne pensais pas que ça deviendrait si... dur.», finit-elle par dire en brisant l'accalmie. J'avalai péniblement ma salive, souriant dans l'obscurité. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Chaque mot semblait peser aussi lourd que du plomb, et je redoutais leur portée autant que j'en connaissais la nécessité. Elle se redressa lentement. Dans mon être, le feu de braise se ravivait déjà.

Insatiable. Éternel.

Root me prit la main. «C'est cruel. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il y aurait de mieux à faire, et c'est évidemment ce que la raison me dicte, mais ça...» Ses doigts se détachèrent des miens et l'arrêt de tout contact entre nous me déchira littéralement. Au fond de moi, les flammes se déchaînèrent. Tout, absolument tout en moi me commandait de la faire mienne à nouveau. Encore, et encore. La larme qui glissait le long de sa joue m'enserra un peu plus. «...c'est le supplice de Tantale.», acheva le vampire avec un sourire triste.

Je connaissais ce mythe. Tantale, celui qui avait osé offenser les dieux, torturé pour l'éternité. En proie à une faim, une soif insupportable qu'il ressentirait pour l'éternité sans jamais pouvoir la combler. Et l'objet de son désir, pourtant si proche et si loin à la fois... Je souris amèrement à mon tour. L'analogie était ironiquement pertinente dans notre cas. Et inévitable.

Mais elle était si belle, à cet instant où sa silhouette se découpait au clair de lune qui régnait dans la chambre. Je fus subitement prise d'un désir violent, presque douloureux, et je la ramenai immédiatement à moi, l'étreignant sans réfléchir. Comme si j'étais capable de respirer à nouveau, j'expirai longuement. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais cessé de respirer. Elle s'accrocha à mes épaules, puis à mon cou, et m'embrassa sans retenue. Je l'allongeai délicatement sur les draps encore teintés de nos ébats récents.

Elle m'accueillit comme une évidence, et tandis que je retournais à cette source dont je ne pouvais plus me passer, elle murmura: «Je ne peux pas te quitter, Sameen. Pardonne-moi, mais je n'y arrive pas...» Je laissai retomber mon front contre le sien, puis murmurai à mon tour pour ses lèvres écarlates qui n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de moi: «Je n'y arrive pas non plus...» Je n'essayai même pas de cacher la détresse qui perçait dans ma voix.

Si seulement j'avais eu la force de tout arrêter ce soir-là, est-ce que notre histoire aurait connu un destin différent ? Je devais me poser sévèrement la question un peu plus tard. Et regretter amèrement mon choix. Mais je l'ignorais encore au moment où, soulagée de la savoir toujours avec moi, je l'emmenai une fois de plus dans notre monde secret. Celui où seul le feu éternel s'exprimait. Sans savoir que bientôt, un feu d'un autre ordre nous consumerait lui aussi.

«On brûle déjà...», me rappela doucement le vampire aux yeux noisette au cœur de notre étreinte.

**Ending theme: Words are dead (Agnes Obel)**  
[U N D Y I N G ☆ P L A Y L I S T (chap 1-20)](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVK9IvXATB8j6fGgRYH2MkeJP02Z1L0Sc)


	16. Comme un animal

****

#### ✞ COMME UN ANIMAL ✞

****

* * *

_«La police reste impuissante concernant l'affaire du Samaritain. Le tueur en série qui terrorise New York depuis près d'un an court toujours. Le lieutenant Carter, chef de la section criminelle de la NYPD, fera une déclaration de presse plus tard dans la journée. D'après les éléments de l'enquête, le Samaritain serait un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années, mais une source proche de l'enquête aurait révélé que la police serait en réalité totalement dépassée par les événements. Il ne s'agirait que d'une rumeur propre à calmer la colère grandissante des new-yorkais face à l'inaction de la police. Plus d'informations dans le flash spécial de midi...»_

La voix de la journaliste résonnait dans le salon. Les pieds nonchalamment posés sur la table basse — et la dizaine de magazines qui la recouvraient toujours — je regardais les nouvelles du matin. Sally Speckman, en tailleur gris clair et chemise blanche, lunettes carrées et cheveux blonds coiffés en chignon, tenait fermement son micro face à la caméra, la façade du commissariat du huitième district apparaissant dans son dos.

J'aperçus Kenneth Wilson, préposé à la conservation des scellés judiciaires, qui se précipitait vers l'entrée du bâtiment, la tête basse. Au premier plan, la journaliste continuait ses assertions quant aux avancées de l'enquête sur le Samaritain. Police inefficace, enquête laborieuse, absence de moyens... les critiques fusaient, et je savais que je trouverais le même écho si j'effectuais une recherche sur le net. Bande de cons. S'ils avaient la moindre idée de l'identité réelle du Samaritain et du monde souterrain qui existait juste sous leurs pieds...

J'éteignis le poste de télévision, lasse d'écouter les insinuations de Sally Speckman. Dans l'écran désormais noir, je vis le reflet de Sebastian apparaître soudainement. Je me tournai vivement, bondissant sur lui. Le jeune homme blond m'évita sans difficulté, m'empoignant par le bras. «Calme-toi, enfin ! Je ne suis pas venu me battre avec toi.

— Lâche-moi !», hurlai-je en me débattant.

Les yeux du jeune homme brillèrent de la lueur azurée que je partageais également, et sa poigne se renforça sur mon bras. «Arrête ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemi !

— Tu n'es rien pour moi ! rétorquai-je tandis que l'animal au fond de moi commençait à gronder.

— Je suis venu te parler. Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît.

— Sors de chez moi !», intimai-je au jeune homme blond.

Il soupira, ce qui ne fit qu'exaspérer davantage l'animal qui ne voulait plus se tapir. Mes canines se déployèrent, et il desserra légèrement sa prise sans me lâcher toutefois. Mais contrairement à ce que j'imaginais, il ne réagit pas par peur mais par surprise. Il se mit à rire. «Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces dents de lait ?

— Dégage, ou je t'explose ! menaçai-je aussitôt.

— Il faudrait pour ça que tu arrives à me mordre et franchement Sameen, ce n'est pas gagné.», déplora le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un bleu d'azur étincelant, et je vis sa mâchoire s'ouvrir, munie de crocs bien plus effrayants que les miens. Le grognement qui s'échappa de sa gorge n'avait rien d'humain. Il était fort, puissant et bestial. Je reculai et me blottis malgré moi sous la présence imposante qu'il dégageait. Mais à l'intérieur de moi, le loup ne voulait pas se soumettre. Je bandai mes muscles et poussai en retour un grognement animal: «Dégage !», hurlai-je violemment. Sebastian rentra ses crocs, puis me contempla, amusé. «Eh bien, on va peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose de toi. Après tout, tu es une descendante des lunes toi aussi.», déclara le jeune homme d'un ton approbateur.

La mention qu'il fit de mon ascendance me calma aussitôt. Mes canines se rétractèrent, et je demandai: «Descendante des lunes ?

— Oui. Si tu m'avais laissé parler au lieu de m'attaquer directement comme ça, j'aurais pu te l'expliquer de suite.

— Parle. Dépêche-toi, je bosse après ! intimai-je sans volonté aucune d'apaiser la situation.

— Quelle amabilité.», répondit Sebastian en s'asseyant sur le canapé du salon.

Il détailla la pièce, le bazar accoutumé qui y régnait et l'absence totale de décoration. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la table basse juchée de magazines divers. «Pas adepte de littérature, hein ?», commenta le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin. Je gardai le silence, nullement intéressée par un approfondissement éventuel de nos rapports. Il sourit, puis croisa les jambes: «C'est curieux parce que je suis tombé sur un livre très intéressant chez toi. Ça parle de deux femmes a priori, je crois qu'il était question d'une histoire d'amour dedans. Ou de sexe plutôt, parce que l'une des deux "ne fait pas dans l'amour" si je me rappelle bien ?».

Le livre de Root. Sebastian l'avait pris. Et bien évidemment, il l'avait lu.

Qu'il ait pu se permettre de lire notre échange me rendait furieuse. Je le vivais comme un véritable viol de mon intimité. Avant que je ne puisse lui sauter dessus, il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement: «Attention ! Si tu essaies quoi que ce soit, je ne te dirai pas ce qu'il est advenu du livre. Et je sais à quel point tu en as besoin. Ta suceuse de sang serait bien embêtée que j'en parle, non ?»

Je lui sautai à la gorge sans réfléchir. Toute la rage et la frustration que je ressentais face à la situation ressortaient. Il fallait que je l'exprime, que je me défoule, que je me décharge. Et ça tomberait sur lui. Parfait. Je tentai de lui lacérer la gorge, sans succès. Il était bien plus rapide, plus aguerri et plus agile que moi. Il me maîtrisa sans difficulté, me maintenant les poignets d'une seule main, ferme et puissante. Son apparence de jeune freluquet était donc traître à ce point. «Ne me sous-estime pas. Je ne suis pas un vulgaire chien errant.», déclara froidement le jeune homme dont les pupilles reprenaient progressivement leur couleur d'azur.

Je tentai de me défaire de sa prise sans y parvenir. Il continua, l'air sérieux: «Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à rester avec elle comme ça. Maintenant, je sais. Tu joues un jeu dangereux, Sameen. Les Lunans et les vampires ne sont pas faits pour se mélanger.

— Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! hurlai-je les yeux emplis d'une haine aux reflets d'azur.

— Mais c'est exactement ce que je fais, et tu ne le comprends pas.», dit-il en se rapprochant soudainement de moi.

Je donnai une secousse en effectuant un mouvement d'épaule, mais ma tentative resta vaine. Sebastian n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et je restais coincée sous sa poigne. Sa force dépassait largement la mienne. «Qu'est-ce que je peux comprendre quand on ne m'explique rien ?», lâchai-je finalement d'un ton acerbe. Il me considéra durant quelques secondes, puis fronça les sourcils. «Qu'est-ce que je peux faire quand je te vois pactiser avec l'ennemi ? Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance quand tu te souilles avec elle comme tu le fais ?», finit-il par m'assener, implacable. Je continuais vainement de résister, essayant de le faire céder en tirant dans l'autre sens, mais je ne réussis qu'à me tordre le poignet.

Sebastian me fixa gravement. «Tu trahis ton héritage. Tu trahis tes ancêtres. Mais je sais aussi que tu n'as pas reçu l'enseignement nécessaire à ton apprentissage. Et je pourrais te le donner, mais... je ne suis pas certain de l'influence qu'elle a sur toi. Je ne te fais pas encore suffisamment confiance pour t'accepter parmi nous.», acheva finalement le jeune homme. Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds. «Parce que tu crois que j'en ai envie ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé que je sache ?

— Mais tu n'as pas le choix ?», répliqua Sebastian, surpris.

Il fronça les sourcils. «Tu es une Lunan, et tu appartiens au peuple des lunes. Nous avons été dupés, parce que cette race avec laquelle tu te complais ne sait faire que ça: mentir et tricher. Si tu continues sur cette voie, tu finiras bien par t'en rendre compte. À tes dépends.», m'avertit le jeune homme. À mesure qu'il parlait, ses traits se durcissaient. La haine qu'il vouait aux vampires était féroce et remontait à des temps plus anciens que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Mais je ne pouvais concevoir que Root puisse me mentir. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait cherché qu'à me protéger de Decima. Je songeai alors au Samaritain, ainsi qu'aux azalées. Je demandai subitement: «Pourquoi les azalées ? Quel lien tu as avec le Samaritain ?»

Sebastian resta silencieux, presque déçu de ne pas avoir suscité davantage de réaction chez moi quant à l'avertissement qu'il m'avait donné au sujet des vampires. «Tu demandes des réponses, mais tu ne réagis pas lorsqu'on t'en donne. Et tu poses les mauvaises questions, tu n'as...» Il finit par baisser les épaules, puis enchaîna: «Je n'ai aucun lien avec le Samaritain. Je suis un Lunan et jamais je ne trahirai les miens de la sorte.», lâcha le jeune homme avec mépris. Il m'envoya soudainement de l'autre côté de la pièce d'un simple balancement du bras. J'atterris contre le mur de la cuisine dans un fracas sourd.

Lorsque je relevai la tête, il était déjà à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Debout, la main sur la poignée de la porte qu'il ouvrit, il déclara: «L'azalée qui t'intrigue tant... elle est le symbole de la damnation.» Il se tourna, et me fixa d'un œil grave. «Quand tu auras ouvert les yeux sur celle que tu as osé ériger comme ta femelle, et que tu auras enfin choisi ton alignement, je serai là pour te donner les réponses qui te manquent. Tu en auras besoin, crois-moi.» Il disparut avant que je ne puisse me relever, me laissant là avec mes interrogations et mes débuts de réponses qui n'en étaient pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, le dos orné d'un bel hématome et les poignets rougis, je planchais sur l'affaire du Samaritain en compagnie de Fusco au commissariat. La figure contractée par la frustration — et peut-être par les remontrances de Carter — il me détaillait toutes les pistes potentielles qu'il avait pu imaginer. Elles allaient du chirurgien retraité à l'ancien marine, Fusco m'évoquant même la possibilité que le Samaritain n'agisse pas seul.

Dans ma tête, je triais les informations dont je disposais grâce à Root et à Sebastian, me gardant bien de les dévoiler à mon partenaire. Une fois au courant, qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ? Il risquerait juste de se faire tuer, et le Samaritain resterait en liberté. Je m'étirai le dos. Ce connard me l'avait explosé. La prochaine fois, il se mangerait mon poing dans les dents, crocs ou pas.

Fusco me tira de mes pensées. «... et pour un bout de temps. Carter ne laissera plus rien passer, c'est sûr.», maugréa le policier en se renfonçant dans sa chaise de bureau. Je me redressai, m'occasionnant un nouveau mal de dos au passage. «Elle a été claire, Fusco. Si rien n'avance d'ici à la semaine prochaine, elle nous retire l'affaire.», soupirai-je.

Je m'en foutais. Je n'avais de toute façon pas l'intention d'abandonner et projetais de continuer à enquêter sur le Samaritain de mon côté. De fait, je le faisais déjà depuis plusieurs jours.

Le policier marmonna dans sa barbe, à propos des effectifs réduits et du manque de moyens à notre disposition. Voyant que je ne rebondissais pas, il enchaîna: «Au fait, c'est l'heure de ta session avec le docteur Foldingue, non ?» C'était Root qu'il surnommait ainsi. Elle était revenue au commissariat dans la matinée, Caroline Turing n'étant plus en congé. Je n'avais aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi il la surnommait ainsi. Il fallait être honnête, Root pouvait paraître sacrément perchée lorsqu'elle s'y mettait.

Je saisis l'occasion au vol. C'était le prétexte parfait pour mettre un terme à cette conversation qui n'allait pas s'avérer moins ennuyeuse si je la continuais avec lui. «Oui. Je vais y aller, d'ailleurs.», répondis-je sobrement en me levant. Fusco acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Tandis que je prenais mon sac, il ajouta: «Et ça se passe bien ? Je veux dire... les sessions ? Je sais que la mort de Cole a dû te mettre un sacré coup. Pas facile de perdre un partenaire. Si jamais tu veux en parler... voilà.», proposa-t-il gauchement.

Je le regardais sans rien dire. De nouveau, le petit rouage qui tournait différemment grinça dans mon esprit. Comment lui dire que je n'étais nullement atteinte par ce qui s'était passé ? Comment lui dire que, si je n'avais pas souhaité sa mort, sa concrétisation ne m'avait fait ni chaud ni froid ? Il ne le comprendrait pas. Personne ne le comprenait. Hormis Root. Le besoin de la retrouver — et d'échapper à ce regard insistant qui pesait sur moi — se fit soudain plus pressant. Je secouai silencieusement la tête et esquissai ce qui devait ressembler à un sourire d'excuse. En tout cas, je l'espérais.

Je pris directement l'ascenseur, mais j'attendis avant de sortir une fois arrivée au cinquième étage, avertie de l'arrivée imminente de Donovan par la forte odeur de Hillrock 1806 qui le suivait. Je laissai passer le sergent, dissimulée par la porte à demi refermée de l'ascenseur. Double Cask Rye... pensai-je tandis que le sergent disparaissait de l'autre côté du couloir, le dos courbé par les années. Et par l'alcool. J'arrivai devant le bureau de Root et m'apprêtai à frapper. Je me demandais si toute la paye du sergent passait dans sa consommation d'alcool lorsque Root m'ouvrit précipitamment la porte. Elle me prit par le col et m'attira à elle.

Le vampire aux yeux noisette me plaqua contre la porte tout en me prenant le visage de ses mains, m'emprisonnant dans un baiser sauvage et passionné. La porte se claqua brutalement, et mon dos en ressentit les effets. «Aïe, attends j'ai...», murmurai-je alors que Root reprenait possession de mes lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? D'habitude, elle patientait toujours sagement. Je cessai bientôt de me questionner tandis que ses mains glissaient le long de mon corps. Arrivée à ma taille, elle me saisit par les hanches et me pressa contre elle. «J'ai attendu toute la journée...», souffla-t-elle d'une voix plaintive.

Comme si je n'avais pas attendu.

Je lui pris les poignets pour l'écarter plus facilement de moi. Ses lèvres écarlates entrouvertes, ses joues rosies par la chaleur et son chignon à demi défait, elle me fixait sans comprendre, haletante dans l'attente. Bordel. Si je n'étais pas déjà excitée avant d'entrer dans son bureau, c'était maintenant chose faite. Je passai délicatement derrière elle, et la poussai doucement contre la porte, une main sur son dos qui se courbait déjà un peu. Lorsque sa joue se colla contre le bois de la porte, elle sourit tout en fermant les yeux: «Ah... tu me veux comme ça aujourd'hui.» Je l'embrassai dans le creux du cou, puis remontai jusqu'à son oreille. «Mh-mh...», acquiesçai-je tout bas.

Elle soupira tout doucement lorsque je la libérai de sa veste. Elle retomba à ses pieds, près des bottines à talon haut qu'elle aimait tant. Je glissai mes mains sur sa taille, puis sur son ventre, remontant petit à petit tout en lui mordillant l'oreille à chaque bouton de sa chemise que je défaisais. Lorsque tous les boutons furent hors état de nuire, la chemise suivit et glissa lentement sur ses épaules. J'inspirai profondément avant de la laisser rejoindre sa compagne qui gisait sur le sol: le parfum de Root me rendait ivre de désir pour elle.

Je n'avais subitement plus envie de faire durer notre jeu. Tant mieux, elle non plus. Je sentis son corps se raidir par anticipation lorsque mes mains agrippèrent son pantalon tailleur et le firent descendre le long de ses hanches. J'avais glissé mes pouces dans l'élastique de sa culotte pour qu'elle s'en aille rapidement, elle aussi. Satin noir. J'adorais ses sous-vêtements de satin noir. Elle le savait. Je souris d'avance: je comptais bien la remercier pour son attention de par les miennes.

J'admirai la courbe de ses fesses qui trépignaient tandis qu'elle se pressait un peu plus contre la porte. «Viens...», m'invita le vampire aux yeux noisette d'une voix pressante. Malgré le désir ardent qui me dévorait, j'attendis. Après tout, c'était là la base d'une partie de notre jeu. Nous tourner autour, rester à portée l'une de l'autre malgré les effluves de désir mutuel qui nous brûlaient jusqu'à frôler le bord du précipice: juste avant la chute libre et vertigineuse qui nous emportait systématiquement.

Avec ce même sourire qu'elle ne pouvait voir mais qu'elle sentait probablement à cause de notre lien, je lui claquai gentiment la fesse. «Tu n'as pas demandé correctement.», réprimandai-je d'une voix faussement autoritaire. Elle se cambra sous l'effet de la surprise, mais l'attention lui avait plu. Je le voyais à la façon qu'elle avait de serrer les cuisses et de se tasser contre la porte. Elle se tourna légèrement, et je vis le sourire de contentement qui ornait son visage. «Je ne vais pas te supplier cette fois.», me prévint-elle d'un air de défi. Je m'approchai d'elle, et murmurai: «Tu le feras. Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, je te promets que tu vas me supplier.» Elle me défia du regard, armée de son sourire taquin: «Eh bien... commence ?»

Je ne dis rien, me bornant à sourire. Tout en silence, ma main quitta son corps pour rejoindre le mien. Je déboutonnai mon jean, et sans même attendre que tous les boutons cèdent, je plongeai ma main dans l'enfer ardent qui me tourmentait depuis qu'elle m'avait fait entrer dans son bureau. Avec un hoquet de surprise, elle se retourna pour protester contre son traitement: «Ce n'est pas du jeu ça, Shaw !» Je l'obligeai aussitôt à regarder devant elle, la poussant contre la porte en pressant mon corps contre le sien. Je plaquai brutalement ma main libre sur la porte boisée, gagnant davantage d'appui. Elle posa son front contre mon avant-bras. «Ce n'est pas du jeu...», répéta-t-elle d'une voix bien plus plaintive qu'à sa première protestation.

Je savais que je la torturais. Elle sentait et devinait chaque mouvement que j'effectuais de la main pour soulager la tension qui me taraudait. «Je ne craquerai pas !», me lança-t-elle soudainement, se redressant fièrement. De mon côté, je commençais à soupirer sans retenue. C'était un brasier qui s'était allumé en moi désormais. Et il fallait qu'il explose. Je levai mon regard azuré vers elle. «Je crois que je commence à apprécier nos sessions...», déclarai-je entre deux soupirs saccadés. Elle voulut se retourner, mais je l'en empêchai en lui prenant les poignets de ma main libre.

J'avais réellement plus de force qu'elle à présent. Les prunelles ambrées me fusillèrent aussitôt, tout comme les canines qui s'érigèrent à mon intention. «Je ne craquerai pas !

— Je n'en ai plus besoin...», murmurai-je tandis que la vague de plaisir menaçait de me submerger à n'importe quel instant. Elle me jeta un regard assassin teinté d'ambre, puis se mordit la bouche, faisant couler un filet de sang le long de sa lèvre inférieure. Les effluves de son sang m'enlevèrent les derniers vestiges de raison que j'avais réussi à conserver jusque-là pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Je pressai durement le bassin contre elle et m'emparai de ses lèvres écarlates.

Le sang m'enivra encore plus que tout le reste, et sans réfléchir davantage, je m'insinuai en elle. Elle gémit longuement tout en arquant le dos et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il me sembla que l'ambre de ses pupilles avait viré au mordoré luisant. Je quittai son intimité et portai le responsable de son nouvel état à ma bouche. Le parfum de son excitation flottait partout autour. J'allais perdre la raison pour de bon. «J'aime te rendre comme ça...», murmurai-je à son oreille avant de prendre la pleine mesure de ce que je venais de lui dire. Je n'étais pourtant pas dans un meilleur état.

Je savourai le moment. Et la sève qu'elle m'avait donné sans le vouloir. Son goût était exquis. Devant moi, le vampire aux yeux ambrés trembla légèrement des cuisses et glissa un peu le long de la porte. Ah, elle ne se dressait plus si fièrement sur ses jambes à présent. «Imbécile...», me lança-t-elle avec un soupir de détresse. Je l'aidai à se maintenir debout d'un mouvement du bras. Lentement, j'amenai le doigt coupable à sa bouche. Elle s'en empara aussitôt, effectuant ces mouvements de langue qui m'électrisaient si bien. Un deuxième, qu'elle accueillit aussi bien que le premier. Le va-et-vient que je faisais entre ses lèvres écarlates ne faisait qu'accentuer son désir, s'embrasant un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Et bientôt, elle céda.

— Je... je t'en supplie...

Elle s'était dégagée à grand peine, mais il avait bien fallu qu'elle le fasse pour me communiquer son désir qui n'était plus si secret. Je quittai les lèvres écarlates pour celles qui, détrempées, m'attendaient fiévreusement plus bas. Elle eut un râle de satisfaction lorsque les doigts qu'elle avait si savamment préparés s'introduisirent en elle. Je me collai davantage à elle, comme s'il était possible de nous unir encore plus ainsi. Mais unies, nous l'étions déjà. De par le lien si particulier qui nous rattachait. Et il m'insufflait qu'elle en voulait bien plus.

Plus fort. Plus vite. Plus profond.

Je m'exécutai, et mes doigts, au nombre de trois désormais, lui arrachaient des soupirs qui n'en étaient plus. Elle gémissait si fort... il était impossible qu'on ne nous entende pas. Je plaquai ma main libre sur sa bouche, dans l'espoir de diminuer le volume sonore de ses envies, mais j'intensifiai la cadence de l'autre, la pénétrant de plus en plus fort. Elle se heurta durement contre la porte, soupirant entre mes doigts. «Shhhh... tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te trouve comme ça durant tes heures de boulot, si ?», lui intimai-je à l'oreille sans cesser mes allées et venues à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle tourna légèrement la tête; ses prunelles luisantes brillaient de plaisir.

Ce qu'elle était belle, putain...

Je relâchai malgré moi l'emprise que j'avais sur sa bouche. Elle murmura alors entre ses canines acérées: «Si c'est avec toi, je m'en fiche.» Cette simple phrase, qui n'avait pourtant rien de sexuel, me chavira mille fois plus que tous ces petits détails qu'elle seule savait exhiber pour susciter le désir chez moi. La vague de plaisir se concentra soudainement entre mes jambes: il fallait que j'explose entre les siennes. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Je poussai durement en elle, l'empêchant de perdre l'équilibre tandis qu'elle vacillait en raison de la vague de plaisir qui la secouait. Je ne sus par quel miracle je réussis à me maintenir debout alors que mon propre corps vibrait avec le sien. Le plaisir sans concession, brut et simple. Vertigineux. Je la mordis violemment à l'épaule pour m'abstenir de crier. Elle emprisonna mes doigts dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler.

Et ce fut ainsi que notre plaisir mutuel s'exprima.

Ce ne fut pas une, mais plusieurs vagues d'émotions, de plaisir et de sensations mélangées qui nous traversèrent l'une et l'autre, ralentissant au fur et à mesure la danse de nos ébats. Je continuais de pousser profondément, mais plus lentement. D'y retourner, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la dernière vague ait raison de nous deux.

Lorsque la tension du désir relâché accepta finalement de nous libérer, j'appuyai mon front et les mèches brunes collées par la sueur qui s'y massaient contre son épaule. Je l'embrassai, doucement. Sa peau était salée. Elle repoussa la mèche de cheveux ondulés qui me masquait son visage pour la replacer derrière son oreille. «Tu me crois maintenant ? Quand je te dis que tu es à moi, et que je suis à toi, et que...

— Comment je pourrais l'oublier ?», coupai-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

J'étais toujours en elle à ce moment-là. Je l'étais de toutes les manières possibles.

**Ending theme: Closer -Unrecalled Coil remix- (Nine Inch Nails)**  
[U N D Y I N G ☆ P L A Y L I S T (chap 1-20)](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVK9IvXATB8j6fGgRYH2MkeJP02Z1L0Sc)


	17. La promesse

****

#### ✞ LA PROMESSE ✞

****

* * *

La pluie tombait à verse sur le pavé du trottoir tandis que j'avançais parmi la foule, les mains dans les poches de mon sweat-shirt trempé. Étrange pour une nuit de fin d'été. Et la semaine qui avait été si chaude... Je réajustai l'un des cordons plats du sweat-shirt dont l'élastique commençait à lâcher. Je n'aimais pas être trop serrée au niveau du cou.

Quant à mon dos, il ne me faisait plus aussi mal, mais je pris soin de noter que contrairement aux morsures de Root, l'hématome de Sebastian avait mis davantage de temps à guérir. Est-ce que le temps de régénération variait en fonction de la blessure ? Je secouai la tête, laissant mes pensées voguer vers des rivages bien plus agréables. Au souvenir de mes derniers instants passés avec Root, je me réchauffai immédiatement. Je n'avais pas froid, mais le souvenir était si ardent...

Elle m'avait questionnée sur l'origine de l'hématome dans mon dos. Et je lui avais tout raconté, omettant volontairement les passages où Sebastian avait clamé qu'elle n'était pas digne de confiance. Elle l'était pour moi. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Root m'avait d'abord massée, sincèrement inquiète de mon état, et puis... Fatalement, ses attentions avaient fini par prendre un tournant plus sensuel. Comme toujours.

Sur le bureau de Caroline Turing cependant. Car nous étions à peine remises de la décharge électrique que nous nous étions volontairement infligées juste avant. Et ce fut long, délicieusement long... Elle s'était allongée sur le dos cette fois, et je n'avais pas perdu de temps pour me placer entre ses jambes. Toute à son plaisir, Root avait éjecté un à un les objets présents sur le bureau de la psychologue. L'agrafeuse, le carnet relié, l'agenda, la lampe de bureau, le calendrier... La petite plaque professionnelle, quant à elle, avait même fini par se fissurer sous mes assauts. Ou les siens, lorsqu'elle m'avait prise à son tour sur le bureau en acajou. Peut-être un peu des deux.

J'éternuai en passant à l'angle de l'avenue que je contournais toujours lorsque je rentrais chez moi. Trop de monde dans cette artère fréquentée. J'avais attendu la nuit pour quitter le commissariat. Pour qu'elle rentre avec moi. Et non comme une _"voleuse par les égoûts"_. Root m'avait demandé de l'attendre dans un premier temps, mais suite à un appel de Reese, j'étais finalement partie la première lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle me rejoindrait directement à l'appartement.

En foulant le sol perlé de pluie, je me demandais ce que nous allions faire ce soir. Je souris bêtement pour moi-même en songeant que je n'avais pourtant pas l'habitude de prévoir mes nuits. En règle générale, je me contentais de suivre mon instinct tout simplement. Une envie de décompresser ? Une pinte pour y remédier. Un besoin de me défouler ? Une séance de sport pour me calmer. Une soif de sexe ? Une relation d'un soir pour me décharger. Mais depuis que Root était arrivée dans ma vie...

Je songeai à notre rencontre tandis que je levais la tête pour regarder le ciel. La lune, sans être pleine, était entièrement visible dans le ciel étoilé de New York. Elle l'était aussi, le soir où je l'avais goûtée pour la première fois... Les étoiles brillaient presque aussi fort que ce soir-là. Je souris en repensant à nos premiers échanges. Elle m'avait irritée dès le départ. Que ce soit sous l'identité de Caroline Turing ou celle de Root, les premières impressions n'avaient pas été bonnes.

Ce qu'elle avait pu m'irriter...

Je ris un peu; un adolescent muni d'un casque audio, dont les vibrations sonores m'indiquaient qu'il écoutait de la musique classique, me regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de s'éloigner précipitamment. Quand j'y repensais, ma relation avec Root me semblait à la fois logique et loufoque. Inattendue et pourtant tellement évidente. Un paradoxe dans toute sa splendeur, voilà ce que nous étions. Moi qui la prenais à l'origine pour une malade mentale... qui était la plus folle des deux aujourd'hui ? Elle ou celle qui la suivait ?

Je lançai un soupir méprisant à mes interlocuteurs imaginaires. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre ! J'étais peut-être allumée, Root était très probablement cinglée, nous étions certainement folles, âprement folles de nous lancer dans l'entreprise qu'était notre relation, mais merde: nous allions le faire quand même. Ensemble. La psychopathe qu'elle était, et la sociopathe que j'étais, resteraient ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. C'était ce que nous avions décidé lorsque nous nous étions quittées au pied de l'ascenseur.

— ... plaît, madame l'agent !

La petite voix me tira de mes pensées fulminantes. «Vite, madame l'agent ! Mon frère a besoin d'aide, s'il vous plaît !», me cria la petite fille qui tirait sur la manche de mon sweat-shirt.

C'était la petite fille à la poupée.

Je me tournai vers l'enfant qui continuait de me tirailler par la manche. «Doucement, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ton frère ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à une heure pareille ?

— Il a glissé ! Il a très mal et il est coincé ! On jouait dans le vieux garage et il a glissé ! Vite !

— Emmène-moi.», intimai-je immédiatement à l'enfant qui m'entraîna dans les rues.

La petite fille, sans poupée à son bras cette fois-ci, courait aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Elle nous fit passer par le _Noodles Wang_ , restaurant chinois dans lequel j'avais l'habitude de me faire livrer. En passant devant la vitrine du restaurant, je crus voir Leon Tao qui travaillait derrière le comptoir. Je ralentis un peu, mais ce fut un autre jeune homme paré de la fidèle casquette et de l'uniforme du restaurant que je vis sourire derrière le comptoir. J'avais halluciné. L'enfant me tira par la manche: «Vite, madame ! Il va pas tenir !» Et je la suivis.

Nous contournâmes l'arrière-cour du restaurant. Loin des lampadaires aveuglants de l'avenue principale, les ruelles et leurs recoins prenaient des allures bien plus inquiétantes. Si j'avais été sujette à la peur, je l'aurais certainement ressenti. Je me demandai ce qu'une enfant de son âge pouvait bien trafiquer dans des endroits pareils. La fillette se faufila par le trou d'un grillage, trou par lequel je ne pouvais décemment pas m'infiltrer. Elle s'accrocha au grillage. «Faut passer ! Vite, il va pas tenir !

— T'es mignonne mais passé un certain âge, on n'a plus les mêmes dimensions tu sais. Tourne-toi.», répliquai-je à la fillette.

Même lorsqu'elles provenaient d'une enfant, j'avais toujours du mal avec les injonctions.

Je bandai mes muscles quand la fillette se retourna, puis bondis par-dessus le grillage. J'atterris de l'autre côté sans difficulté. Ah, les conneries de Lunan, vampire et autre avaient du bon parfois. L'enfant reprit sa course et me mena vers un vieux garage abandonné. Je détaillai les alentours tout en bénissant mon ascendance Lunan: le loup en moi me permettait de distinguer sans trop de mal le lieu où nous étions. Une vieille casse automobile. Des voitures, hors d'usage pour la plupart, empilées comme des vieux tas de ferraille à l'abandon. Et une forte odeur d'essence.

— Il est là ! me cria l'enfant en montrant du doigt une petite silhouette coincée dans une voiture.

La voiture était suspendue à plus d'une quinzaine de mètres de hauteur dans le vide, maintenue par une vieille grue dont les mâchoires s'étaient refermées sur le coffre arrière. La grue maintenait le véhicule en suspension, mais celui-ci penchait de manière inquiétante. Elle allait bientôt céder. Le petit garçon s'excita lorsqu'il nous vit: «À l'aide !» cria-t-il en tapant contre la vitre. Les pinces de levage de la grue grincèrent dangereusement et la voiture piqua du nez. «Ne bouge pas !», hurlai-je au petit garçon qui paniquait. À côté de moi, la fillette se mit à pleurer. «Il va mourir hein ?

— Non. Calme-toi.», répliquai-je tandis que je me débarassais de mon sweat-shirt.

Bordel de merde.

Comment est-ce qu'il s'était débrouillé pour aller se fourrer là-haut ? «C'est pas sa faute. Je lui ai dit qu'on pouvait pas attraper la lune. Il m'a dit que si, et il a grimpé là-haut pour me montrer qu'il pouvait. Et il a glissé, et il s'est accroché à la voiture pour pas tomber. Et maintenant, il va mourir !», m'expliqua la fillette en pleurnichant. Je me rendis compte que j'avais pensé à voix haute. Je commençai à escalader la grue en marmonnant "cons de gosses".

Je progressais lentement; le métal grinçait de plus en plus et le garçon coincé à l'intérieur de la voiture, en proie à une panique grandissante, menaçait de la faire tomber à n'importe quel moment. Et merde. Il fallait que ça tombe sur moi. Je n'avais aucun moyen de les rassurer. Je n'en avais tout simplement pas les moyens. Je fouillai ma mémoire, à la recherche de phrases types que pouvaient sortir les gens dans des situations pareilles. «T'inquiète pas, j'arrive et je viens te chercher. Ne bouge surtout pas !

— J'ai peur ! me lança le petit garçon en pleurs alors que j'avais effectué la moitié du chemin.

— Regarde la lune.», répondis-je en lui sortant la première connerie qui me passait par la tête.

Non, je n'avais vraiment pas la fibre maternelle et je ne savais décidément pas me montrer rassurante.

Les pinces de levage crissèrent contre le coffre de la voiture. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Je tentai le tout pour le tout en accélérant. Je parvins au sommet de la grue. La voiture, ainsi que l'enfant, n'était toujours pas tombée. J'allongeai le bras, espérant accrocher la portière arrière de la voiture, mais le véhicule glissa légèrement dans les mâchoires de la grue lorsque je tentai de m'y accrocher. Mauvaise idée. J'interpellai l'enfant: «Hé, tu voulais montrer à ta sœur que tu es courageux hein ? Montre-le moi aussi. Viens vers moi.» L'enfant secoua la tête en guise de réponse. J'insistai davantage. «Allez, tu ne vas pas te dégonfler maintenant ? Viens vers moi. Je vais t'attraper, je te le promets.

— J'ai peur...», peurnicha l'enfant en serrant contre lui un petit objet.

Je reconnus la poupée de sa sœur.

Je tendis le bras encore plus loin, accrochée de l'autre à la grue. «Viens ! Déplace-toi doucement et ça ira. Attrape mon bras. Allez !», intimai-je à l'enfant. Il renifla, puis demanda à travers ses sanglots: «Tu promets de pas me lâcher ?

— Je te le promets. Viens ! répondis-je d'une voix pressante.

— D'accord.», accepta l'enfant en quittant sa position précaire.

La voiture valsa dangereusement lorsqu'il se déplaça du siège conducteur au siège arrière de la voiture. «Attention ! Doucement !», rappelai-je en allongeant le bras. Lorsque l'enfant fut à portée de main, je l'attrapai immédiatement par le poignet. «C'est bon, je te tiens !

— C'est moi qui te tiens.», répliqua froidement l'enfant.

Et tout alla très vite.

J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir deux prunelles rouges qui irradiaient dans l'obscurité; la main de l'enfant s'était refermée sur mon poignet, et il m'avait tiré si vite à l'intérieur du véhicule en suspens que je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser que nous étions en train de chuter. La voiture atterrit lourdement sur le sol, dans un tonnerre assourdissant de vitres brisées. Dans le lot, mes os avaient bien dû se briser à l'impact eux aussi. Je voulus bouger, mais j'étais trop étourdie par le choc. Je ne savais même pas où je me trouvais. À l'avant ? À l'arrière ? La portière, celle de gauche ou de droite, s'était repliée sur moi. Le métal était défoncé. Forcément, avec une chute pareille...

 _Okay. Est-ce que tu saignes quelque part ?_ me demandai-je en rationnalisant au maximum. J'examinai mon corps. Au moins, je pouvais encore bouger la tête. Je ne m'étais donc pas brisée la nuque durant le choc. C'était déjà ça de pris. Mes jambes disparaissaient sous ce qui fut le tableau de bord du véhicule. Je bougeai les doigts de la main droite, puis ceux de la main gauche. Ils n'étaient pas cassés. Je ressentis une vive douleur dans le bras gauche lorsque j'essayai de pousser la portière qui m'emprisonnait. _Bon, une première fracture au bras gauche..._ notai-je mentalement en poussant cette fois-ci du bras droit. La portière commença à se déplier dans un bruit métallique. Elle ne céda que lorsque l'animal en moi me prêta main forte. _Aux jambes, maintenant !_ m'intimai-je à moi-même. Je me servis de mon bras valide pour tenter de libérer mes jambes, les écorchant au passage.

La pression sur mes jambes disparut tout à coup, et l'enfant apparut au-dessus de moi, me dévoilant le ciel étoilé. Il avait arraché le tableau de bord comme une simple feuille de métal. D'une seule main. Je m'extirpai lentement de ce qui restait de ma prison de métal en rampant à travers l'une des vitres cassées du véhicule. J'ignorai les débris de vitre qui s'enfonçaient dans la paume de mes mains. Tranquillement, il marcha à côté de moi, attendant simplement que je me relève. _Pas de fracture aux jambes..._ constatai-je alors que je me redressais pour lui faire face.

C'était un petit garçon âgé d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus. Vêtu d'un simple pull de coton léger et d'un short qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, les cheveux soigneusement plaqués derrière ses oreilles, il avait tout d'un petit garçon banal. Excepté qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire. Je le fixai avec intérêt. Je n'avais jamais songé que des enfants vampires puissent exister. Root ne m'en avait pas parlé.

L'enfant mit les mains dans les poches de son short. «Sameen Shaw...», finit-il par dire en me considérant avec attention. Je palpai mes côtes et constatai une nouvelle fracture. «Tu suscites pas mal d'attention ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ?», me demanda le petit garçon qui ne s'exprimait en rien comme tel. Face à mon silence, il reprit: «Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Gabriel. Je crois que tu me cherches depuis longtemps ?

— Comment ça ?», demandai-je en haussant le sourcil.

L'enfant me regarda d'un œil mauvais. Le tableau était particulièrement dérangeant. Il avait une figure d'ange sous ses traits innocents. Mais ses yeux... Ils étaient si différents de ceux de Root. La lueur qui en émanait n'avait rien d'ambré. Ils étaient rouges, d'un rouge si profond qu'ils en devenaient saisissants et effrayants tout à la fois. Fascinants. Sa petite bouche s'étira en un sourire qui m'aurait glacé le sang si j'avais pu ressentir la peur. Je me rendis compte que j'étais en train d'avancer vers lui.

Bordel !

Je m'arrêtai immédiatement. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il était infiniment plus dangereux. La douleur dans mon bras gauche et dans mes côtes se manifesta de nouveau. J'en avais même oublié la fillette ! Où était-elle ? «Lena va bien, ne t'en fais pas.», m'assura le petit garçon tandis que j'explorais les alentours. Une silhouette émergea des ombres. C'était un homme. Il se plaça à côté de l'enfant. Je l'identifiai avant même que son accent britannique ne me le confirme: c'était Lambert. «Nous sommes seuls, c'est bon.

— Parfait.», répondit l'enfant.

Le vampire à l'accent britannique sortit une cigarette et se mit à fumer. L'odeur des John Player Special s'éleva désagréablement dans l'air, tout comme le souvenir de cette nuit où j'avais bien failli mourir. Si Root n'était pas venue ce soir-là...

Le petit garçon releva légèrement la tête. «Elle pense à son maître.», dit-il à l'attention de Lambert sans me quitter des yeux. Le vampire à l'accent britannique exhala une longue traînée de fumée blanchâtre: «Alors, tu veux bien me révéler son identité, maintenant ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !», répondis-je en essayant de gagner du temps.

Lambert secoua silencieusement la tête. Je ne souhaitais pas impliquer Root. Pourquoi la recherchaient-ils comme ça ? Et merde. La venue de Lambert compliquait encore plus la situation. Ils étaient maintenant deux contre moi. Comme si je ne galérais pas déjà assez avec ce petit morveux qui... Je m'arrêtai un instant. Il me fixait désagréablement. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi. _Tu me cherches depuis longtemps..._ pensai-je à toute vitesse. Un Essentiel. Avec un sourire qui était loin d'être aussi suffisant que ce que je voulais faire paraître, je m'adressai à lui: «Alors c'est toi le Samaritain...

— Oui. Mais ce n'est qu'un surnom idiot que m'ont donné les hommes. Mon nom est Gabriel.», réitéra l'enfant en me détaillant d'un air hautain.

Tandis qu'il déblatérait sur l'inutilité des hommes, j'essayai de l'imaginer en train d'attaquer les victimes dont j'avais vu les photos. Impossible, avec son petit gabarit et sa figure angélique. Et pourtant... _Il t'a bien attaquée tout à l'heure_ , pensai-je en me préparant à ce qui risquait de suivre. Il eut un soupir méprisant, puis me demanda: «Alors ? Qui est ton maître ?

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

— Puisque tu as décidé de nous prendre pour des idiots...», commença Gabriel en souriant.

Il tourna légèrement la tête. «... je vais faire de même. Lena ?

— Oui ? répondit la gamine en sortant des ombres à son tour.

— Viens un peu.», ordonna Gabriel.

Il me fixait tout en souriant. Et son sourire n'annonçait rien de bon.

La fillette obtempéra. Il allait la tuer. Sans me soucier de la douleur dans mon bras, je m'élançai vers eux. Lambert apparut soudainement entre nous. Le vampire me repoussa d'un coup de poing bien placé dans l'estomac. Je m'effondrai sur le gravier. Il m'avait presque coupé la respiration ! Ça ne s'arrangerait pas pour moi, et avec mes côtes fracturées... _La petite fille..._ Je me relevai difficilement en crachant du sang: «Ne la touche pas !

— Oh, mais je n'en ai pas l'intention. Sauf si tu m'y obliges.», répondit le gamin en plaquant sa main sur l'épaule de la fillette.

— Ta propre sœur ? Tu veux le savoir au point d'être capable de tuer ta propre sœur ? demandai-je en tentant vainement de le raisonner.

Il me considéra avec dédain, puis secoua la tête tout en me parlant comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. Le comble. «Ce n'est pas ma sœur, voyons. Ce n'est qu'une pauvre gamine que je garde avec moi pour mes besoins éventuels, rien de plus.»

Et pour me surveiller. Je maudis ma négligence.

— Mais assez avec ces idioties, reprit-il en plaçant sa petite main délicate sur le cou de l'enfant. Dis-moi qui est ton maître. Ou je la tue.

De nouveau, ces yeux luminescents qui me menaçaient sourdement.

J'étais coincée. Au-dessus de moi, Lambert m'observait tout en fumant sa deuxième cigarette. La scène m'évoquait une désagréable impression de déjà-vu. L'homme à l'accent britannique me saisit soudainement par le cou, me soulevant sans aucune difficulté. Non loin de nous, Gabriel serra le cou de l'enfant qui se mit à crier. «Son nom. Je veux son nom.», ordonna Gabriel. Je respirais de plus en plus mal, coincée par la poigne de fer de Lambert.

La douleur dans mes côtes s'accentua. Le vampire à l'accent britannique commença à m'étrangler lui aussi. «Alors ? Donne-nous son nom !» Face à mon silence, il m'empoigna soudainement le bras gauche et tira violemment dessus. Le voile rouge de la douleur me masqua temporairement la vue, et tandis que je retombais au sol, je ne pus qu'entendre les mots suivants: «Je m'appelle Root, connard !»

Je toussotai à quatre pattes sur le sol; mon sang éclaboussa le gravier, je ne sentais plus mon bras gauche. Une main se tendit vers moi, je la pris sans réfléchir et son propriétaire m'aida à me relever. C'était Reese, le vampire en costume. De son éternelle voix monotone, il me demanda: «Ça va ?

— Tu vois bien que non.», répondis-je en m'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. Reese esquissa ce qui devait être un sourire pour lui. Je le lui rendis machinalement. J'étais contente de le voir, car avec lui, nous étions désormais trois contre deux. Derrière lui, Root faisait face à Lambert qu'elle avait projeté d'un direct du droit quelques mètres plus loin. Gabriel tenait toujours la petite fille en otage. Ce dernier s'attarda particulièrement sur Root lorsqu'il la vit. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres juvéniles. «Alors c'est toi...»

Le vampire aux yeux noisette le fixa. «Et je peux en dire de même pour toi. Enchantée de faire enfin ta connaissance. Pas de victime à tuer aujourd'hui ?

— La nuit est encore jeune, rien ne presse ?», répondit l'enfant avec un sourire aimable.

Reese se positionna devant moi. Je détestais cette sensation d'être inutile. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me protège. Je pouvais très bien le faire toute seule. «Shaw... pas maintenant.», m'avertit Root sans quitter Gabriel des yeux. Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit encore plus. «C'est bien elle...» Il s'adressa à Lambert qui l'avait rejoint. «Je pense que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut.» Lambert acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et les deux vampires firent mine de s'en aller. Root et Reese tentèrent aussitôt de les en empêcher.

La fillette lâcha un cri perçant lorsque Gabriel resserra sa poigne sur elle. «Attention. Si vous essayez de nous suivre, je la tue. Et vous avec.

— Lâche-la ! criai-je en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir faire appel au loup en présence de Reese.

— Oh, mais tu peux bien grogner comme ça te chante. Ça ne changera rien. Absolument rien. Tout se passera exactement comme je l'ai décidé, répondit l'enfant avec une assurance agaçante.

— Shaw... on ne peut pas le laisser partir, me prévint Root.

— Il a l'enfant ! dis-je avec difficulté tandis que la douleur se diffusait à nouveau dans mon corps.

— Dans la vie, il faut parfois faire des sacrifices et... commença nerveusement le vampire aux yeux noisette.

— Pas l'enfant !», répétai-je malgré la douleur.

À contrecœur, Root baissa les épaules. Impassible, Reese restait concentré sur Gabriel. Les prunelles du vampire taciturne étaient ambrées, elles aussi. Gabriel eut un sourire triomphal. «Bien. Mais ne sois pas si triste, Root. Maintenant que je sais que tu es son maître, je compte bien te revoir. Très bientôt.

— Son maître ? demanda soudainement Reese, interloqué.

— Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher... murmura Root en fixant Gabriel d'un air sombre.

— Root... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? insista le vampire en costume, soudainement concentré sur elle.

— Quelque chose qu'on ne lui pardonnera pas. Si tu avais été une Essentielle, personne ne t'en aurait tenu rigueur, bien sûr. Mais là, je crains bien que...», commenta Gabriel d'un air faussement contrit.

Il tendit soudainement l'oreille, et son sourire s'accentua. «Ah. Il semblerait que l'heure sonne plus tôt que prévu.» Il recula, protégé par Lambert, tout en maintenant sa prise sur Lena. «Oh, Sameen. J'oubliais... Tu ne souhaites toujours pas venir avec moi ?» Je le dévisageai sans comprendre. Est-ce que ce gamin était complètement taré ? Il haussa les épaules, avec une moue enfantine. «Tant pis. J'imagine que je vais devoir les tuer.»

 _Les_ tuer ? Mais de qui est-ce qu'il pouvait bien parler ?

Ils s'éloignèrent progressivement. Avant de partir, Gabriel me lança: «Dernière chose. Quand le moment sera venu, pense à ce que je vais te dire: est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ?» J'avais envie de le cogner sans vergogne, le tabasser jusqu'à la mort. Mais dans l'état où j'étais... je maudis ma faiblesse. Devant moi, Root murmura: «Ne l'écoute pas...

— Moi, je pense que non.», continua Gabriel en ignorant Root.

Il eut un sourire énigmatique qui devait me hanter durant de nombreuses nuits plus tard. Et il disparut.

Toute la tension dans mes muscles se relâcha soudainement et la douleur se décupla par dix. Root vint immédiatement à moi. Je m'appuyai sur elle plus que je n'osai l'admettre. Reese nous considéra d'un air grave. «Root, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu n'as pas...» Le vampire aux yeux noisette avala sa salive, sans perdre l'éternel sourire qui seyait tant à ses lèvres écarlates. Mais il était triste ce soir. Le vampire en costume gardait son expression impassible, peu importe les circonstances. Il n'ajouta rien. Lui comme Root restèrent terriblement silencieux, les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre tandis que plusieurs vampires apparaissaient autour de nous. Et Root qui souriait toujours... Reese lui dit aussitôt: «Je n'ai pas voulu ça. C'est mon lien du sang, Harold a su et...

— Je sais. Je sais ce que fait le lien du sang.», coupa Root en lui souriant tristement.

Un vampire, dont les longs cheveux bruns lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules, s'approcha d'elle. «Tu as enfreint la Règle, Vénielle. Pour cela, tu dois subir le jugement du Paladium. Acceptes-tu la sentence ?

— Je l'accepte, mais...», commença péniblement le vampire aux yeux noisette.

Je tentai de me dégager des bras de Root. Je savais ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle essayait de me maintenir à l'écart ! «... puis-je émettre une seule requête ? Je ne souhaite pas que mon famuli assiste à l'Assemblée.

— Root ! Arrête ! lui criai-je.

— Je regrette, ce ne sont pas les ordres que nous avons reçu. Le famuli humain doit nous accompagner. De gré ou de force, répliqua sobrement le vampire aux cheveux longs.

— Ne complique pas les choses, Root...», avertit Reese.

Le vampire aux yeux noisette se raidit. Elle reporta son attention sur moi. Je détestais la tristesse que je lisais dans ses prunelles ambrées. «Je suis désolée, Shaw. Je crois que nous n'avons réellement plus le choix, maintenant. Alors promets-moi juste une chose... Promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne régresseras pas.»

Mon loup. Elle parlait de mon loup.

— Root, je...

— Promets-le moi ! insista le vampire, son regard s'irradiant soudainement telle une braise incandescente.

— Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça, je...

— Shaw, promets-le moi ! supplia-t-elle tandis que le vampire aux cheveux longs posait une main sur son épaule.

Deux autres vampires l'empoignèrent. Je voulus m'accrocher à elle, mais une main ferme me saisit par l'estomac et m'éloigna promptement du vampire aux yeux noisette, m'occasionnant un nouvel éclair de douleur au passage.

— Shaw ! cria-t-elle, éperdue.

— Et ta promesse à toi, alors ? rappelai-je en résistant autant que possible au vampire qui me maintenait.

Je me débattis comme je le pouvais, mais dans mon état, je ne réussis qu'à aggraver mes blessures. Un deuxième vampire vint prêter main forte à celui qui m'entravait. «Tu m'as promis de rester mienne jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Et je t'ai promis la même chose, non ?

— Shaw...», murmura le vampire aux yeux noisette.

Les larmes dans ses yeux rendaient ses prunelles ambrées d'autant plus luisantes. Je ne le supportais pas.

Je donnai un vigoureux coup d'épaule, ignorant la douleur lancinante qui me traversa le bras gauche. Je parvins à me libérer et m'élançai vers elle. Root me cria quelque chose. Mais je ne l'entendis pas. Le coup violent que je reçus à l'arrière du crâne me fit perdre l'équilibre.

Et ce fut le noir complet.

**Ending theme: Frozen Crusade (Really Slow Motion)**  
[U N D Y I N G ☆ P L A Y L I S T (chap 1-20)](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVK9IvXATB8j6fGgRYH2MkeJP02Z1L0Sc)


	18. Psychostasie

****

#### ✞ PSYCHOSTASIE ✞

****

* * *

La pierre était froide contre ma joue. Je reprenais doucement conscience. Bientôt, je réalisai que ce n'était pas de la pierre mais du carrelage que je sentais contre ma peau. Froid comme de la glace. À l'image du lieu où je me trouvais.

Une petite chambre, à en juger par le lit que je sentis contre mon dos lorsque je me redressai. Les draps étaient défaits. Ah... J'y avais dormi, et j'avais dû tomber durant mon sommeil. Je me relevai lentement, la main pressée contre l'arrière de mon crâne qui m'élançait moins mais se parait maintenant d'une belle bosse. _Au moins, je ne saigne pas..._ concluai-je en me palpant l'arrière de la tête.

Je grimaçai lorsque je touchai mon bras gauche. Ce qu'il me faisait mal, putain ! Pas autant que j'aurais pu le déplorer, mais tout de même. Ce qui m'amena au Samaritain... Gabriel... songeai-je en me mordant involontairement la lèvre inférieure. Il était le Samaritain. Et c'était un gamin de dix ans qui m'avait menée en bateau durant des mois, qui m'avait maîtrisée comme une moins que rien. Enfin, un enfant de dix ans... quel âge avait-il réellement, au juste ? C'était un Essentiel, et en tant que vampire...

Root.

Je levai soudainement la tête, les derniers événements me revenant en mémoire les uns après les autres. Ils l'avaient emmenée ! Les Véniels l'avaient emmenée ! Je commençai immédiatement à chercher une issue. Pas de fenêtre. Pas de soleil non plus... notai-je en examinant l'unique lucarne de la pièce dont les dimensions me permettaient certes d'y passer la tête, mais pas le reste du corps. En approchant, je m'aperçus que ce n'était pas une lucarne, mais un simple conduit d'aération. Je détaillai le reste de la pièce: un petit bureau en bois de chêne, un placard ainsi qu'une étagère munie de quelques livres, près de l'angle de la porte d'entrée. Une porte de bois massif munie d'un judas par lequel deux prunelles ambrées m'observaient.

Je reculai précipitamment.

Il me fallait une arme, vite ! N'importe quel objet ferait l'affaire. La serrure se déverrouilla dans un claquement sec. Je me raidis. J'avais une arme. J'en avais même plusieurs. Mes griffes, mes crocs et ma rage. J'attendis, prête à mutiler le malheureux qui s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la pièce.

C'était Reese.

Je me détendis aussitôt. Le vampire, toujours vêtu de son sempiternel costume, portait un plateau chargé de mets dont les effluves me rappelèrent douloureusement ma condition humaine. Ou presque. «Content de voir que tu es réveillée.», dit sobrement le vampire en déposant le plateau sur le petit bureau en bois de chêne. L'odeur de poulet parfumé au citron me torturait. Je pouvais même détecter la présence de thym, celle du sel de Guérande agrémenté d'épices dont je ne m'expliquais même pas la connaissance. Des tomates confites, de l'oignon blanc, un peu de piment d'espelette et... je clignai soudainement des yeux.

Depuis quand étais-je sensible à ce genre de détails ?

La gastronomie n'avait jamais été mon fort. Je mangeais quand j'avais faim, point barre. Je secouai la tête, délaissant ma faim physique pour celle qui me taraudait depuis que j'avais repris conscience. «Où est Root ?», demandai-je au vampire qui s'asseyait sur la chaise de bureau. Reese sortit un couteau que je n'avais pas vu sur le plateau.

Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, je me raidis. Le vampire en costume s'attaqua tranquillement au poulet qu'il se mit à découper en fines tranches. «Il faut que tu manges.», répondit-il en séparant l'aile de la cuisse.

Un jour, je le questionnerais sur son obsession maladive de la nourriture. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Comme durant notre première rencontre, j'acceptai de me nourrir. Je savais qu'en échange, il me fournirait les informations que je lui demandais. Ce qu'il était simple... c'était si reposant, contrairement à Root qui empruntait milles chemins tortueux pour me dire quelque chose de... simple, généralement ? Mais dans le même temps, n'était-ce pas l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était ce qu'elle était ? Je me mordis la lèvre en prenant l'assiette que me tendait Reese. Il fallait que je la joue finement si je souhaitais la retrouver. Il était un Véniel, après tout. Si quelqu'un pouvait me mener à elle, c'était bien lui.

— Et toi, tu ne manges pas ? demandai-je pour détourner son attention du seul sujet qui m'intéressait.

— Pas besoin.

— Je croyais que les vampires mangeaient ?

— On peut. Mais on n'en a pas vraiment besoin.

— Pas vraiment ? insistai-je en mâchant ma première bouchée.

C'était délicieux.

Reese se leva pour se diriger vers le petit placard. Il en sortit deux verres, ainsi qu'une bouteille de liqueur a priori sans alcool, comme me l'annonçaient les sens du loup. Il posa le premier verre devant moi et le remplit. Une odeur de prune sucrée monta dans l'air. «C'est comme pour les humains.», commença le vampire en costume. Je pris une gorgée de liqueur de prune. Elle se mariait parfaitement avec le goût de poulet au citron que j'étais en train de manger. De nouveau, je me demandai pourquoi je faisais soudainement attention à ce genre de détails.

Depuis quand me souciais-je d'épices, de mélange de saveurs et d'arômes ?

— Certaines personnes aiment les bonbons. Ça ne les nourrit pas, mais elles apprécient quand même. C'est pareil pour nous et la nourriture humaine. Pour ceux qui l'aiment en tout cas, précisa Reese.

C'était de la gourmandise, donc. Je me demandai si c'était la raison pour laquelle Root aimait tant les pommes.

Le souvenir du vampire aux yeux noisette en pleine dégustation nocturne d'Oreos plongés dans un verre de lait me perça plus que je ne pouvais l'exprimer. Il fallait que je la retrouve. Et vite. Mais je devais d'abord établir une relation de confiance avec Reese. Il était ma seule chance de la retrouver. _De la sauver..._ refusai-je d'admettre en mon for intérieur.

— Et toi, il y a des saveurs que tu aimes particulièrement ? demandai-je d'un air détaché.

Le vampire en costume se servit copieusement en liqueur de prune. Lorsque son verre fut plein, il le porta à sa bouche actuellement dépourvue de canines, but une longue gorgée de liqueur et reposa le verre sur le bureau de chêne. Il considéra un instant le verre à moitié vide, comme s'il regrettait l'absence de quelque chose. D'alcool, peut-être ? «Oui. J'aime l'odeur des pins. Et des baies rouges.», murmura-t-il en fixant un point que je ne pouvais voir.

Il était resté aussi inexpressif qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais à ce moment précis, j'aperçus la légère fissure qui craquela son masque d'impassibilité. De celle qui révèle les traces d'une blessure ancienne mais terriblement vivace. Avant que je ne puisse en tirer parti, il reprit son verre. «Mais tu voulais savoir où est Root. Elle est dans la Salle des Lamentations.»

Voilà qui coupait court à toutes mes interrogations. Pour en créer de nouvelles.

— La... quoi ? demandai-je au vampire, le sourcil levé en guise d'incompréhension.

J'avais cessé de manger.

Reese m'observa tranquillement. «La Salle des Lamentations. C'est une des étapes avant le jugement.

— Est-ce que cette salle est aussi amusante qu'elle en a l'air ? plaisantai-je, loin de ressentir la sérénité que je tentais de faire paraître dans ma voix.

— Ça dépend. Si tu es dans ce genre de trucs ou pas.», répondit sobrement le vampire au costume.

Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

— Et... je peux y aller, dans cette salle ? demandai-je.

— Non, bien sûr. Personne ne le peut. C'est à elle seule d'y résister.

Résister ? Je me levai, laissant les mets et la liqueur de côté. Je n'avais plus envie de perdre de temps ni de prendre de gants. La patience n'avait jamais été mon fort de toute façon.

— Je veux la voir, emmène-moi. Tout de suite... exigeai-je d'un ton à la limite de la menace.

Le vampire me regarda d'un air surpris, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus pour lui. «Mais tu vas la voir ? Root a sûrement fini, maintenant.», me répondit-il en jetant un œil à sa montre. Il avait retroussé la manche de sa chemise, dévoilant une splendide montre qui devait valoir plusieurs milliers de dollars. En faisant attention à lui pour la première fois, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas un costume bon marché qu'il avait sur le dos non plus.

D'où est-ce qu'il tirait tout cet argent ?

Le vampire en costume remit sa manche en place et se leva. D'un geste de la main, il m'invita à le suivre. «L'Assemblée va bientôt commencer. Si tu veux bien venir avec moi ?» La main qu'il me tendait n'était évidemment pas synonyme d'invitation. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Et si ça me permettait de retrouver Root...

Je me levai pour suivre le vampire à travers les couloirs de ce qui s'apparentait à une cave. _Décidément..._ commentai-je intérieurement en repensant à ma rencontre avec Root.

Elle ne quittait pas mes pensées.

Lorsque Reese nous fit passer par ce que je pris d'abord pour un tunnel, je compris que nous étions dans un souterrain. Les galeries avaient été creusées dans la paroi rocheuse et s'étendaient, sinueuses, dans plusieurs directions. «Reste avec moi. Il faudrait pas que tu te perdes.», conseilla Reese.

Comme si j'avais le choix.

À un carrefour, Reese nous emmena sur le chemin de droite. «Les galeries ont été construites pour des raisons de sécurité. C'est la version officielle mais la vérité, c'est qu'il nous fallait juste des issues de secours.», m'expliqua-t-il alors que nous arrivions à un ascenseur. Je me plaçai docilement à côté de lui, et le vampire appuya sur l'un des nombreux boutons. Aucun ne portait de numéro. «Et comment tu le sais ? Tu as participé à la construction, c'est ça ?», dis-je en l'interrogeant du coin de l'œil.

L'ascenseur s'était mis en branle. Des lumières défilaient au fur et à mesure que nous nous élevions. Je mesurai alors à quel point nous étions bas sous la surface. «Non. Je n'étais même pas né en tant qu'humain.

— C'était en quelle année ?

— 1959.

— Ah. Effectivement.», répondis-je alors que je prenais conscience du concept d'immortalité des vampires.

J'avais beau le savoir, je n'arrivais toujours pas à concevoir qu'un "être humain" puisse traverser le temps sans dommages. Je souris à moi-même. Si Root avait été là, elle m'aurait répondu que l'immortalité n'est pas sans dommages, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

Un sentiment étrange m'enserra la poitrine.

Reese m'observait silencieusement, appuyé contre la cage d'ascenseur. «Tu as mal ?

— Non.

— Tu as guéri rapidement. Grâce au sang de Root, j'imagine ?

— C'est ça.», confirmai-je sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de mentir à ce stade. De plus, je préférais qu'il en reste à cette conclusion — déjà assez aggravante en soi — plutôt que de suspecter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Comme la présence du loup qui griffait de toutes ses forces pour sortir à l'air libre, par exemple. Les boutons du panneau de l'ascenseur s'illuminaient les uns après les autres. À combien de mètres sous la surface étions-nous ? Je décidai de questionner le vampire qui attendait, les bras croisés. «Trop profond. Je ne peux pas compter.», répondit le vampire avec une amorce de sourire.

Il était donc capable d'humour. Pas très drôle, mais c'était un début.

La cage d'ascenseur s'arrêta soudainement. Je m'attendais à ce que les portes s'ouvrent, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Reese patientait tranquillement, nullement gêné par l'arrêt de l'ascension. «Ça se bloque parfois. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter.», m'expliqua le vampire.

Je ne m'inquiétais pas.

L'ascenseur se remit bientôt en route et nous arrivâmes à la surface. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'intérieur d'une bibliothèque. Je songeai un instant à celle que j'avais déjà visité lorsque Root m'avait emmenée auprès des Véniels pour la première fois. Mais nous n'étions pas dans la station abandonnée.

Cette bibliothèque-là était autrement plus luxueuse que la première. Les murs étaient constitués de panneaux de bois verni. Au plafond, des chandeliers de type Art deco éclairaient la bibliothèque, brillant de milles feux. Tout autour de moi, des étagères de plusieurs mètres de haut, chacune chargée de livres et de documents. Des rangées et des rangées de livres qui n'en finissaient pas...

— Les archives, commenta platement le vampire en costume.

Reese me fit passer parmi les rangées de livres. «Et on est où, exactement ?», demandai-je en observant que le plafond s'élevait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de nos têtes. La salle était tout simplement gigantesque. «Au Paladium. À Albany.», me répondit sobrement le vampire.

Et je m'arrêtai.

— Excuse-moi ? demandai-je le sourcil levé.

J'avais sûrement mal entendu. Il n'avait pas parlé de la ville d'Albany.

Le vampire en costume ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua et me répondit sans même se retourner. «Au Paladium, à Albany. Techniquement, nous sommes à la Cour d'Appel de l'État de New York. En dessous, pour être précis. Mais plus maintenant puisqu'il fallait remonter. L'Assemblée se tient à la surface.», m'expliqua brièvement Reese. Je ne l'écoutais pratiquement plus. Tout ce que j'avais retenu de sa phrase était "Albany". Ces abrutis m'avaient emmenée à trois heures de New York ? Génial... voilà qui compliquait davantage mes plans d'évasion avec Root.

Car j'avais bien l'intention de m'enfuir avec elle.

Reese ouvrit une immense porte de bois massif qui nous fit déboucher dans le hall central du bâtiment. La première chose qui me sauta aux yeux fut la présence de gigantesques fenêtres. Et la lumière du soleil qu'elles laissaient passer. Voyant mon étonnement quant à notre présence dans un lieu aussi ensoleillé, Reese m'expliqua: «C'est du vitrage anti solaire. Il y a un film spécial dessus qui nous protège contre les rayons.» C'était bon à savoir. Et moi qui comptais me servir du soleil contre eux...

À notre gauche et à notre droite, deux escaliers de marbre et d'onyx s'élevaient pour rallier l'étage supérieur du bâtiment. Mais Reese m'enjoignit à le rejoindre au centre du hall. En marchant, je détaillai l'endroit: huit colonnes dont l'allure m'évoquait la renaissance grecque soutenaient l'édifice central. De style dorique au rez-de-chaussée, corynthien à l'étage, elles avaient été rénovées, et le marbre blanc qui les constituaient les rendaient aussi majestueuses qu'imposantes.

Je m'arrêtai près du vampire qui me fit signe d'attendre. En levant la tête, j'aperçus le dôme central qui nous dominait. C'était une coupole sur laquelle on avait apposé une fresque murale. Je pouvais la détailler sans trop d'efforts de là où je me trouvais. Une aptitude héritée du loup, probablement... Je fronçai les sourcils: la peinture était saisissante. Je n'avais jamais été une amatrice d'art, et pourtant... la fresque évoquait en moi des sensations que je ne m'expliquais pas.

Elle était constituée d'une prédominance de bleu qui s'étalait de part et d'autre de la coupole. Si je m'imaginais qu'il représentait le ciel, je n'étais toutefois pas en mesure de définir quel aspect de celui-ci la peinture était supposée représenter: il y avait d'abord la lune, en forme de croissant et d'éclipse à la fois. Elle était parsemée d'étoiles et de la mention des saisons. Près d'elle, des animaux que j'imaginais provenir du zodiaque et qui semblaient suivre un chemin particulier.

À leur suite, il y avait le soleil, au sein duquel un homme menait un char tiré par quatre chevaux. Venaient ensuite la constellation des étoiles. Les astres se suivaient, bordant les contours sphériques du dôme. Les différentes teintes de bleu me donnaient une étrange impression de confusion. Comme si le jour et la nuit se mélangeaient.

Je continuai mon petit examen de la fresque murale. Entre la lune et les étoiles, il y avait deux femmes, séparées par un blason. Sur le blason étaient peints deux voiliers naviguant à la faveur du soleil sur le lit du fleuve Hudson. Le blason était surmonté de la Terre sur laquelle trônait un aigle à tête blanche. Ce que les puristes s'empresseraient de corriger par "pyguarge à tête blanche". Mais moi, j'étais étrangement captivée par les deux femmes.

Si j'avais évidemment reconnu le sceau de l'État de New York, son intégration au sein de la fresque m'ébranlait. Je n'y avais jamais réellement fait attention auparavant. Pourquoi faire ? Plus jeune, je n'avais que mollement écouté les longues tirades professorales de mes enseignants d'histoire. Mais ces deux femmes dans le ciel du dôme... Elles étaient toutes les deux vêtues d'une tunique parée d'une ceinture ainsi que d'une draperie rouge. Chacune portait une tunique de couleur différente.

Mes leçons d'histoire s'éclaircirent dans ma mémoire. La première, vêtue de bleu et d'une ceinture verte, portait une lance au bout de laquelle était suspendu le bonnet phrygien. Elle était le symbole de l'indépendance. Celle qui devait primer sur le reste. La seconde, qui portait une tunique jaune doublée d'une ceinture bleue, portait une balance à la main, ainsi qu'une épée dans l'autre. Elle avait les yeux bandés. Elle était la déesse de la justice. Les deux femmes étaient séparées par le monde.

«C'est _La Romance des Cieux_.», m'expliqua Reese en se rapprochant de moi. Je ne parvins pas à détourner mon regard de la fresque, mais je lui répondis tout de même. «Non. C'est le sceau de l'État de New York.

— Oui. Mais la fresque que tu vois s'appelle _La Romance des Cieux_. Elle a été peinte par Eugene Savage en 1959, précisa le vampire.

— Beaucoup de choses se sont passées en 1959, non ?», relevai-je avec un regard en coin.

Le vampire ne répondit pas. Il resta silencieux, contemplant la fresque comme si celle-ci lui parlait personnellement. Sans que je ne lui demande quoi que ce soit, il reprit: «Le char représente la course du soleil, qui va d'est en ouest quand il se lève et lorsqu'il se couche. Celui qui le dirige, c'est Hélios, le dieu du Soleil et des serments.

— Ironique pour des vampires, tu crois pas ? raillai-je aussitôt.

— Notre existence n'est rien d'autre qu'une suite constante d'ironies.», me répondit doucement le vampire en baissant les yeux.

De nouveau, l'air sombre et taciturne. La fêlure que j'avais pu apercevoir plus tôt chez lui pointait encore, quoiqu'à peine perceptible. Je fus tentée, l'espace d'un instant, de chercher à en savoir plus. Savoir ce qui l'avait rendu ainsi. «Souvenir difficile ?», avançai-je avec précaution. Il ne s'agissait pas de le braquer. J'avais toujours besoin de lui pour sauver Root. Il était l'unique Véniel que je pouvais considérer un minimum. Le vampire en costume me sourit à peine. «En d'autres circonstances, je suis sûr qu'on se serait bien entendus.

— Ah oui ? demandai-je, surprise par sa réponse.

— Oui, je le pense.», me répondit sincèrement le vampire.

Il hésita un peu, comme s'il souhaitait me confier quelque chose. «...je m'appelle John.», lâcha-t-il finalement au bout de plusieurs secondes. Il se tut soudainement. Puis, sans aucune raison apparente, il s'éloigna. Il m'arrêta d'un geste de la main lorsque je cherchai à le suivre: «Non. Toi, tu restes ici. L'Assemblée va bientôt commencer. » Il se détourna et quitta le hall par une entrée différente de celle que nous avions empruntée. Et je restai là, plantée comme une idiote dans le hall. Derrière moi, l'immense porte d'entrée du bâtiment m'appelait. Je pouvais m'en aller.

Mais pas sans Root.

Le sentiment étrange m'enserra de nouveau la poitrine. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je voulus quitter le hall et suivre Reese — John, maintenant que je connaissais son prénom — mais plusieurs vampires apparurent soudainement autour de moi. Une troisième porte s'ouvrit, et je la vis.

Encadrée par deux vampires qui lui tenaient les bras, Root avançait vers moi. Elle avait les mains dans le dos. Ils l'avaient sûrement attachée. Je voulus aller à sa rencontre, mais d'un signe de la tête, Root m'en dissuada. Elle vint me rejoindre au centre du hall, toujours accompagnée de ses gardiens. Lorsqu'elle fut à côté de moi, les deux vampires nous laissèrent là, au beau milieu du hall, puis montèrent les escaliers.

Mais je m'en fichais.

Pour le moment, j'étais juste soulagée de la savoir toujours en vie. Je m'approchai d'elle et je posai ma main sur sa joue. Elle avait les traits tirés, et sa lèvre inférieure ainsi que son nez saignaient. «Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

— Ça va...», murmura le vampire aux yeux noisette qui avait fermé les yeux dès que je l'avais touchée.

Elle souriait comme si nous étions seules au monde.

Notre contact l'apaisait. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Je constatai également que le sentiment étrange qui n'avait cessé de me tarauder depuis mon réveil s'était grandement atténué. Sans aucune considération pour les vampires qui nous dévisageaient, je palpai le reste de son corps, à la recherche de blessures ou de fractures éventuelles. Avec un sourire sincère, Root m'arrêta. «Je vais bien, Shaw. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux. Tu as beaucoup dormi ?

— Comment tu le sais ? demandai-je, les yeux écarquillés.

Comme si mon quota de sommeil était pertinent à l'heure actuelle.

— Je ne te sentais plus. Ça m'arrive quand tu dors trop profondément pour que je t'atteigne.

— M'atteindre ?», questionnai-je sans comprendre.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de me l'expliquer. Deux autres vampires, muets comme les précédents, entrèrent dans le hall. Ils portaient de lourdes chaises en bois massif. Sans un mot, ils les disposèrent juste à côté de nous avant de repartir. Une pour elle. Une pour moi.

Je pris conscience que tous les regards des vampires étaient braqués sur nous. Pas de possibilité de s'enfuir avec autant de vampires contre nous. Ni même d'utiliser la lumière du soleil, à moins de... Je cherchai la fenêtre la plus proche. Si le verre n'était pas trop résistant, je pouvais peut-être me servir du loup pour la briser et... Root. Elle ne supporterait pas la lumière à l'extérieur.

Les galeries souterraines.

John m'avait confié que des issues de secours avaient été construites. Si je pouvais atteindre l'ascenseur avec Root, le fermer suffisamment vite pour empêcher les vampires d'y entrer... et ensuite ? Rien ne garantissait que les galeries souterraines ne soient pas infestées de vampires elles aussi. Mais au moins, pas de risque avec la lumière de soleil. Et Root devait connaître cet endroit. C'était elle qui m'avait parlé du Paladium. Elle devait sûrement connaître une sortie.

Parce que je n'en voyais aucune.

De nouveau, Root secoua la tête en me regardant tristement. «Je sais à quoi tu penses, Shaw. Mais s'il te plaît, ne fais rien.

— Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais rester les bras croisés pendant qu'on t'exécute ?

— On ne va pas m'exécuter, m'assura tranquillement le vampire aux yeux noisette.

— Je croyais que...

— Fais-moi confiance, Shaw. S'il te plaît. Et rappelle-toi de la promesse.», acheva le vampire aux yeux noisette tandis que plusieurs Véniels s'approchaient de nous.

Un vampire se détacha des autres, et nous enjoignit à nous assoir. Je voulus résister dans un premier temps, mais Root m'indiqua la chaise d'un signe de tête. Lui faire confiance. Obéir et tapir le loup dans les méandres de mon esprit. Très bien. Je laissai le vampire poser sa main sur mon épaule pour m'obliger à m'assoir. Les mains toujours attachées dans le dos, Root fit de même. Elle était juste en face de moi. C'était étrange de nous faire face ainsi.

Qui jugeait qui dans cette parodie de tribunal ?

Soudain, je sentis les liens qui m'entravaient les poignets. Ils m'avaient attachée aussi ! Je levai un regard plein d'incompréhension vers Root, mais celle-ci restait ostensibement calme. Du regard, elle m'assura que tout irait bien. Les vampires s'écartèrent de nous.

Et j'entendis un crissement sec.

Les pieds de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais s'étaient brutalement enfoncés dans le sol ! Des orifices, que je n'avais pas vu, y avaient été taillés spécialement à cet effet. En face, Root avait subi le même traitement. Emprisonnées dans le marbre, nous n'avions maintenant aucun moyen de nous enfuir. Je calmai à grand peine l'animal qui grondait à l'intérieur de moi, furieuse d'être prise au piège de la sorte.

Ne pas révéler le loup.

Root m'encouragea d'un sourire. «Ne t'inquiète pas, Shaw. Ça va aller. Fais-moi confiance.», réitéra le vampire aux yeux noisette. Ce n'était pas à elle que je ne faisais pas confiance. Mais à eux. Tout autour de nous, les Véniels s'étaient rassemblés. Ils chuchotaient entre eux, certains nous lançant des regards à la limite du dégoût. Les regards les plus sévères étaient toutefois réservés à Root. Ma nature d'humaine me valait sûrement un passe-droit. Sûrement.

Tout à coup, le sol trembla sous nos pieds.

Et les visages se mirent à tourner lentement autour de moi. Je réalisai que nous étions sur une rotonde qui s'élevait lentement vers le dôme. «Root...», murmurai-je tandis que la rotonde tournoyait lentement dans les airs. «Ça va aller, Shaw.», m'assura de nouveau le vampire aux yeux noisette. La rotonde s'arrêta au niveau de l'étage suivant.

Les colonnes s'élevaient jusqu'au dôme. Entre chaque colonne, il y avait une chaise qui m'évoquait davantage un trône: du velours rouge a priori, et des détails finement sculptés dans le bois verni. Des Véniels vêtus de longs manteaux noirs apparurent presque instantanément sur chacune d'entre elles. J'en dénombrai huit.

Parmi eux, je reconnus Harold.

— Est-ce que...

— Attends. Ne dis rien ! coupa immédiatement Root.

Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que je m'étais imaginé l'Assemblée.

Les huits Véniels se levèrent pour s'approcher de la balustrade. Avec leurs manteaux sombres, leurs mains plongées dans leurs manches serrées devant eux, et leur expression affreusement solennelle, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un mauvais film d'horreur. À bien y réfléchir, je l'étais peut-être bien.

Harold parla le premier. «Frères et sœurs, nous sommes rassemblés aujourd'hui pour juger l'une des nôtres, conformément à la Règle de notre clan. »

Frères et sœurs ? C'était quoi, une sorte de confrérie ?

Les sept autres Véniels baissèrent la tête, en guise d'acceptation. Harold reprit la parole. Il s'adressa directement à Root cette fois-ci. «Vénielle, reconnais-tu ta faute devant tes frères et sœurs ? Reconnais-tu avoir établi un lien du sang avec l'humaine qui te fait face ?»

C'était la première fois que j'entendais Harold tutoyer quelqu'un. Ça lui était donc possible. Ou alors, ça faisait partie intégrante de leur protocole à la con. Root leva les yeux vers lui. De nouveau, je sentis l'animosité ambiante se masser entre eux. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils soient à couteaux tirés comme ça ? Root n'avait jamais voulu m'en parler. Je me promis de l'obliger à me répondre une fois que tout serait fini. Puisque tout irait bien...

— Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de dissimuler ta joie, Harry.

Root avait parlé sans perdre son éternel sourire. Je la reconnaissais bien, là. «Tu le savais depuis le début, non ? Impossible que les autres aient fait le chemin si vite entre ici et New York. La seule explication, c'est que tu m'as fait suivre. Et la vraie question, c'est de savoir depuis quand.», continua Root à l'attention du vampire aux lunettes rondes qui la fixait d'un air grave.

— Le Véniel soumis au jugement du Paladium ne posera pas de questions. Ce n'est pas sa place. À l'inverse, il répondra à celles que le Paladium estime pertinentes. Reconnais-tu avoir établi un lien du sang avec l'humaine qui te fait face ? répéta Harold, imperturbable.

Root se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne saignait plus. Elle lança un sourire triste au vampire à lunettes rondes. «Je reconnais ma faute devant mes frères et sœurs.

— Acceptes-tu la sanction du Paladium ? continua Harold.

— J'accepte la sanction du Paladium... acquiesça Root d'un hochement de la tête.

— Puisque tu as admis ta faute, conformément à la Règle de notre clan, tu ne seras donc pas exécutée par le sang.», conclut le vampire aux lunettes rondes en se rasseyant sur son siège.

Et les autres l'imitèrent.

Tout ça pour ça ? Toute cette mise en scène pour un vulgaire jugement de valeur ? Je regardai Root sans comprendre. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air soulagée. À présent tête baissée, elle se dissimulait à moi.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je l'appelai, me fichant de leurs règles et autres délires à la con: «Root ?»

Le vampire aux yeux noisette garda la tête basse. «Je n'ai pas mené la vie d'un ange, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Des péchés, j'en ai commis pas mal et je le sais. Mais...» Elle releva peu à peu la tête, dévoilant un visage sillonné de larmes. «T'aimer n'en fait pas partie. Si tu veux savoir, c'est même la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre.», acheva-t-elle en me souriant tristement.

Un craquement sonore se produisit au-dessus de nos têtes. Le dôme s'ouvrait progressivement. Et avec lui, viendrait la lumière du soleil. Je criai aux Véniels de cesser, mais la voix d'Harold résonna plus fortement que la mienne: «Pour ta faute que tu dois expier, par le soleil tu seras jugée.», déclara-t-il gravement.

Et ce fut par ces mots qu'il nous condamna.

— Shaw ! cria Root en attirant mon attention vers elle.

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Je n'écoutais plus personne, dangereusement proche de l'animal qui grondait à l'intérieur de moi. Plus que jamais à présent, il souhaitait sortir. Et pire encore: je voulais qu'il sorte.

— Shaw, tu me l'as promis ! me pressa Root. Tu me l'as promis !

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer sur le présent. Toutes les options, au nombre affreusement réduit de trois, défilaient inexorablement dans ma tête à une vitesse affolante. La laisser mourir ? Impossible. M'échapper ? Probable, mais inacceptable. En tuer quelques-uns avant de mourir avec elle ? Inévitable. Je levai un regard sombre vers celle qui me suppliait de ne pas céder. De ne pas régresser.

— Ne me regarde pas ! me cria Root, affolée.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de paniquer ouvertement comme ça.

Je suivis son regard angoissé qui oscillait entre le sol de marbre et moi. À nos pieds, le rai de lumière s'élargissait dangereusement au rythme de l'ouverture progressive du dôme. Au point de ne plus en être un. Les premiers rayons l'atteignirent aux pieds. Les bottines de cuir qu'elle aimait tant.

Elles s'enflammèrent immédiatement.

Root cria de douleur. Et le feu monta affreusement vite. Plus vite que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Et tandis que la lumière du soleil m'éclairait, le vampire aux yeux noisettes commençait à brûler. «Ne me regarde pas !», hurla-t-elle alors que les flammes commençaient à la dévorer.

Mais je ne la voyais plus. Un autre voile rouge, plus encore que le feu destructeur et punitif qui l'atteignait maintenant jusqu'aux reins, s'était emparé de moi. Les liens cédèrent dans un craquement et en moins d'une seconde, j'étais sur elle. Je la serrai aussi fort que je pus, tentant au maximum de la protéger des rayons mortels du soleil.

Je sentis une main dans mon dos. Un Véniel, probablement. Mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas. Je raffermis ma prise sur elle, et le feu commença à se propager sur mes vêtements. La douleur fut plus intense que ce que j'avais bien pu imaginer. C'était donc ça, la morsure du soleil qu'elle craignait tant...

Elle était atroce.

Les prunelles ambrées me supplièrent douloureusement. «Tu me l'avais promis. Tu...

— Tais-toi !», hurlai-je tandis que mes pupilles se teintaient du bleu d'azur.

Le loup résistait mieux que moi. Mais même lui ne pouvait se soustraire à la mort. Je m'affaissai sur elle. Plusieurs souvenirs défilèrent dans mon esprit. Nos sessions, son sourire idiot, ses remarques, son flegme et nos interminables luttes verbales. Le lien brûlait désormais entre nous. Je me vis, penchée sur elle, et je sus que nous étions destinées à nous rencontrer.

Il y avait une limite, un seuil de résistance à la douleur.

Et j'avais dépassé le mien.

J'avais pu ralentir un peu la course du feu, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de l'éteindre. Ma conscience se brouilla. Tandis que je glissai sur elle, je crus l'entendre. M'avait-elle appelée juste avant de mourir ? Je ne la sentais plus. C'était de ça dont elle parlait ? Je ne pouvais plus l'atteindre. Est-ce qu'elle m'avait sentie, au moins, avant de partir ? Est-ce que...

— Shaw.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Root. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Une femme que je ne connaissais pas. J'étais couchée sur le dos. Tout devenait sombre. Les ténèbres ? Ils recouvraient le ciel du dôme. J'étais en train de mourir ? Est-ce qu'ils le refermaient ?

Root. Je voulais être avec Root.

Dans un dernier effort, je tournai la tête sur le côté et l'aperçus. Elle était toujours sur la chaise. Affreusement brûlée. Et elle ne bougeait pas. Mais le feu avait cessé. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle. Une femme, qui avait une main sur son épaule. Elle leva son autre main vers l'Assemblée. Et les Véniels s'agenouillèrent.

Tous sans exception. Harold le premier.

**Ending theme: My world (Really Slow Motion)**  
[U N D Y I N G ☆ P L A Y L I S T (chap 1-20)](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVK9IvXATB8j6fGgRYH2MkeJP02Z1L0Sc)


	19. Æternum Vale

****

#### ✞ ÆTERNUM VALE ✞

****

* * *

_Un homme se penche sur son visage. Il a l'air bienveillant au départ, mais rapidement ses traits sont déformés par la colère lorsqu'il s'en détourne._

_— Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible !_

_Il s'adresse à un valet qui attend à la porte de l'étude. L'homme tourne et tourne, comme un lion en cage. «Et il n'y a pas d'erreur, c'est sûr ?», demande-t-il soudainement au valet qui se terre près de l'encadrure de la porte. Le malheureux n'ose même pas le regarder en face. Il bredouille: «Oui, Lord Hayward. C'est sûr.» L'homme recommence à faire les cent pas dans la pièce._

_Il marmonne à propos de fantaisies, de contes bons à effrayer les jouvencelles. Le valet tente de lui rappeler la présence de la petite fille dans un coin de la pièce. L'homme rugit, demande à ce que le valet les laisse seuls. Ce dernier rentre la tête dans les épaules et s'enfuit précipitamment après une dernière courbette._

_Une fois seuls, l'homme se rapproche de l'enfant. Son visage se veut plus rassurant. De nouveau, bienveillant. «Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie. Je ne les laisserai pas te retrouver, tu entends ? Je ne les laisserai pas faire.» L'enfant le regarde. Elle lève ses grands yeux bleus vers lui._

_— J'ai peur, papa..._

***

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'étais en sueur, j'avais chaud et mes vêtements collaient à ma peau. Comme si j'avais dormi en pleine fournaise. Je me crispai soudainement à l'évocation mentale que l'image me renvoya. Je les sentais encore, les flammes qui me léchaient les mains, les coudes, les cuisses et les genoux. Je l'entendais encore, le crépitement affreux de ma propre chair en ébullition. Ainsi que celle de Root.

— Calme-toi.

Je bondis sur le lit et ma peau, fraîchement cicatrisée, m'élança sous l'effort. Je reculai immédiatement. Une femme se tenait en face de moi. Elle me contemplait, sereine. Elle était vêtue d'un long manteau de cuir noir. Les cheveux châtains, longs, la figure mince et pâle comme l'hiver, les traits fins et délicats. Comme une poupée de porcelaine. Elle était saisissante. Elle semblait jeune et âgée à la fois. C'était perturbant. Elle était aussi éthérée que réelle. Mais ce qui m'avait poussé à reculer, c'était son regard.

Deux prunelles rouges, aussi fascinantes qu'effrayantes.

Je connaissais ce regard. La seule autre personne au monde qui possédait de telles pupilles était...

— Gabriel, acheva le vampire aux prunelles irréelles.

Je me braquai aussitôt. Avait-elle lu dans mon esprit ? Nous n'avions aucun lien du sang, la seule explication était que...

— Je lis les âmes, expliqua-t-elle. Et le temps.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'intégrer ce qu'elle me disait. Mon regard venait de tomber sur le corps qui reposait derrière elle.

Root.

Elle m'arrêta d'un geste impérieux de la main lorsque je voulus m'en approcher. «Non. Laisse-la dormir, s'il te plaît.» Je fronçai les sourcils. De quel droit se permettait-elle de m'interdire de l'approcher ? Si je voulais être avec Root, personne n'avait à y formuler la moindre objection et... mes pensées cessèrent soudainement de tourbillonner dans le maelstrom de ma colère. «Dormir ? Est-ce qu'elle est...

— Oui, elle est en vie.», acquiesça le vampire en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Mon premier sentiment fut le soulagement. Le soulagement intense de la savoir saine et sauve, pour de bon cette fois. Le second flirtait dangereusement avec un sentiment que je n'exprimais jamais.

La jalousie.

Le vampire aux prunelles irréelles la couvait du regard. Presque amoureusement. J'en ressentis une pointe de rancœur que j'eus du mal à dissimuler. Celle-ci s'accentua lorsque le vampire entama sur la joue de Root une caresse douce, presque inquiète. «Elle a beaucoup souffert. Il vaut mieux la laisser récupérer.» Le sentiment désagréable s'intensifia lorsque Root remua dans son sommeil, se lovant contre la main qui l'apaisait. «Tu es là...», murmura-t-elle avec un soupir de soulagement.

Je voulais connaître l'identité de la putain qui se permettait de la toucher comme ça.

Le loup au fond de moi dévoila une rangée de crocs acérés. Root ne m'avait jamais parlé d'une autre femme. Jamais. Non que j'aurais eu quoi que ce soit à y redire, puisque nous n'étions pas... mais qu'étions-nous, véritablement ? Non. Elle me l'avait promis. Elle était mienne, et j'étais sienne. Il ne pouvait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre au sein de notre lien.

Je ne l'accepterais pas.

— Tu le devras, pourtant.

Je levai un regard furieux vers elle. Elle commençait sérieusement à m'agacer avec son attitude. Elle cessa de caresser la joue de Root, optant finalement pour sa main à la place. Je pus enfin percevoir clairement le visage du vampire endormi. Sa peau était rosâtre, comme celle d'un nouveau-né. Comme une cicatrice qui venait à peine de se refermer entièrement. Quant à sa chevelure, si elle avait souffert du feu, elle n'en montrait rien. Le souvenir du feu m'étreignit de nouveau. Pour Root, ce fut la main qui jouait avec la sienne qui l'étreignit.

Je serrai les dents. Ou les crocs...

Le visage de Root pencha légèrement sur le côté et sa lèvre inférieure trembla. Elle divaguait ? «Sauve-la... je t'en prie, sauve-la... je...», articula péniblement le vampire qui dormait toujours. À côté d'elle, le vampire aux prunelles irréelles se mordit le poignet, puis le porta aux lèvres écarlates qui attendaient, entrouvertes.

La vision me frappa comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

C'était notre lien. Notre façon de nous lier l'une à l'autre, d'explorer les recoins les plus profonds de nous-mêmes et ce, de toutes les manières possibles. C'était notre secret. Ça l'avait été durant tout ce temps, entre les murs d'abord, puis à la lumière, au vu et au su de tous. Cet espace si particulier que je connaissais tellement bien... c'était l'intimité de Root.

Et cette inconnue y avait aussi accès ?

C'était peut-être un trait de caractère hérité de la nature possessive du loup; je n'en savais rien, mais je considérais désormais Root comme faisant pleinement partie de moi. C'était peut-être puéril, immature, incompréhensible, mais elle m'appartenait. C'était une certitude absolue pour moi. Dans mon esprit, dans mon âme et tout ce qui faisait de moi ce que j'étais. Je ne pouvais pas le concevoir autrement.

Elle était mienne.

— Mais elle m'appartient aussi ? précisa doucement le vampire aux prunelles irréelles.

Elle caressait le front baigné de sueur de Root.

Au bord de l'implosion, je finis par lui demander: «Qui es-tu ? Et me raconte pas de conneries, je suis pas d'humeur pour les bobards.», prévins-je en sentant l'azur de mon regard se heurter au sien. Elle détourna son attention de moi, pressant son poignet plus fort entre les lèvres de Root. «Je suis la Devineresse des Véniels. Généralement, on ne me donne aucun autre nom que celui-là. Mais je vais te donner le mien.» Elle s'arrêta. Les lèvres de Root s'accrochaient à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

C'était d'ailleurs littéralement le cas.

Je m'en doutais bien au fond de moi, mais pourtant... «Je m'appelle Samuelle. Et ce lien qui t'irrite tant existe depuis longtemps entre elle et moi. Bien avant que tu ne te révèles à nous. Après tout, elle est mon famuli.»

Cette information me frappa encore plus violemment que le reste.

Root, son famuli ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Root m'avait pourtant certifié que j'étais l'unique lien du sang qu'elle avait établi. Elle m'avait certifié que j'étais la première pour elle. «Et tu l'es.», répondit la Vénielle sans que je ne formule mes pensées à voix haute.

Une manie que possédait également Root. Si le vampire aux yeux noisette ne m'y avait pas déjà habituée malgré moi, la conversation aurait probablement pris fin depuis longtemps.

La Vénielle lui caressa tendrement le front, repoussant les mèches ondulées qui s'y étaient collées. «Elle ne t'a pas menti. Tu es le premier lien du sang qu'elle a établi. Seul celui qui est en capacité de l'instaurer devient le maître.», expliqua-t-elle. Elle eut un soupir très léger, à peine perceptible. Root l'avait mordue ? Ça lui arrivait parfois, lorsque le sang ne coulait pas assez fort... «Le reste ne vient qu'ensuite.», reprit la Vénielle en fermant les yeux.

Je détestais le sentiment d'extase que je lisais sur son visage. Je ne le comprenais que trop bien, pour l'avoir ressenti à maintes reprises au contact de la bouche de Root. Elle détacha légèrement son poignet, et le menton de Root se souleva à sa rencontre. Elle en voulait encore. Le sang de la Vénielle perlait sur ses lèvres écarlates. Le sang d'une autre.

Je détournai le regard, incapable d'en voir plus.

Mais je ne pouvais me boucher les oreilles. «Et comme tu le sais, le lien est éternel.», dit-elle en posant sa main sur la poitrine du vampire qui dormait toujours. Je levai le regard vers elle. «Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée ? Root, je comprends... maintenant, je comprends putain. Mais moi ? Je ne suis rien pour toi.

— Mais tu es tout pour elle.», répondit-elle en fixant toujours Root.

Son expression était indéchiffrable.

Pour ma part, j'oscillais entre l'énervement et la fatigue. Rien n'avait de sens. Et quelque part, j'en voulais à Root de ne pas m'en avoir parlé. Elle aurait dû me le dire. Elle aurait dû. Sans ça, les choses auraient peut-être... peut-être quoi ?

Root serait toujours son famuli. Et moi le sien.

Le vampire aux prunelles irréelles remonta doucement la couverture sous le menton de Root. Elle se leva ensuite, et se dirigea vers une table sur laquelle reposait un livre. Elle l'ouvrit, et commença à le feuilleter. «Qu'est-ce que tu sais de notre histoire ?», demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle me tournait le dos.

Je combattis l'envie pressante de rejoindre Root sur le lit. C'était de la fierté mal placée, je le savais. Mais je ne pouvais aller contre. Le loup en moi approuva ma conduite: un loup ne partage rien si l'on n'appartient pas à la même meute. L'humaine en moi en voulait à Root de ne pas avoir partagé ce détail avec moi. Je décidai de rester sur mes gardes pour le moment: «Les vampires se sont divisés en deux clans, les Essentiels et les Véniels.

— Sais-tu pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'ils ne voyaient pas l'humanité de la même manière. À quoi ça rime ?», demandai-je soudainement, lasse de lui répondre tel un chien savant.

La Vénielle se leva, le livre en main, et s'approcha de moi. Elle porta le livre à mon visage, me montrant une série d'illustrations accompagnées d'annotations. Des croquis, des portraits et des paysages. «C'est l'un des journaux de ma famille.», expliqua-t-elle. Elle feuilleta quelques pages. Elle touchait à peine le papier, comme si elle craignait que celui-ci ne s'effrite à son contact. Elle s'arrêta sur une page en particulier. Elle comportait plusieurs illustrations, comme les précédentes. De l'index, la Vénielle attira mon attention sur l'une d'entre elles. Celle d'une famille de quatre personnes, un couple et deux nourrissons.

L'illustration datait de 1792. «Reconnais-tu quelque chose ?», demanda-t-elle doucement. Derrière nous, Root s'agita dans son sommeil. Je fronçai les sourcils en examinant l'illustration de plus près. Sur l'image, un homme et une femme posaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre vêtus de manière élégante. Même sans les bijoux, leur appartenance à la noblesse était manifeste. Leur posture composée, leur regard droit et franc... Mais ce fut le visage de l'homme qui me frappa.

C'était l'homme de mon rêve.

Je levai un œil interrogatif vers la Vénielle. Je n'avais pas besoin de formuler ma question, je savais qu'elle se lisait sur mon visage. Ou ailleurs, visiblement. «Nathan Hayward. Lord Hayward, pour être précise. Il ne l'admettait pas ouvertement, mais il tenait à son titre.», indiqua la Vénielle. Elle se tut lorsque son index glissa sur la femme qui se tenait aux côtés de l'homme.

À quoi est-ce que tout cela la ramenait ? Quel rapport avec moi ? Et Root qui dormait toujours... La Vénielle finit par reprendre la parole au bout de quelques minutes. «Et voici sa femme, Alicia Hayward. Elle était belle, en son temps.»

Je ne comprenais pas ce que cette illustration avait à voir avec mon rêve. Ce qu'elle avait à voir avec moi tout court.

— Et voici leurs enfants, continua la Vénielle lorsque son index descendit sur les nourrissons lovés dans leurs couffins. Samuelle et Gabriel, les jumeaux Hayward.

Le temps ralentit tout à coup autour de moi.

J'avais bien entendu. Elle avait bien parlé de Gabriel. J'entrouvis la bouche, incapable de parler. Les prunelles irréelles restaient fixées sur l'illustration, comme captivées par un passé qu'elles seules connaissaient. Mais moi, ce que je voyais à présent, c'était le lien du sang, réel et physique, qui existait entre eux.

Des jumeaux ?

Je secouai la tête. C'était impossible. J'avais eu l'extrême plaisir de rencontrer Gabriel. Il avait l'apparence d'un enfant de dix ans, et elle... quel âge avait-elle ? Je la détaillai sans vergogne. Elle était délicate, avec son teint diaphane que sa chevelure châtain foncé faisait ressortir davantage. Son nez... similaire à celui de Gabriel, je le voyais à présent. Mais si je n'arrivais décidément pas à lui donner d'âge, je restais persuadée qu'elle était définitivement plus âgée que lui. Je le voyais bien, puisque c'était une femme faite que j'avais devant moi.

Samuelle — je pouvais bien l'appeler ainsi après ce qu'elle venait de me révéler — referma le livre et le posa sur le bureau. «Si tu veux comprendre, il faudrait que je commence par le début. Si tu as le temps de m'écouter, bien entendu. Mais je te préviens, ce sera long.», dit-elle les mains derrière le dos.

J'en étais toujours à la quantification de ses années. Impossible. Elle était tout simplement... irréelle. Comme ses prunelles.

Samuelle prit mon silence pour une acceptation tacite. C'était le cas. « Nous sommes nés en 1792 à White Plains, dans le comté de Westchester. Je suis née la première, Gabriel est venu au monde douze minutes après moi. Peu après notre naissance, nos parents ont tout de suite compris que nous serions différents. Il y a d'abord eu la grossesse difficile de notre mère. Les médecins l'ont suivie de très près, sur la demande expresse de mon père. Il craignait qu'elle ne perde la tête. Elle lui jurait que Gabriel et moi essayions de nous tuer l'un l'autre à l'intérieur de son ventre.», commença la Vénielle avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

L'histoire commençait bien.

— Peu après notre naissance, des phénomènes étranges ont commencé à se produire. Dans notre maison d'abord, au manoir du domaine Hayward, puis dans le village de White Plains par la suite. Le bétail ne donnait plus de lait, les animaux fuyaient en notre présence, et les serviteurs juraient que nous étions capables de communiquer ensemble sans parler. À l'âge de trois ans, Gabriel et moi étions déjà capables de nous exprimer comme des enfants doués de l'âge de raison. C'est à partir de là que l'on nous surnomma "les jumeaux maudits"... continua la Vénielle.

Je me demandai, pour la énième fois au cours de cet été, si je n'étais pas réellement plongée dans un très, très mauvais film d'horreur.

— À l'âge de cinq ans... reprit-elle. À l'âge de cinq ans, le don se manifesta plus clairement: nous pouvions lire dans les âmes et dans le temps. Nous pouvions, par exemple, indiquer à nos parents l'état d'esprit des invités qui s'arrêtaient chez nous. Leurs prédispositions à leur égard, ou encore leurs intentions. Au fil des décennies, le don s'est aiguisé au-delà des simples perceptions, bien entendu. Mais à cette époque, nous avions simplement prédit plusieurs événements qui s'étaient systématiquement produits par la suite, dont l'un qui...

La Vénielle s'arrêta soudainement, le regard perdu vers une époque que je ne connaîtrais jamais.

Elle reprit, presque comme si la coupure n'avait pas eu lieu:

— Nos parents étaient très partagés quant à ce qu'ils appelaient "le don de prescience". Notre père voulait qu'on apprenne à le maîtriser. S'il considérait que nous étions une bénédiction pour l'humanité, il pensait également que nous pouvions constituer un grave danger pour elle si nous n'étions pas cadrés. Notre mère avait un avis différent. Pour elle, notre don devait se développer à son plein potentiel, et cela n'était possible qu'à condition de ne pas nous réfréner. Leurs divergences devinrent si grandes qu'elles finirent par créer un gouffre insurmontable entre eux. Et un jour, fatalement...

Root remua dans le lit. Elle se redressa lentement tandis que ses prunelles ambrées s'ouvraient à nous. «Root ? Ça va ?», demandai-je aussitôt en lui prenant la main.

Je m'étais ruée sur le lit. Au diable la fierté animale.

Le vampire aux yeux noisette cligna des yeux. «Shaw ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, où est... qu'est-ce que tu...

— Tu manques de repos. Il faut que tu récupères.», coupa Samuelle.

Root tressaillit en l'apercevant. Nos mains se séparèrent.

— Samuelle, qu'est-ce que tu... commença Root en regardant Samuelle qui s'approchait de nous.

— Tu devrais te reposer, répéta la Vénielle. Mais tu peux aussi écouter ce que j'ai à dire si tu souhaites rester éveillée. Je crois que c'est nécessaire.

Root me jeta un regard interloqué, mais je l'ignorai. Passé le soulagement de la savoir réellement hors de danger, l'affreux sentiment que je ne voulais plus nommer avait repris ses droits. Le regard perplexe du vampire aux yeux noisette oscilla entre Samuelle et moi. Je m'écartai légèrement.

Samuelle me suivit du regard, puis elle reprit son récit là où elle l'avait laissé.

— Et un jour, nous nous réveillâmes, mon père et moi, pour constater l'absence de ma mère. Elle avait fui le manoir, emportant plusieurs de ses affaires. Ainsi que Gabriel.

Égoïstement, je ressentis une pointe de plaisir en constatant l'expression de surprise sur le visage de Root. Savait-elle, à présent, ce que cela pouvait faire d'apprendre quelque chose d'aussi important de cette façon-là ?

Comme une tierce personne qui n'appartenait pas à la conversation.

Je ne pus retenir le lourd regard de reproche que je lui lançai. Décidément, j'avais la dent dure. Et le reproche cinglant. Le vampire aux yeux noisette fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Elle soutint mon regard, même lorsque la voix de Samuelle nous narra la suite de son histoire.

— J'étais âgée de sept ans à ce moment-là. Mon père a battu tout le comté pour les retrouver, mais ma mère et Gabriel avaient totalement disparu. Mon don de prescience n'était pas assez développé pour me permettre de les situer. Et au final, nous avons fini par perdre espoir de les retrouver un jour. Trois années passèrent au cours desquelles mon père continua de m'enseigner les valeurs auxquelles il croyait. Son principal moteur était de me transmettre sa vision du don de prescience: ne jamais l'utiliser contre les hommes, mais au contraire, pour eux. Il pensait que je devais devenir un guide pour l'humanité. Pour montrer la voie. Mais...

Samuelle baissa la tête. «Mais au bout de ces trois années, des récits terribles commencèrent à émerger dans le comté. Les habitants parlaient d'une mère et son petit garçon qui ne sortaient qu'à la faveur de la nuit, et qui s'en prenaient à tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de les accueillir chez eux. On retrouvait les cadavres, parfois de familles entières, mutilés le lendemain. Vidés de leur sang. Leur description ne ressemblait que trop à celle de ma mère et de mon frère, et bientôt, nous dûmes nous rendre à l'évidence.

— Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour y remédier ? demandai-je, brisant son monologue.

— Mon père ne voulait pas le croire au début. Il pensait qu'il s'agissait de simples superstitions propres à effrayer les âmes sensibles. Mais rapidement, ma mère et mon frère commencèrent à nous envoyer des messages par le biais de leurs victimes. Ils voulaient que je m'allie à eux. Alors nous avons fui le domaine à notre tour. Mon père m'a dissimulée aux yeux du monde, et durant vingt ans, personne n'entendit plus parler de nous.

— Tu ne m'avais jamais racontée cette histoire... murmura Root, coupant soudainement le fil de son récit.

— Il y a un temps pour tout ? lui répondit-elle d'un ton aimable.

De nouveau, la complicité impénétrable qui existait entre elles.

Je recentrai la conversation. «Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Gabriel a fini par me retrouver. Il a torturé l'un de nos plus proches amis, Lord Henry. Gabriel s'en est pris à sa famille pour qu'il craque. Et il lui a révélé notre emplacement.

— Alors ton don de prescience est complètement à la ramasse.», lâchai-je soudainement.

J'ignorai le regard de Root et continuai: «Si tu peux lire dans le temps, tu devais savoir qu'il vous trahirait. Non ?» Samuelle secoua lentement la tête. «Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Gabriel et moi... nous voyons des possibilités futures. Toutes les possibilités. Évidemment, l'aveu involontaire de Lord Henry faisait partie des possibilités que j'avais entrevues, mais ce n'était pas la seule route possible. Cette voie en croisait d'autres, comme la possibilité pour lui de mener Gabriel dans un piège, puisque nous serions forcément avertis de sa venue. Mais... Gabriel dispose lui aussi du même don que moi, même s'il fonctionne différemment. Ce qui veut dire que c'est...

— ...comme une partie d'échecs entre deux personnes qui peuvent lire dans l'esprit l'une de l'autre, coupai-je aussitôt.

— C'est une image pertinente, répondit Samuelle avec ce fichu sourire indéchiffrable.

— Et qui gagne ? demandai-je en la considérant du coin de l'œil.

— La partie est toujours en cours...», acheva la Vénielle d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle ne nous en dirait pas plus.

Je réfléchis rapidement. Maintenant qu'elle était lancée, je voulais tout savoir à propos des Haywards. C'était peut-être une déformation professionnelle, mais je voulais obtenir le plus d'informations possibles sur eux. Pour une fois qu'on m'en donnait volontairement...

— Gabriel a menacé de tuer notre père si je ne les rejoignais pas, reprit la Vénielle qui avait senti mon besoin d'en savoir plus. Notre père m'a défendue, et Gabriel a fini par le tuer. Puis... il m'a mordue, me rendant comme lui. Et je me suis enfuie. Gabriel a tué plusieurs autres personnes suite à mon départ. J'ai fini par accepter de le suivre, lasse que des innocents meurent à cause de mon refus. J'ai accepté de vivre en tant que vampire avec eux. Par la suite, ma mère et mon frère en ont engendré plusieurs au cours des générations, et...

— Mais comment ça s'est passé pour eux ? coupai-je.

Samuelle entrouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa. La mine sombre, Root l'encouragea à son tour: «Comment est né Gabriel en tant que vampire ?

— Après sa fuite du domaine Hayward, ma mère s'est mise en quête d'un peuple caché dont les abilités lui confèreraient ce qu'elle recherchait: la vie éternelle et des capacités hors du commun, dignes d'elle et du don de son fils. Ce peuple était celui des Lunans, des êtres vivant en harmonie avec la nature, loin des yeux du monde. Ils tiraient leurs capacités de la lune, guidés par l'esprit du loup. Elle les trouva, mais se heurta à un cuisant échec: ils refusèrent de lui enseigner leur savoir. Alors elle trouva de l'aide auprès d'un shaman-lunan qui avait été banni. Ensemble, ils créèrent ce qui deviendrait les premiers vampires de notre lignée.

— Comment ? pressai-je aussitôt.

Je ne voulais plus qu'elle s'arrête. Je voulais qu'elle me révèle les secrets de mon... peuple. Et du sien. Je n'avais pas soupçonné que nos deux races puissent être liées de la sorte. Samuelle me considéra d'un air étrange. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était de la tristesse, de la pitié ou du dédain qui se mêlait à ses prunelles irréelles. Elle nous révéla alors leur histoire:

— Par une nuit de pleine lune, le shaman-lunan demanda à ma mère de payer le prix qu'exigeait la nature en compensation de sa requête. Qu'elle tue son propre enfant en tribut à l'aide d'une dague d'argent. Elle s'exécuta, plantant la dague dans le cœur de Gabriel. Le shaman-lunan lui demanda de se sacrifier également, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Il est dit que le sang des deux cœurs perla de la lame d'argent, souillant les pétales blancs d'une fleur qui se teintèrent de rouge. Cette fleur prit alors le nom de fleur-de-sang. Le temps de plusieurs générations, elle prendrait celui d'azalée.

Je me raidis à l'évocation des azalées. Celles de Gabriel comme celles de Sebastian. Le symbole de la damnation... réalisai-je, songeuse. Je voyais sous un autre jour l'aversion qu'il avait pour les vampires.

— Sept nuits plus tard, ils se réveillèrent, le cadavre du shaman-lunan à leurs pieds. N'étant pas liés à la nature comme l'étaient les Lunans de par l'esprit du loup, et l'ayant considérablement tordue pour acquérir leurs capacités, ma mère et mon frère furent maudits. Pour leur affront, ils ne pourraient plus sortir qu'à la faveur de la lune, c'est-à-dire durant la nuit. Pour rééquilibrer l'ordre naturel, le soleil devint fatal pour eux... expliqua Samuelle.

Root déglutit en silence. Je savais à quoi elle pensait. Le souvenir du feu n'était que trop vivace pour elle comme pour moi.

— Pour symboliser l'absence de cœur dont ma mère avait fait preuve en se damnant avec son enfant, l'unique moyen de les tuer serait une dague d'argent plantée en plein cœur. En rétribution de l'absence de leur âme, ils ne pourraient plus voir leur reflet dans les surfaces réfléchissantes. Autour d'eux, tout ayant péri à l'exception des azalées, ils ne survécurent qu'en ingérant le sang mort du cadavre du shaman-lunan qui avait péri au cours du rituel. Ils ont ainsi déclenché la dépendance maladive de leur future race au sang.

La Vénielle se dirigea vers une fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Elle les ouvrit lentement, dévoilant la nuit qui se prolongeait inexorablement tandis que nous l'écoutions.

— Mais en contrepartie de ces afflictions, ma mère avait toutefois obtenu ce qu'elle avait tant désiré pour elle et son fils: la vie éternelle, une partie des aptitudes physiques des Lunans, ainsi que la capacité de charmer, comme elle avait su le faire pour le shaman-lunan. L'esprit du loup, révolté par leur acte, les réprouva. Rejetés par les vivants comme par les morts, ils étaient désormais coincés entre les deux mondes pour l'éternité, devenant les premiers vampires de notre lignée.

Je m'approchai de la fenêtre. «Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Il voulait que tu le rejoignes dans sa cause, mais il savait bien que tu ne partageais pas sa vision. Vous étiez déjà ennemis. Alors pourquoi faire de toi un vampire ? Il n'avait qu'à attendre que tu meures. Sans vouloir te vexer, c'est ce que j'aurais fait.», développai-je, les sourcils froncés.

La Vénielle me jeta un regard mystérieux, ses lèvres étirées par un sourire qui l'était tout autant. «Tu as vu juste. C'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire. C'est ce qu'il aurait certainement fait s'il n'y avait pas eu la première prophétie.

— Quelle prophétie ?», demanda Root qui s'était levée avec difficulté.

Samuelle la considéra avec inquiétude. Pour ses blessures ou pour une autre raison ? Je décidai d'écarter ce doute pour l'instant. La Vénielle continua ses explications. «Comme je l'ai mentionné, Gabriel et moi sommes dotés du don de prescience. Juste avant le départ de ma mère, nous prédîmes que les jumeaux maudits révolutionneraient le monde. J'imagine que pour Gabriel, il n'était pas pensable que cela arrive si je mourrais. Il fallait qu'il me garde avec lui jusqu'au bout.

— Et tu l'as suivi...», murmura Root.

— Il le fallait bien, expliqua la Vénielle. Trop de vies innocentes avaient déjà été sacrifiées pour l'orgueil de mon frère. Nous avons donc régné à deux sur notre nouvelle race. Notre mère, satisfaite de voir sa vision du monde réalisée, s'endormit pour l'éternité. Nous avons régné ainsi durant plusieurs décennies. Mais fatalement, nos divergences ont fini par reprendre le dessus. Gabriel ne voulait pas régner uniquement sur les vampires, mais également sur les Lunans, qu'il considérait comme inférieurs, ainsi que les humains. Mais moi, je ne souhaitais pas cela. Alors...

Elle s'arrêta un instant. Elle évita soigneusement mon regard lorsqu'elle reprit: «Quand Gabriel a déclenché la guerre des vampires contre les Lunans, je ne m'y suis pas opposée. Je sais que cette décision peut paraître contestable, mais j'ai estimé qu'il valait mieux conserver l'attention de mon frère sur les Lunans plutôt que sur les humains. Ils étaient en capacité de nous résister, ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas des hommes. Quelque part, j'espérais...

— Qu'il perde ? acheva Root.

— Oui. Ou qu'il revienne à de meilleurs sentiments. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et les Lunans furent éradiqués.», conclut la Vénielle en observant le ciel sombre de la nuit.

Ce que je comprenais, moi, c'était que mon peuple avait été sacrifié à cause de sa faiblesse. Les motivations de Sebastian ne me semblaient plus si obscures aujourd'hui.

Avec cette insupportable manie de répondre à des questions que je ne formulais pas à voix haute, Samuelle me répondit: «Je comprends ton sentiment. Mais Gabriel reste ma seule famille. Je ne cherche pas à excuser ses actes, mais je pensais réellement que je parviendrais à le sauver. Il n'a pas toujours été ainsi, et... .». Elle s'arrêta face au regard lourd de reproche que je lui lançais, puis elle se détourna, le regard lointain. «Deux jours après la mort de notre père, je me suis rendue sur la tombe où je l'avais fait enterrer. J'y ai trouvé une carte où quelqu'un avait écrit "Pardon". Je savais qu'elle venait de Gabriel.», murmura-t-elle lentement.

Je n'ajoutai rien. Si elle cherchait du réconfort pour ses choix passés, elle n'en trouverait aucun auprès de moi.

La Vénielle observa brièvement la fenêtre. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever. «Il faut que nous partions», dit-elle soudainement. «Où ?», demandai-je tandis que la Vénielle se dirigeait vers une porte adjacente.

— Suivez-moi. », répondit simplement la Vénielle.

Root lui emboîta le pas sans poser de questions. Était-ce à cause de leur lien ? Est-ce que je la suivais ainsi, moi aussi, lorsqu'elle m'appelait ? Je laissai mes questionnements puérils de côté et suivis les deux vampires. Samuelle nous mena dans une autre chambre, vide de tout occupant. La pièce était sombre, totalement dépourvue de lumière. Le seul ameublement de la pièce était un lit muni d'une table de chevet ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque. La Vénielle actionna un mécanisme dissimulé derrière la table de chevet. Un léger bruit de coulissement surgit juste derrière nous. Un pan de la bibliothèque s'était ouvert pour y dévoiler un passage secret !

Sans un mot, les deux vampires s'engagèrent à travers le passage. Mes sens étaient en alerte, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre à part les suivre ? Root semblait lui faire confiance et... je la suivis. Tu es un bon famuli... commentai-je pour moi-même en écartant les toiles d'araignée qui me gênaient le visage. Il faisait noir et froid à l'intérieur du passage. Nous marchâmes ainsi durant de longues minutes avant que la Vénielle ne reprenne son récit:

— Après l'éradication des Lunans, il n'était plus possible pour Gabriel et moi de continuer ainsi. Il voulut de nouveau s'en prendre à la race restante, les humains, et notre union factice finit par éclater. Mon don s'étant considérablement développé, je m'enfuis, me cachant définitivement aux yeux de mon frère cette fois. Gabriel fonda son propre clan basé sur ses valeurs et celles de notre mère, celles de la race pure consciente de sa supériorité sur les autres. Il créa ainsi les Essentiels. Je fus contrainte de fédérer la nation restante, bien moins volumineuse, de ce que j'appelai les Véniels, en contestation ouverte avec mon frère. Il s'agit des deux clans que vous connaissez aujourd'hui.

— Tu as parlé d'une première prophétie... rappelai-je en touchant la paroi froide du mur de pierre. J'en conclus donc qu'il en existe une autre ?

— Oui, fit-elle en hochant la tête. Après la création de nos clans vint le temps de la deuxième prophétie. Celle qui prédisait que de nous deux, un seul règnerait en maître à condition que l'un survive à l'autre.

— D'où la guerre entre nos deux clans... murmura Root qui marchait derrière elle.

— Mais ça n'explique en rien les meurtres, insistai-je. L'affaire du Samaritain ?

La Vénielle attendit longuement avant de me répondre: «Pour vaincre mon clan, Gabriel a d'abord créé Decima, une organisation secrète dans laquelle il ne recruterait que des Essentiels aux traits particuliers exceptionnels. Mais cela n'a pas suffi.»

La lumière apparut soudainement autour de nous, éclairant nos visages sombres. La Vénielle tenait une torche qu'elle avait allumée au moyen d'un simple briquet. À la vision du feu, une tension violente monta en moi. Root me prit aussitôt la main. Je ne la rejetai pas. De par notre lien, je la sentais aussi ébranlée et nerveuse que moi face au souvenir des flammes. Je lui serrai la main, et la pression qu'elle me rendit me soulagea un peu.

Beaucoup.

La Vénielle nous considéra sans rien dire. Puis, elle se détourna de nous. Elle nous fit passer par un autre passage encore plus étroit que le premier. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, nous arrivâmes devant un monte-charge. Nous allions donc descendre. Samuelle remit le flambeau à Root, le temps d'appeler l'appareil qui arriva très rapidement. Nous montâmes, et le monte-charge descendit en grinçant lorsque Samuelle l'activa. Autour de nous, la paroi rocheuse défilait, ses aspérités sombres et dures pointant dans la pénombre. Heureusement, la lumière de Samuelle nous éclairait un peu.

— Gabriel est très déterminé, reprit-elle tandis que nous nous enfonçions dans les profondeurs. Il a toujours été ainsi, et sa détermination n'a fait que grandir au fil du temps. Il est prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Même à tordre davantage la nature qu'il a pourtant déjà suffisamment altéré. Il pense avoir trouvé le moyen de contrôler la nature des Lunans.

«Au moyen du lien du sang.», précisa-t-elle en nous fixant alternativement, Root et moi.

Le monte-charge s'arrêta brusquement. Nous étions arrivées au niveau le plus bas.

Samuelle ouvrit la barrière protectrice du monte-charge, et nous reprîmes notre marche, à travers les galeries souterraines cette fois. Je suivais la flamme qui brûlait devant nous, nous guidant à travers la pénombre. Je déglutis en silence. Un nœud s'était formé à l'intérieur de moi à l'évocation du lien du sang. Je devinais où la Vénielle risquait d'en venir.

Je ne le devinais que trop bien.

— Comme nous avions éradiqué les Lunans, continua-t-elle, Gabriel a dû chercher un descendant des lunes afin de le soumettre au lien du sang. Il a tenté de réactiver le gène auprès de chaque candidat potentiel. C'est Lambert qui les attirait et les forçait à boire le sang de Gabriel avant de les tuer. Gabriel a trouvé un moyen de déclencher l'éveil, par le biais d'un rituel effectué avec la fleur-de-sang. Mais si le lien du sang fonctionnait bien sur ses victimes, celles-ci ne se sont jamais éveillées en tant que Lunan...

— ... sauf moi.», achevai-je tout en marchant, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Je comprenais à présent. Il avait cherché à attirer l'attention en exposant volontairement les cadavres de ses victimes. L'azalée ne pouvait qu'attirer un descendant des lunes. Et sa stratégie avait bien fonctionné, puisque... Sebastian tout comme moi... songeai-je tandis que nous nous arrêtions devant une lourde porte de fer forgé.

Samuelle déposa la torche sur un support accroché au mur de pierre. Elle tira une lourde clé de la poche de son manteau et déverrouilla la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, nous révélant un long escalier qui remontait vers la surface. Nous montâmes en silence. Les pensées tournoyaient en moi. L'histoire de mon peuple, celui de Root... tout se croisait et se recoupait dans d'étranges intersections.

Je n'aimais pas la notion de destinée.

Elle supposait que nous n'avions aucun contrôle sur ce que nous faisions et c'était un concept étranger à mon fonctionnement. Je restai silencieuse durant toute la montée. Ce ne fut que lorsque nous arrivâmes à la dernière marche que je réalisai que je n'avais pas lâché la main de Root durant tout le trajet.

Samuelle nous mena à une seconde porte de fer forgé, moins imposante que la précédente. «C'est une sortie de secours qui a été bâtie en 1959, après le grand incendie d'octobre 1958.», expliqua la Vénielle en ouvrant la porte au moyen de sa clé. La rue, vide à cette heure matinale, s'ouvrait devant nous. Le vent souffla légèrement. L'aube ne s'était pas encore levée. Mais elle ne tarderait plus. Root se détacha de moi, reculant prudemment dans les ombres.

Elle était restée étrangement silencieuse durant les explications de Samuelle.

La Vénielle se tourna alors vers moi. «Gabriel avait l'intention de te contrôler par le lien du sang. Mais un détail a tout changé.», dit-elle en déplaçant son regard. Je suivis la ligne de son regard qui se planta dans celui du vampire aux yeux noisette.

Root.

— ... parce que je suis le maître de Shaw.», souffla le vampire aux yeux noisette.

La Vénielle acquiesça silencieusement d'un signe de tête. Elle se détourna de Root, puis me fixa: «Tu comprends donc où nous en sommes aujourd'hui ?»

Je comprenais. Je l'avais compris dès qu'elle avait mentionné le lien du sang durant notre descente. Je constituais un danger pour eux. Je constituais un danger pour Root. Gabriel avait besoin d'elle pour me contrôler. Et compte tenu de ce que je venais d'apprendre à son sujet... Il ne reculerait devant rien pour ça. Le seul moyen était de... «Je vois que tu as compris.», dit la Vénielle en complétant mes pensées. Je la fixai résolument.

Oui. J'avais compris. Il fallait briser le lien.

Root nous regarda successivement. «Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as compris, Shaw ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?», demanda le vampire aux yeux noisette en s'approchant malgré le lever du jour imminent. Je gardai les yeux rivés sur Samuelle. Il ne fallait pas que je la regarde. Si je croisais ses prunelles ambrées, je n'allais pas... Je secouai la tête: «Alors il existe un moyen ?

— Un moyen pour quoi ?», insista Root à l'attention de Samuelle cette fois-ci.

La Vénielle secoua la tête. «Le lien est éternel. La seule solution serait que...

— L'une de nous deux meurt.», achevai-je avec un sourire amer.

Root sortit des ombres. «Il n'en est pas question ! Samuelle, si tu...

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer mon famuli. Cesse.», intima la Vénielle tandis que ses prunelles s'irradiaient.

Le vampire aux yeux noisette s'arrêta aussitôt.

C'était la première fois que je voyais le lien du sang à l'œuvre de cette façon-là. Il était donc si puissant ? Celui que j'entretenais avec Root me parut tout à coup bien moindre en comparaison. Faible et erratique.

— Alors c'est moi qui vais trinquer ? demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint.

La Vénielle me jeta un regard énigmatique. «Penses-tu réellement que je t'aurais sauvée la vie pour te conduire ici si j'avais l'intention de te tuer ?»

Je la regardai avec méfiance. «Alors... qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ?

— Sais-tu ce qui arrive aux humains qui assistent à l'Assemblée du Paladium ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

— Compte tenu de vos différences avec les Essentiels, j'ose espérer que vous ne les tuez pas ? hasardai-je avec un regard en coin.

— En effet. Mais nous ne pouvons tolérer que notre existence leur soit révélée. Nous devons rester cachés à tout prix. Alors nous...

— Non. Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça.», coupa soudainement Root en secouant la tête.

C'était à mon tour de ne pas comprendre. Qu'il était désagréable d'être exclu.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demandai-je d'un ton pressant.

— On altère leurs souvenirs ! répondit Root en s'avançant. Samuelle, attends... Je n'ai pas...

— Il suffit. N'avance plus. Reste où tu es.», coupa la Vénielle en levant la main.

Ses prunelles irradiaient, luminescentes comme jamais.

Et Root s'immobilisa, comme figée sur place. Les prunelles de Samuelle étaient parées de cette lueur incandescente qui pliaient tout et n'importe quoi à leur volonté. La Vénielle reporta son attention sur moi. «Je ne t'imposerai aucune décision. Mais tu sais que tu es une arme potentielle pour Gabriel, maintenant. S'il parvient à t'utiliser pour créer ce que je suspecte, à savoir une nouvelle espèce hybride...

— Elle n'acceptera jamais de s'allier à lui ! Il ne peut pas la contrôler ! s'écria Root qui tentait vainement de bouger.

— Mais toi, tu le peux... dit la Vénielle en se tournant vers elle. Et tant que ce lien existera, le danger sera réel. Pour tout le monde. Alors il faut l'altérer.

— Fais-le.», dis-je soudainement, coupant court au débat.

Root me jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension. «Shaw... tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça signifie pour nous ?

— Je comprends que Decima ne te laissera plus tranquille, maintenant. Gabriel fera tout pour t'aliéner, et...

— Je ne risque rien. J'ai mon clan, Shaw. Toi, tu...

— Sur ce dernier point, il faudra tout de même expliciter ton écart auprès du clan. Et le Paladium n'est pas près de te le pardonner, coupa la Vénielle.

— Tu vois bien...», concluai-je avec un sourire de dépit.

Le vampire aux yeux noisette me fixa intensément. Avec colère.

— Ce que je vois, c'est que tu es prête à abandonner à la première difficulté ! me jeta-t-elle à la figure.

Ne comprenait-elle pas que j'essayais de la sauver ?

— Je le comprends, ne t'en fais pas... murmura la Vénielle en se plaçant devant moi.

Je la voyais. La rue qui s'offrait à moi, et le jour qui se lèverait d'un instant à l'autre. Je voyais qu'aucune autre possibilité ne me permettrait de sauver Root. Aucune.

Samuelle posa la main sur mon front. Son contact était étrangement apaisant. Doux et froid à la fois. Un peu comme Root lorsqu'elle... «Es-tu certaine de ton choix ?», demanda brusquement la Vénielle.

— Shaw, ne fais pas ça ! N'accepte pas ! intima Root, le visage contracté par l'effort.

Je sentis tout le mal qu'elle se donnait pour pouvoir avancer. Mais, j'en faisais l'expérience aujourd'hui, le lien du sang était plus fort que tout. Elle était comme paralysée sur place. Je repensai douloureusement à la phrase de Gabriel. Mon regard tomba sur Root. Elle était au bord des larmes, et ses lèvres écarlates tremblaient. De rage ? D'impuissance ? De tristesse ? Les trois à la fois ? J'avalai péniblement ma salive. La réponse à cette question qu'il m'avait posée, je la connaissais. Je la connaissais depuis le début: oui, ça en valait la peine.

Elle en valait la peine.

— Alors, il en sera ainsi. Tu oublieras tout ce que tu as pu ressentir pour elle, et le lien deviendra inopérant... déclara la Vénielle en fermant les yeux.

— Non ! Shaw, ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en prie, arrête ! supplia Root en tentant désespérément d'avancer vers moi.

Ce fut un sentiment étrange à définir. Une sensation de flottement, oscillant entre la douce chaleur du réconfort et la froideur de l'oubli. J'entendis une voix, qui me parvenait comme un écho.

— Sameen ! N'oublie pas notre promesse ! Ne t'en...

Comme une effluve du passé. À qui appartenait cette voix ?

Je fermai les yeux.

J'étais dans un tunnel. Il y avait une femme à l'autre bout. Elle était à genoux. Elle se tenait la poitrine, et elle pleurait. Elle me criait quelque chose. Elle m'appelait ? Mais nous nous éloignions l'une de l'autre. Comme dans un rêve. Un rêve ? C'était probablement ce que j'étais en train de faire. Mais qu'est-ce qui me regardait au loin ? Des prunelles ambrées ? Les contours de sa silhouette devenaient de plus en plus flous à mesure que nous nous éloignions. Sa voix s'affaiblissait. Elle me parlait toujours. Je ne voyais plus son visage. Qu'essayait-elle de me dire ? J'étais à l'autre bout du tunnel, maintenant. Je ne l'entendais plus. J'étais seule, à présent.

Il n'y avait plus rien de l'autre côté du tunnel.

J'ouvris les yeux sur Eagle Street. Le soleil baignait mon visage de sa chaleur matinale. J'étais armée d'une résolution nouvelle. J'inspirai longuement, sentant la force animale qui montait en moi: Gabriel...

J'allais le tuer.

**Ending theme: Tinfoil Powerless Instrumental (Linkin Park)**  
[U N D Y I N G ☆ P L A Y L I S T (chap 1-20)](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVK9IvXATB8j6fGgRYH2MkeJP02Z1L0Sc)


	20. Épilogue

 

#### ✞ EPILOGUE ✞

* * *

_Lake Placid, trois jours plus tard._

Je marchais à travers la foule de passants. Mon estomac grondait. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis des heures. Une voix m'interpella:

— Hé, attends ! N'oublie pas qu'on doit partir dans cinq minutes, d'accord ?

Sebastian me sourit, de ce sourire arrogant qui le caractérisait tant. Il était habillé de cette même chemise blanche immaculée, cette fine cravate noire et ce pantalon slim de même couleur. Mais cette fois-ci, il portait des lunettes de soleil. Elles lui conféraient une allure encore plus arrogante. Mais j'en portais également. Je lui retournai son sourire. «Je sais, mais j'ai la dalle. Je peux au moins me prendre un truc ici, non ?

— Si tu veux. C'est jour de marché, fais-toi plaisir.», dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je hochai la tête et reportai mon attention sur les légumes. Merde. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans ce trou paumé où il m'avait traînée ? Tant pis. Il fallait que je mange. Je déambulai au hasard parmi les différents stands. Une femme me bouscula soudainement. Je baissai mes lunettes pour mieux la voir.

Une vieille conne qui se frayait un passage parmi la foule à grands renforts de coups de coudes.

Je lui lançai un regard profondément hostile, lui faisant comprendre qu'au prochain contact de ce type, je lui arracherais probablement la gorge à vif. Elle s'immobilisa, effrayée par ce que je dégageais, puis détala à l'opposé, son panier de courses en main. Je remis mes lunettes de soleil en place. «Tu commences à maîtriser l'instinct. C'est pas mal pour un louveteau.», me lança Sebastian d'un ton approbateur.

Je lui lançai un regard similaire, mais il sourit. «Pas assez affûté pour que ça fonctionne sur moi. Prends-toi quelque chose, il faut vraiment qu'on parte.»

Je me détournai de lui pour piocher parmi les légumes. Des tomates, des courgettes, de la laitue... ça ne nourrissait pas un loup, ça ! C'était de la viande qu'il me fallait. Je n'étais pas végétarienne ! «La voiture nous attend, dépêche-toi.», me pressa Sebastian. Je lui lançai un vulgaire signe du doigt, bien décidée à prendre mon temps.

Après tout, ce n'était que la veille au soir que Sebastian m'avait révélé ce qu'il en était de nous. Les seuls descendants des Lunes à s'être éveillés. Mais il en existait d'autres. D'autres que Gabriel détenait.

Et parmi eux, ma famille.

Lorsqu'il m'avait appris que j'avais été adoptée, je n'y avais pas cru dans un premier temps. Et puis, petit à petit... les éléments avaient fini par se mettre en place, apportant un éclairage nouveau quant aux actions de Gabriel. Je reposai la carotte que j'avais prise en main sans réfléchir. Je comptais bien les récupérer, ces informations qui me manquaient. Et je comptais bien tuer celui par qui tout ça était arrivé.

Une senteur, bien plus agréable que les autres, me saisit soudainement. J'enlevai mes lunettes. Elle provenait d'un autre stand. Je délaissai Sebastian, occupé à me crier de me dépêcher, pour suivre le parfum. Je passai parmi les stands, guidée par l'odeur agréable qui m'attirait. Et je finis par la trouver.

C'était une échoppe de fruits. Parmi ceux exposés, il y avait des pommes. L'une d'entre elles, parée d'un rouge vif, attira immédiatement mon attention. Elle était pleine, et faisait envie à mourir. Envie de croquer dedans, pour sentir le jus sucré qui...

La main de Sebastian dans mon dos me fit sursauter. «Dépêche-toi, Shaw ! Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille et...» Le jeune homme s'interrompit soudainement lorsque je me retournai. Il me dévisagea, inquiet. «Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?», demanda-t-il en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil.

— Je ne sais pas... parvins-je à répondre.

Je pleurais sans aucune raison.

Je ne pouvais rien ressentir. Rien d'autre qu'un atroce sentiment de manque dont j'ignorais l'origine.

 

 **Ending theme: All it is (Kathryn Calder)**  
[U N D Y I N G ☆ P L A Y L I S T (chap 1-20)](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVK9IvXATB8j6fGgRYH2MkeJP02Z1L0Sc)

 

#### -FIN-

 

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu, qui lisent et qui liront Undying... Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire plairait à quelqu'un lorsque j'ai commencé à l'écrire, alors vraiment... Merci beaucoup, pour vos retours, vos commentaires, vos encouragements. Si Undying vous a diverti, n'hésitez pas à partager la fic ! Et si vous ne vous êtes pas encore lassé, vous pouvez jeter un œil bienveillant sur la suite,[Unkind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8105221). Merci, un million de mercis à vous : )_

_Alyssa Dashwood._


End file.
